


Unlikely Gifts

by GodOfBlueSpiders



Series: The Gentle Wolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALIVE!Remus, Alive!Fenrir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Walked In On, Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knotting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg Harry, Naive Harry Potter, Pack Dynamics, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnant Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Harry, no bestiality, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfBlueSpiders/pseuds/GodOfBlueSpiders
Summary: Harry was bitten by Fenrir Greyback shortly after the war. Remus, his new mentor, quickly learned he couldn't deny his feelings for Harry and they fell in love. All is well now; they even return to Hogwarts for Harry's 8th year as a mated couple and most of their acquaintances support them.But then, the impossible happens: the male omega, Harry, turns out to be pregnant. How will they deal with this?





	1. A Shocking Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. I would advise you to read the first part before this but you don't have to. Every relevant info from the last work will be re-told here briefly, so you won't have trouble understanding this story if you didn't read the first. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out he is pregnant and doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part! The beginning will be a little angsty but don't you worry, it will be a fluffy fanfic for the most part!

**Chapter 1 - A Shocking Surprise**

***~*~*~*~***

_October 1998_

Falling into his old pace had been surprisingly easy despite all odds. Harry, who had been bitten two months after the war by Fenrir Greyback and had sought out Remus Lupin as his mentor of sorts, had returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year. But that wasn’t all. Not only his lycanthropy was new. When he had stayed with Remus, his alpha, they had quickly grown close, starting a pack. And, after convincing Remus Harry _truly_ wanted this, they had mated. Now, the omega was bound to his alpha irreversibly because of the ‘werewolf marriage’. Additionally, he had adopted Teddy as his son. It was like a dream come true for the 18-year-old.

Everyone knew of it. The whole world was rather interested in his _almost_ forbidden romance. But Potter was 18 and it wasn’t like Remus - his DADA teacher this year - was allowed to grade him, anyway. So, law-wise, there was nothing wrong with this. Of course, there had been an uproar. Parents had been frightened for their kids because of not only one but _two_ werewolves living at the school. And even close friends of his had told him he should have waited a little before bonding, saying he was too young and that they had fallen in love only recently. But they didn’t get how much their inner wolves dictated their actions; postponing the mating would have been ugly. Their wolf sides were their constant companions and had to be considered in choice-making.

A month after the start of term, he was still met with accusing stares when he exited the DADA professor’s quarters or his classroom at odd times - despite living there officially and with Headmistress McGonagall's blessings. But they never dared to say anything because of his alpha. Lupin had a good reputation among the students, he was a student favorite, so to say. To add to this, he was also possessive toward Harry, meaning he’d freely growl and snarl at anyone, who’d dare to either touch or hurt him. And if Remus wasn’t there to protect the prized omega, the latter’s friends were. Ron and Hermione, who had been skeptical at first, were now completely supportive of his relationship. So were Ginny and Neville, who also saw the positive effects the older man had on the traumatized teen. Even _Draco Malfoy_ , the only Slytherin of the 8th year, had developed a protective trait and used his former Death Eater existence as a useful tool to scare off bullies. Harry was quite sure though Draco did this more out of a feeling of debt than real friendship - even if they had become buddies of sorts.

All in all, the Savior did enjoy his current life. All the important people supported him and that was the only thing, which mattered. There had always been wizards, who disliked him, after all. Additionally, his cub and alpha were more than happy - he felt like an accomplished omega, having overcome his former troubles with lycanthropy. Truly, becoming more submissive wasn’t the curse he had thought it to be. He loved taking on a somewhat maternal role in the pack, while Remus protected them. Giving up control felt nice.

 _Or so he thought_. At least he thought so until control was not only taken from him but also his alpha. His pleasantly peaceful life - it had been peaceful for a whole month; quite the record - came to a drastic halt.

*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, mate, long time no see,” Ronald greeted him at the fifth table in the Great Hall, which was reserved for the small 8th year and stood parallel to the teachers' table. Because of the many losses, it had been decided to mix all the 8th year houses together for classes and feasts, so they’d bond more and - in Draco’s case as the only Slytherin - wouldn’t feel left out. “Looking a bit green today,” he commented as Harry parted ways with Remus, the latter walking to the teachers’ table. Teddy wasn’t with them, he was taken care of by the house-elves.

“Y-Yeah, I know,” the omega stammered as he sat down next to Ron a little wobbly, feeling dizzy and dreading the food in front of him. “I’m feeling kinda sick… I’ve been puking my guts out the whole weekend,” he sorrowfully admitted as to why he had hidden from his friends for two days. “Must be a bug. Remy thinks it’s the Wolfsbane Potion from Slughorn… he thinks he messed it up or something. You should have seen him. He was freaking out.” It had been rather scary, honestly. Remus had been about to stuff a bezoar down his throat with force after a particularly nasty session of reeling.

Across from them at the table with multi-colored décor, Draco raised an eyebrow, “That might have something to do with Wolfsbane being _poisonous_. If the old fool put in too much-”

“But my alpha was fine and he drank the potion, too,” he unhappily pointed out, still staring at the food in disgust. But he had to eat. His alpha had ordered him to. So he took some bread and begrudgingly prepared his breakfast. He had told the same thing to Lupin but it had helped none to calm his overprotective mother hen. It was impossible to reason with the werewolf when he saw his mate being endangered. 

Still, Draco scrunched up his nose in contempt for his Head of House, “You should let me brew it. The bloody giant would be more careful brewing that potion than Slughorn.” Harry cast him a warning look, “I… didn’t mean to insult Hagrid.” The Slytherin sheepishly added because he had to - the omega’s wrath wasn’t a thing one wanted to witness close to the full moon. Also, the Death Eater was doing his best to stay on Potter's good side. “Anyway, let me do it. It’s not like I wasn’t _forced_ to brew that stuff for… _our_ allies.” Again, the deserted Death Eater had a guilty look on his face and subconsciously hid his left arm beneath the table. The younger student wished he could help the pureblood more with his issues. 

Carefully, the Gryffindor implied, “I’ll talk to my mate… But he might not agree, er…”

“It’s fine, you can say he doesn’t trust me. You don’t have to sugarcoat it,” he was grinned at, no offense taken. “Then again, I don’t think he trusts _anyone_ around you.”

While the mated submissive began to flush, Neville, who sat nearby, pointed out, “Yeah, people are starting to call him _Professor_   _Growley_ because he constantly uh… well, growls at people.”

A little huffy, the other resident werewolf _also_ produced a small rumble, “That’s mean and Remus _knows_ about it. He’s just trying to protect me…” He didn’t deem it fair to judge him for that. The professor was doing his best, which mostly stressed him out to no avail. More often than not, the omega had to coddle him in their nest, the bed, afterward, so he would relax. Close to the full moon, it took a lot of work to convince Moony of Harry not being in imminent danger. It always helped to make Harry feel guilty. He was the only reason Remus had considered teaching again. Then again, the older werewolf wouldn't have found work outside of the school and they kind of needed money to survive - even the Potters' vault' resources weren't endless. 

“-Protect you from first years?” Ron teased him, “And Mrs Norris? Harry, I think he’s taking it a bit far considering, _who you are_.” With that their topics shifted away from Harry and Remus - quite to the Gryffindor’s delight. He didn’t like people teasing his mate for his behavior - it was the alpha’s nature to be like this.

The day went pretty well afterward - until Potions, that was. Harry had gotten quite good at it under Slughorn’s supervision, so the subject wasn’t the issue in itself. Well, he did dislike constantly being reminded of Severus. However, he was growing used to this. No, what troubled him was the _smell_ of the dungeons. It was always a lot to handle for his heightened senses but today was a special day. When he neared the classroom, he was already beginning to feel somewhat bloated from the food, giving him some belly aches. But when he got inside and the scents of students and ingredients hit him full force, he was beginning to have a headache _and_ he started to feel sick again.  
‘ _Doesn’t matter, I can’t call in sick. Not in Potions - I want to get my NEWTs, after all. I just have to get over it,’_ he firmly told himself. If he didn't get good grades, he wouldn't be able to become a teaching assistant at the school, which was his plan. He wanted to teach and live at Hogwarts full-time with his small family.

‘ _Go to alpha,’_ his wolfish side meanwhile demanded of him for probably the hundredth time today. It was quite strong because of the full moon coming in under a week but he managed to ignore its constant ramblings as of yet. His wolf side wasn't all bad, anyway. When transformed, Harry was fairly small, maybe a little taller than a dog. His fur was black and sleek - Remus said he was quite beautiful. He wasn't very aggressive but kind of a scaredy-cat and extremely clingy. It seldom proved to be a problem because he was always with Moony, who gave him security. Even then, his wolf currently annoyed him to no end since he already sported a headache and their interests were contradictory. 

‘ _No,’_ he internally snarled at it before returning his attention to his professor. The latter was currently instructing them on how to make a potion to grow a specific plant faster. Harry managed to listen on despite hurting and even got to add the first ingredient in his cauldron, some purplish slugs. But a gust of steam hit his face - a rookie mistake - and it was over.  
To his luck, Hermione noticed quick as lightning and summoned an empty cauldron from the back of the class, so he could puke in it.

“ _Eew!”_ multiple girls squeaked and even Ron shuffled away a good distance, albeit keeping any girly sounds to himself. Draco scrunched up his nose but managed to appear somewhat sympathetic. Meanwhile, Horace slowly drawled, “Erm… Someone help Potter get to the Hospital Wing, please. An erm- Weasleby, clean the cauldron, yes?”

“I'll take him, sir,” Granger dutifully declared and took the vile cauldron from her friend with a disgusted look on her face before putting it on the table next to her boyfriend, who was rapidly turning green. “Come on, Harry,” he was urged to follow her but he tried to decline.

“I-It’s not that bad- I feel better now…” Honestly, he didn’t want to pay Pomfrey a visit. She’d scold him for not coming sooner. Also, she’d probably notify Remus, who’d then go into full protective mode again. Not to mention that he'd miss his current class.

“Harry, no. You’re coming,” she chided and took his arm gently, firmly pulling him along. “I suppose you didn’t go there despite being sick all weekend?” The omega grumbled something irritable in response. “I can’t believe Remus didn’t make you.”

Well, Moony had _tried_. But it was pretty hard to deny the wishes of a _crying_ omega in their bed, especially when said omega was in a certain state of undress. “It’s just a bug…” 

“You might have been poisoned by Slughorn’s faulty potion. You could _die_ , Harry. So, no, it’s not just a bug,” the Muggleborn berated him, pulling him up a few flights of stairs. Soon, they arrived at the dreaded infirmary. “Madam Pomfrey?” Hermione called the medi-witch, who appeared behind a white curtain. “Harry here isn’t feeling well. He has been having trouble keeping his food down all weekend and it happened again right now in Potions. We think it might have been a faulty Wolfsbane Potion but aren’t sure since Professor Lupin is fine.” She outright betrayed her friend, spilling all his secrets. 

Straight away, the older witch crossed her arms and her face turned fierce, making the omega lower his head in fright of her. “And Mister Potter didn’t think to come here on his own accord? Typical - after all, you even declined to come here with a broken arm! Sit down on the bed there, boy.” She shook her head in disappointment, her white cap almost falling off. “Miss Granger, you can return to class. I'd give you a point for your house if he hadn't been this reckless.” Despite Harry shooting her a pleading glance, Hermione left cheerfully, eager to get back to work. As he sat on the bed, a small glass cup was pressed into his hand and the witch pulled some potion out of a cupboard in a blue bottle, filling his glass with it. “Drink up. If you really poisoned yourself with Wolfsbane, it will make you throw the rest of it up.”

An obligatory metal bucket was placed on the bed next to him, making him feel embarrassed. He drank the vile potion despite his inner wolf being sure it in itself was going to kill him; it was suspicious of pretty much everything without his pack-mate around. After ten minutes or so, she returned. “Haven’t thrown up, I see. So, at least you aren’t in imminent danger,” the older woman was somewhat appeased, which had him relax, too. “I’m going to run a few other tests on you then. Let’s see if you have the flu or a magical bug.” She took out her wand and cast three different spells on him, probably to analyze his state. They felt pleasant, warm waves washing over him.

Meanwhile, the omega openly wondered, “Remus isn’t here yet…” What was keeping him? He felt abandoned and slightly mad. Surely, his mate could abandon his class for a bit?

“That would be because I did not inform my dear colleague yet, Mister. I’d rather have a look at you without him constantly fawning over you or snapping at me,” Poppy amusedly explained. “You don’t seem to have any sickness.” Morbidly, she seemed disappointed.

“What about food poisoning?” He tried to be helpful despite not having a clue on healing charms. She barely shook her head, tapping her broad chin with the tip of her wand, deeply lost in thought. She seemed to consider something but was deeply torn. “Let’s see… What other symptoms do you have? Just the puking?” The witch needed more intel, it seemed.

“N-No… I have headaches, I'm dizzy,  and I feel kind of bloated if I try to eat,” Harry admitted to her, a small pout on his lips. He wanted to be with his alpha right now. That was the only medicine he needed! He'd feel fine if he just curled up in their bed, holding his favorite Metamorphmagus son close and listening to him breathe. 

She furrowed her eyebrows and then professionally asked, “Are you sexually active?”

Beet red, the omega stammered, “W-What? U-Uh… _yeah_ .” He wanted to die on the spot. She wouldn’t tell him he had some disease, would she? Hurriedly, he added to preserve Remus' honor, “B-But only with my mate and he is _clean_ , so-”

“And - excuse my bluntness - I suppose you are at the receiving end and didn't use protection?” She ignored his comment and asked this to his horror at which he hid his face behind the palms of his hands. He made an approving whimper. Despite his role being evident, he felt ashamed to talk about it. He had always been known as a strong character, a leader of sorts. And, nowadays, he was rather dependent on and subservient to Remus. “Would you allow me to do a pregnancy scan on you?” Poppy asked seriously, not even a faint notion of sarcasm in her voice.

Still, he cracked up a little, awkwardly laughing, “Madam- Er, male omegas can’t become pregnant. So I don’t think this is necessary.” She didn’t think he was having morning sickness, right? He was _dead_ sure male omegas couldn’t be bred. Remus had said so himself! And he trusted the other dark creature more than anyone.

“Mister Potter,” Poppy’s tone became alert, “They can’t as far as we know but we live in a world of magic. _Anything_ could happen. And just because there are no reports of it, doesn’t mean it isn’t possible. Male omegas are extremely rare - any alpha, who catches one, wouldn’t let him go and have it reported on.” In fear, he realized she had a point.

“I-I…” he froze up at the possibility, nails digging into the bedsheets below him. He wanted to decline if only to not have it confirmed. The young adult stared down at his won belly. It looked perfectly flat!

“It’ll be okay, boy. Regardless of the result,” Pomfrey assured him, “And if you _are_ and we don’t find out, Merlin knows, what will happen without proper medical care. Even if you _somehow_ acquired a womb, I doubt you can bear any children in a natural way if you are missing the other lady bits.” On the brink of tears because of his emotional distress, he shakily gave his okay for a scan. Surely, it would come out negative and then he could hide in the DADA teacher’s quarters. Another charm washed over him, making him feel a bit more relaxed. Then, Madam Pomfrey’s professional, neutral face fell and he had his answer.

“Am- Am I?”

“Yes,” she solemnly choked out, not able to be happy for him in her own shock. He wanted to run off in confusion but she quickly caught his arm and ushered him back onto the bed before he could. “Mister Po- _Harry_ , it’s fine. It’s okay,” he was told with a soothing voice.

He wailed in response, “Nothing is-”

“You’ll be okay,” she repeated, a little lost as he stubbornly shook his head and tears ran down his face. This was hell. Why did he have to be some freak of nature? He _had_ a son, he didn’t need to be pregnant. He might have wanted that in lust-filled crazes while having sex but he didn’t _actually_ want it! “I’m sure Remus - your alpha - will be happy, won’t he? That his omega ah… gives him cubs?” The healer tried a different approach, which made his head snap up hopefully.

Guided by his wolfish side, he agreed, “M-Maybe…” But, then, he remembered something. “How- H-How old is _it_ \- or _they_?” He returned to panicking. If those _things_ were about three weeks old, he knew exactly when they had been conceived. A full moon. If he and Remus had made those on a full moon, they wouldn’t be even close to human. They’d be actual bloody wolves. He couldn't cope with carrying a bunch of animals inside of him! 

Uneasily, he was vaguely informed, “About four weeks, I’d say. Maybe less, maybe more. I’d have to do a more thorough test to tell for sure and it needs a while to develop-”

But Harry didn’t listen on anymore, when he heard _less_. He numbly nodded along to whatever was said, his surroundings melting away. All he could think about were the creatures inside of him. Pomfrey then left him to fetch something. Horrified, he used the first chance he got to flee then; completely on auto-pilot. With a sob, he wheezed, “Kreacher!” His inherited elf turned up beside him with a silent teleport, looking awfully delighted at his obviously shitty state. “Take me to Grimmauld Place,” he ordered and snarled at the being, who almost snarled back before snapping its fingers. Harry had no idea, what he was even trying to achieve.

The elven teleportation made him dizzy again but his stomach was luckily empty. Coldly staring at him, Kreacher spoke through gritted teeth, “Does the master need more of Kreacher, sir?”

“C-Clean up the master bedroom, put u-up the war-standard wards, so no one can get in. And- And get me all the books on werewolf pregnancies you can find,” the omega demanded automatically, stumbling upstairs already while his slave did as told. “And do it fast!” He shouted additionally because he knew the little gremlin well. He pretty much tumbled into the bedroom, Sirius had once stayed in. It was dark, like everything in the cursed house. The only thing in it was a king-sized bed and a dresser in black - the dresser probably still continued to store Sirius’ stuff; he had never dared to put it away. He hadn't even entered this house in months.  
The room was already clean, no dust or cobwebs around. Crashing onto the bed, the submissive helplessly surrounded himself with the scent of his godfather, hoping that it would soothe him. Taking a pillow, he uselessly hugged it close - it would work better, were this Teddy. But Sirius was a good substitute for now.

He shouldn’t be here, he knew that. He should be with his pack and he should care for his cub. And he should confess everything to his alpha; he shouldn’t even have left the castle without his permission. But he couldn’t do that right now. Not ever.  
He had failed Remus after not even one moon phase of being mates by being a freak again. What if those things inside of him really were wolves? The thought alone made him want to reel. Instead, he only pushed his head more into the pillow. Usually, he’d despise getting covered in the scent of another - but right now, he did not feel as though he deserved to smell like his mate.

And what if they weren’t wolves? A new thought entered his head, making him feel worse. Even then, his pregnancy was doomed. Remus hated their curse. And this wasn’t a 50/50 chance like it had been with Tonks, who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. These children would be werewolves without a doubt. Remus would hate them. Remus would hate _Harry_ for allowing their own flesh and blood to be cursed. He was so sure of it.  
What if he abandoned his omega? Where would Harry go? Omegas couldn’t be alone. They withered away on their own. And Remus was his mate for life! What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t go back to Greyback. The man, who had bitten him and now served his time at Azkaban. And what would he do with those children, which he might as well give to the nearest animal shelter or zoo if they were wolves? Should he… get rid of them?

The idea made ice cold chills run down his spine. It startled him so much, even his crying stopped for the time being. Only the sound of cars faintly resonated within the walls of the room, the Muggles outside being oblivious to his current terror.  
No, he couldn’t get rid of them, he finally decided. Whatever they were, they didn’t deserve to die. Harry had sworn to never kill another being after his defeat of Voldemort. Whatever they were and how many, they were his and Remus’ children. Even if it was a whole litter of little wolves, they were theirs.

But the omega was certain Moony wouldn’t see it that way. They were cursed, either way, so they had to go, he would say. At this point, the 18-year-old just wanted someone to tell him, what to do - regardless, of what it was. Harry felt sure he would do anything Remus would ask him to do if only to not be abandoned. He'd even go against his own morals.  
Suddenly, Kreacher startled him out of his panic - unintentionally helping him to the former's disgust. “Kreacher can’t find books on werewolf pregnancies. There are none, master,” the elf grunted almost gleefully. The small werewolf had almost expected it. Without awaiting a new order, the creature vanished and left him alone again. Giving him a taste of what would inevitably happen.

He was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should upload every three or so days again like always. I think I'll keep the chapters a little shorter this time to make it more comfortable to read.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is rescued from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff can begin!

**Chapter 2 - Relief**

***~*~*~*~***

_October 1998_

Three days later, and he realized just _how_ lost he truly was. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. Harry spent his days resting on the bed and trying to find the courage to leave his exile. He had stopped taking the Wolfsbane Potion three days ago and today was the full moon. It would be his first one, where he’d actually lose control. He had always been with Remus and had taken his potion on the other moons. Fear crept into each of his bones, making him check and double-check the wards around the house if only to get his mind off of his troubles for a few minutes.

Kreacher was of no help. He occasionally came to him like some kind of vulture, standing at the edge of the bed he had barely left. He’d mostly come to taunt him, saying there had been letters or attempts to get into the warded off house on the second and third day. Harry didn’t need Trelawney to know, just who wanted to get inside. But he couldn't face Remus. Not now. Not, when he was shaking from anticipating the worst possible outcome. His wolf helplessly howled within his mind, craving its mate to be near. Harry felt shitty because his wolf couldn't understand the self-imposed torment's reason.

Being in Sirius’ room had turned out to be a fatal flaw. It didn’t help, it made him sadder. Realistically, he knew Black would have been no help at all in dealing with an accidental pregnancy. But knowing he was dead, that he’d never get to see Harry’s children - however weird they turned out to be - was tearing him apart. And it didn't stop at Sirius. Fred came to mind, too. As did all the others, who had fallen. They haunted his dreams again - they hadn't ever since he had moved in with Remus - and the two hours of sleep he got were pure torture.

The closer he got to nightfall, the more restless he got, pacing around the lower level in an endless search of his pack, which wouldn't turn up. Not even his sire could reach him here. Normally, it would be comforting to know Greyback was far away. But not today. The young lycanthrope was feeling hungry now, hungry for flesh. He had Kreacher bring him some in the masses but it never appeased his appetite. He knew what his wolf wanted despite the sensation being entirely new in its intensity. But he wouldn’t give to the dog-sized, black-furred creature. Never, he’d really never go outside and hurt people. Harry wasn’t like his sire at all.  
The former finally settled for locking himself up in one relatively empty room, only some blankets on the floor. He had the small hope his wolf would just sleep there but knew it to be too optimistic. His craves to be with his mate were all-encompassing, his wolf pleading him to stop this madness. It still didn’t understand. Harry almost wanted to apologize to it for his flaws. Then again, he was trying to help them.

‘ _Be with mate. Go to den,’_ it asked of him, its voice and will taking over his own more and more. Pushing the teen out of his own head, there soon was no more space left for him. The omega barely registered transforming - it hurt but was numbed down significantly as if he were wrapped in cotton. A very small comfort, really.

When he came back to his senses the next day, he wasn’t where he had anticipated to be. The student wasn’t in the dingy little room on the pile of blankets, naked and shivering. Kreacher wasn’t hovering above him and poking fun at him while he was too weak to prevent it. He was in a bed, cream-colored sheets covering his exhausted frame. Disoriented, the omega tried to get up and flee again but it hurt too much. Much more than usual. Not only did his muscles feel sore but his skin, as well. Concerned, he looked at his arms before lifting the blanket in terror. He had been bandaged up in quite a few places; his wolf must have torn itself up in frustration like Moony always had. Nevertheless, he struggled to sit up, gritting his teeth to endure the pain, which was almost comparable to a Cruciatus. Blinking, he found himself in a familiar place but his headache made it almost impossible to comprehend at first.

Remus’ den. _Their_ den. The DADA teacher’s private quarters. Everything was as it always had been. A magically enlarged room with red wallpaper and wooden floors,  consisting of their bed, a corner with leather couches to sit and read on - sometimes cuddle - a fireplace. Nearby, the door to Teddy’s small room stood open, unveiling an empty crib and an armchair. The expecting submissive was totally alone again but at the same time gleefully surrounded by his pack.

‘ _How- How did they get me? How!’_ In shock _,_ he crawled backward and bumped into the headboard, letting out a pained moan. What was happening? Where was his mate?   
Not about to give up this easily, he called for his elf again, “Kreacher!” But nothing happened. Eyes wide, he tried a second and third time. Still, no elf appeared. Potter didn’t understand a thing. It was _impossible_ to prevent an elf from coming to their owner and he _was_ the owner! Either, he had freed Kreacher in his confusion or someone - perhaps Harry - had killed him. Scared, he then searched for his wand. He only wore boxers, so it wasn’t anywhere close to him. It wasn’t below the pillow either - neither was his mate’s. Nor were any wands in the wooden bedside table. 

Someone had taken his elf _and_ wand. And that someone had kidnapped him only to patch him up and place him in his mate’s nest. But said mate wasn’t there and _couldn’t_ have done it because he should be passed out, too. Trying an alternative plan, the mage was convinced he was having a nightmare. He tried his usual techniques at waking up - shaking his head, wishing for it, pinching himself - but nothing happened. Next, he proceeded to struggle out of his cocoon of blankets to try the door. He only walked a few meters though, before his legs eventually denied him their service, too strained by whatever his wolf had done last night. Ungracefully, he landed on the floor with a thud and sob, hitting his knees painfully hard on the floorboards.

To his luck - or unluck, he wasn’t sure - that crash attracted someone’s attention. Within mere moments, he heard footsteps of people running and the door in front of him sprang open to unveil no other than Hermione and Ron. They seemed severely exhausted - as if they had transformed last night, too - and had a mixture of worry and irritation written all over their faces. Well, Granger was a bit red at seeing him mostly naked, too.  
“Harry!” she instantly chided, nevertheless, and approached him, “What are you doing out of bed? Merlin, it’s like you _want_ to injure yourself sometimes.” Promptly, the two of them picked him up by his arms - that wasn’t very hard, considering how light he was - and helped him get back on the bed before he could even think of growling at them weakly.

“H-How…” he could only whimper, scanning their faces for signs of threat. Had they caught him? They seemed to be part of whatever plan had been devised to get to him, at least.

Both crossed their arm and he realized he was in for a scolding, making him look at the rustic floorboards. “ _How_ , Harry?” Hermione sarcastically repeated, voice too high. “Think for a second! Hiding at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher, did you? Well, it’s not entirely intelligent if I dare say so. You _do_ realize Kreacher also has to obey Remus as your husband, don’t you? And you didn’t even wake up to the wards being lifted this morning!” Kreacher had been used to get rid of them, apparently.

No, no he hadn’t realized that his werewolf husband had control over his elf now.

“We guessed that much,” the Muggleborn tsked. “Do you know, how much you hurt Remus? How much you worried everyone? No sign! We had no idea, where you went for the first day and a half! People thought Death Eaters got you- Draco even went as far as trying his damndest to investigate in that direction!” His female friend went on to berate him like a come-to-life Howler. Harry was quite sure he had never seen her be _that_ angry before, even using swear words. “And then you didn’t even take the potion! And- And you scratched yourself up like that and now you jump out of bed, trying to run away again! I can’t believe it! McGonagall should put you in detention for the rest of the year! And _Remus_ -” the brigade went on, making his sensitive ears hurt and his eyes burn. At one point, he just didn’t listen anymore and started crying again - he was surprised there were even tears left in his eyes at this point.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry-” he repeated over and over again, mindlessly pleading them to forgive him despite knowing it to be futile. But his friends took pity on him eventually as he felt the bed dip down on both sides of him, Hermione hugging him. At this point, it didn’t even matter anymore - he didn’t smell like his mate anyway. On reflex, he started to hog her, wrapping his aching arms around her as if she were his mom.

“-Worst thing of all, no one even knew, why you left!” Granger murmured against his hair as Ron unsurely patted his shoulder, letting his girlfriend speak. “Not even Remus-”

“Pomfrey d-didn’t tell?” The lycanthrope perked up in surprise. He had thought she would. Maybe there was still hope?

Ron matter-of-factly snorted, “Duh, she has to keep stuff secret, mate. Bound by a spell. Bloody hell, I hope you had a _very_ good reason to vanish like that. Remus took half the forest apart last night and couldn’t even teach his classes before that. He made a few people cry.”

Granger also added, “He thought you dead for a good quarter of the first day- thought you had gotten too sick.” But she soon felt sorry for unveiling that piece of information because her friend was hit by another wave of despair.

“Where- Where is he now?”

Both of them tensed up, which he took as a sign to cry more. So Ron hurriedly supplied, “H-Hospital Wing. Hagrid found him in the Forbidden Forest; he bloody tried to maul one of the Centaurs for some reason. Guess he had to vent or something. McGonagall offered to lock him up in the basement but he wouldn’t have it. He _wanted_ to be in the forest. It’s not like he didn’t know about the plan to take you while passed out, though. Guess he couldn’t stand waiting.” The Weasley mildly rolled his eyes.

Sniveling, Harry slightly pressed into Hermione’s soft form as she stroked him close to his neck, abusing his pressure points, which could make him go pleasantly limp. It only felt slightly wrong in his state. “W-Will he be fine?” They nodded reassuringly. But he demanded, “I-I shouldn’t be here. He- He shouldn’t see me. I- I failed him.” When asked, what he meant by that, he responded, “I-I fucked up. Alpha will be angry at me. I… I can’t have him abandon me.”

Cocking her head, Granger pointed out his flawed logic, “And to prevent being abandoned, you run away? Harry, he loves you more than anything. He’d never leave you. What could you have done to make him leave you?” The omega silently shook his head. “Remus is a very selfless person. Regardless of everything, he’d never hurt you. He’d rather get hurt himself.”

But they were wrong. Moony would leave him. He had left Tonks, too, and would have done so forever without them convincing him.

“Mate, if you don’t want to tell him, you can tell us, right? We won’t abandon you, I promise,” Weasley assured him and the other mage saw the point. “If it’s really that bad… we can help you get away from here, okay?” He offered a way of escape despite ‘Mione looking quite displeased at that.

“O-Okay,” he slightly detached himself from his female best friend, leaving his shell slowly but surely. “I- Let me first tell y-you that I have no idea, how this happened. But i-it must be my fault- I- I mean, I’m always a freak, ain’t I? I should have known,” he began to tell them. The Dursleys had been right to call him _freak_. Already, they seemed to disapprove. “I- I’m pregnant. A-And… I have no clue, when it happened. M-Maybe it was on a full moon…”

For a few seconds, neither of them reacted. Then, Ron’s eyes became wider those of an owl in hunting mode and Hermione’s gaze fell on Harry’s stomach, transfixed. “But…” she voiced while carefully touching his belly with her fingertips, “I thought males couldn’t…?” The Savior helplessly shrugged. “And you don’t know, whether they are wolves or werewolves? And how many? Harry, if it’s too many, that might kill you.” Instantly, the looks of concern doubled in their intensity on their faces.

Guiltily, he confessed, “I-I ran away before Pomfrey could check. But- But it doesn’t matter. Alpha will hate them, either way.” When they were about to tell him otherwise, he reminded, “J-Just think back on how he reacted to Tonks… And- And these _can’t_ be human. There is no chance.” He should have been more careful. He had doomed these innocent beings.

“That might be true. But he changed since then, didn’t he? Harry, you can’t just run away from him. He has a right to know and you have to help each other get through this,” Granger cooed at him, stroking through his messy locks once with one hand while using her thumb to rub over his stomach. “And you have to go to Pomfrey for a check-up. And _then_ you have to go to St Mungos or a magical creature expert.” He said nothing and simply nodded along. He knew that, too. He had to give Remus the opportunity to tell him in his face that he did not want these pups. Maybe that would help him in making the decision, too.

“Can- Can you get Pomfrey?”

The medi-witch was there in five minutes, looking a bit flustered but giving her best to remain soft to not scare him away again. Ron and Hermione anxiously watched on from the sidelines, giving him moral support. “Now, dear, you gave us all quite the scare. But we can do this, right?” Poppy sighed, trying to sound enthusiastic. She had Moony’s scent on her, probably having patched him up - it did make the omega feel a little insecure. She then asked him to lie down before she drew on his stomach with her wand, making him feel squeezy. It took three minutes - easily the longest three minutes of his life - before she nodded to herself, “35 days old, so they must be regular werewolves.”

While that appeased him, he couldn’t help but stammer, “T-They…”

“Only twins, boy. You can call yourself lucky it’s not more. Werewolves are known to have four to six on occasion. Stil, it might be a risky pregnancy. I don’t think I have to tell you that I am not qualified for this, Potter. You have to go to St Mungos or a special healer, who treats werewolves. I can research on werewolves more but you surely know, how little research there is.” Smiling weakly, she apologized somewhat. Of course, the school nurse wouldn’t deal with this often. Nevertheless, he felt like passing out or panicking. Seeing that, she cast a small calming charm on him. “That’s everything I can tell you as of yet. Normally, I’d advise you to tell their father straight away- Seeing that fool is still unconscious and lost a bit too much blood, however, I ask you to give him some rest. You should do the same.” Warningly glaring at Hermione and Ron, she silently told them to go away soon to make that happen.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry slept through the whole afternoon and night after days of barely sleeping at all, closely pressing into the bed, which smelled of his mate. He had no nightmares, feeling safe there. In the morning, he awoke to the smell of food - bacon, eggs, some veggies - and an oversized cat being curled up around him, stroking over his back with unsteady hands and pressing kisses to his forehead. Upon realizing it was his mate - injured because of him - the omega tensed and made himself very, very small to avoid being hurt. But, of course, the DADA teacher had no such thing in mind, anyway, audibly cooing at him to calm down.

“A-Alpha-”

“Don’t be afraid. I’m- I’m just happy you’re back,” the young adult was comforted and pressed closer to the secure warmth of his lover, a mouth kissing along the scar on his neck, where Greyback had bitten him all those months ago. “I love you- Don’t ever leave me again. _Please_ ,” he was almost smothered by the desperate embrace, that followed. “Was so worried you got hurt or worse. So worried I’d not see you again.” Something wet hit Harry’s neck; he had never actually seen Remus cry before and it only made him depressed to witness it now. “I was so glad to find you at Grimmauld- But then Minerva said it was unwise to go to you so close before the moon and I stayed, let Hermione and Ron take you in the morning. I’m so sorry I didn’t come myself- It should have been me; I should have cared better for you, should have brought you to Poppy straight away. I’m sorry, Harry. I'm sorry you felt the need to run away from me.”

He couldn’t take Moony feeling guilty anymore. Ashamed, the younger mage clarified, “I-It was my fault! Not yours- You did nothing wrong. I- I was an idiot. I’m sorry.” To get his point across and maybe savor that moment one last time before the inevitable disaster took place, he struggled to get away from the other and kiss him. It was desperate, animalistic. Teeth were almost clashing as Remus circled his tongue, subduing it with one, swift motion. The older one almost seemed to want and go further, growling as he let his hand wander downward toward his bum. Remus, despite his own heavier injuries, must have smelled other people on Harry, making him feel the need to change that. But the submissive had to prevent this so they could talk, pathetically whimpering to make him stop.

“D-Don’t you want to know, what happened?” He sounded a bit more accusing than he wanted to.

“I’d forgive you for anything. I’m just happy you’re here,” Moony pointed out, caressing his cheek lovingly, minding some cuts on it. He seemed to really mean it, too.

“I-It’s important, though,” the Gryffindor used the last bit of bravery he had and his mate sat up, pulling him into his lap to face him fully, inspect his state. Lupin was displeased to see him hurt but that was the least bit of worries they currently had. Nevertheless, Remus proceeded to kiss a cut on his cheek. “I-I…” the words were stuck in his throat and it only got worse when he was regarded with nothing but love. ‘ _He will hate this. But he has a right to know. T-To decide…’_

“You can eat first, too, love. We don’t have to hurry…” the omega received a heart-warming smile; one, which he did not deserve in his opinion.

Potter shook his head. Biting into his lower lips so hard he almost drew blood, he took one of Remus’ hands, which had been on his cheek again. Both of them were trembling and it didn’t exactly get better when he brought it down to his stomach, making it press against it in a motion, which would be understood in all languages. “I- I’m pregnant.” Again, a crushing silence followed, not even the fingers on him twitching in response, his alpha frozen in place. Involuntarily, he began to feel tears run down his cheeks again. Was this how Tonks had felt? “Twins. Werewolves, not wolves. About a month a-along.” He could barely find the strength to form sentences through his hiccups. “I’m sorry. I- I know you don’t- Didn’t want this- It’s my fault!” With everything spilled, he could only wait for a reaction. He didn’t know, what he hoped to hear. Something positive? A demand for an abortion? He simply hoped not to be pushed right of the bed and screamed at like Uncle Vernon had loved to do when he had come back after his first year.

“Pregnant…” it wasn’t even a question, but a horrified statement. The professor withdrew his hands from his mate, holding his own face in worry. The smaller frame took this as a bad sign.

Not being able to cope with this anymore, the orphan almost incoherently asked, “Do y-you want to- to get rid of them? I can- I can understand. J-Just don’t leave me-”

“Are you crazy?” His mate for life asked him as if he had told him some odd story about Dumbledore and Voldemort being madly in love. “No!” His slightly wet face was encased in two hands, squishing him. “Why would you ever think-”

“T-Tonks?” He sniveled and didn’t understand anything anymore.

The question took a second to register with Remus but it soon visibly clicked within his mind, when he cringed. “I- Erm… It’s different now…” His mentor oddly told him, “Because… I- It’s better with a pack- the curse, I mean.” Remus admitted lycanthropy wasn’t worth dying over. Harry could only see the reason for this in them being mated. Moony had always seen Harry as a viable mate - even as an infant. Of course, Remus being a good man, he had rejected his wolf’s views for the longest time, getting into other relationships instead. Relationships, which had been flawed from the start because Moony didn’t accept them. When Harry had eventually fallen in love with Remus in August, the wolf had been more than happy to agree to a relationship - in contrast to Remus, who had taken some time to agree. So, did Remus accept these children because it was _Harry,_ who carried them?

Staring at him like an actual saint, Harry’s breath stocked, “Y-You’re happy, alpha?” His inner omega could have fainted of joy weren’t his wolfish side exhausted from the moon, anyway.

Nodding enthusiastically, Remus’ voice was almost two pitches too high, “Yes!” In the next moment, Harry was tackled and crushed beneath a far heavier frame, which assaulted his face with kisses. He could only helplessly giggle throughout it, a little perplexed. At one point, the pregnant male was met with the enthusiastic face of his mate and a wolfish whine of joy, “Edward is going to have siblings! We can have a big pack- erm, family.” Clearly, the alpha was driven a little by instinct by now. But so was Harry, who was overjoyed at being praised for being pregnant and providing for the pack.

They soon sat up, Harry leaning against his mate contently and sitting in his lap, munching away at the food - he had to eat a lot for the cubs now, didn’t he? All the while, Moony ecstatically latched onto his stomach, running his hands over it despite there being no real bump yet. He also kissed all over Harry, occasionally accepting food from the expecting adult.

At one point, their door was knocked on and as it opened, revealed a cautious Hermione and Ron. Apparently, they wanted to check on the omega’s well-being. But they seemed surprised to see Remus there. Granger awkwardly smiled, “Oh, Remus… we thought you were still at the Hospital Wing. It’s unusual for Madam Pomfrey to let her patients go that soon…” They remained rooted in the doorway, trying to read Harry’s gleeful face.

“Well, you see, I might have employed my knowledge on the secret passageways to flee,” the Marauder informed them, something tense beneath his happy tone. His gaze was fixed on his two students, who didn’t dare to enter the room fully.

“Ah,” the Muggleborn made but then her own boyfriend’s gaze landed on Moony’s hand stroking over the yet flat belly of Harry, making him prod at Hermione to see that, too. She lost quite a bit of her tension and addressed her male best friend, “Harry… you already talked to him?” He eagerly nodded as he munched on some bacon.

“Yes, he did,” the alpha drawled and nuzzled his mate’s neck, making the latter shudder slightly and willingly reveal more of it. Whispering to Harry, Remus guessed in hurt, “You… told them before me?” Ever since getting together, Lupin had become a bit jealous of things like these.

Granger crossed her arms when Remus’ comment made the submissive one shrink in on himself. “Considering you were unconscious at the time, Professor, _yes,_ ” she called him out on his envy, having heard. She proceeded to take a step forward into the room then, only to be menacingly growled at for trespassing into the alpha’s territory. Appalled, she retreated.

Not liking this, Harry pleaded his mate, “Please, don’t growl at them…” He had the mild worry that his lover’s jealousy would only get more intense now. On the one hand, he liked to be treasured like this, on the other one, he disliked fights. Before Moony could decline, he was forced to eat the broccoli, the younger one didn’t want to have. “A-Anyway,” he sheepishly said then and returned to the original topic, “Remy was happy about… _this_.” He motioned toward his belly, flushing. “S-So… we’re uh… keeping them.” The father-to-be felt increasingly ashamed he had ever considered to get rid of them.

Ronald deadpanned, “Mom’s going to have a heart attack… uh, and she’ll wanna be their grandma, by the way.” Despite that, Potter knew Ron was secretly happy for him.

Hermione also grinned, “I’m very happy for you both even if this might be difficult… But I can try and help you research and seek out someone, who has knowledge about this.” She offered her help, which both of them were grateful for.

*~*~*~*~*

Throughout the whole day, Harry, his friends, and Remus could talk about nothing but the small twins, gleefully anticipating their arrival. The next day, however, brought some dreadful clarity to the situation. Sitting on their couch in front of the lit fireplace, Remus and his mate leaned against each other, a bit lost in thought, while Teddy rested in the crib nearby. He had stayed with Molly for the full moon as usual and was exhausted from his earlier play-time with Harry.

The student quite solemnly pointed out, “If they are coming in eight months, I might not be able to do my NEWTs… And I can’t start as a teaching assistant here, either, if I have to care for them…” He had wanted to become a professor at Hogwarts. Somber, he fiddled with the sleeves of his black robes, not liking the happiness from before vanishing.

His temple was touched by soft lips, trying to cheer him up, “Maybe we can call in another favor with Shacklebolt or Minerva… perhaps you can take your NEWTs early or a bit later. And you’re young, love. Too young to become a professor straight away, anyway. I don’t think it will matter in the great scheme of things.” Moony had become even more affectionate now, his lips constantly attached to some part of the student's body.

“But… But what about Teddy, Remus? Won’t he feel bad? L-Left out?” His eyes landed on the open door to his room, feeling worried about his adoptive son. “I don’t want him to feel like the third wheel…”

“Why would you think that he would?”

“He’s not a werewolf, Remy, and everyone else in the family will be… A-And he’s not my bio child, is he?” The young father couldn’t help but feel bad about it. Would Teddy feel like him at the Dursleys? “I- I love him, I don’t want him to hurt.” Regarding his own stomach, he prayed his children would get along. He didn't think he could bear it if they did not.

His hand was taken and held securely. Again, Remus remained optimistic, “Edward will probably be like Bill, Harry. He will have some wolfish tendencies. I don’t think he will be too sad about not transforming. And if he is… he can always become an Animagus, can’t he? He’s a Metamorphmagus, it will be all too easy for him. Also, he will be… 15 months old, when the twins come. They’ll grow up together - they won’t even notice they are only half-siblings.”

A grim thought crossed the Savior’s mind, however, “What if he wants to be a real werewolf, though…” It wasn’t unheard of. There were wizards, which let themselves be turned into dark creatures for various reasons. He searchingly regarded his mate, minding his amber eyes - staring at them would be taken as an attempt to fight Remus. “Would you…?”

Lupin appeared more than a little disturbed. “I’d tell him he’s nuts. Harry, this _is_ a curse. Being like us has little to no advantages. I’d rather chew off my own tail than… than _bite_ him.” The Boy-Who-Lived nodded in understanding and kept silent for a while, resting his head against his mate's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. Now, it was Moony’s time to worry. “We have to find someone, who has a clue about werewolf health," he sighed in exhaustion. Their problems seemed to be never-ending at points.

“Y-Yeah… but they’d also have to have a clue on _male_ omegas, Remy. I don’t think there is such a person. Otherwise, we’d have known this was possible,” Harry shook his head. He had given up on that hope to find someone straight away. Not even Mungos had such a healer and they were the biggest magical hospital in the country. “I’m sure it’ll be fine… I mean, they’ll just cut me open and pull them out eventually, right? It's not like a lot can go wrong.”

The wizard seemed horrified again. “ _C-Cut open_ , love?” He was regarded in worry as if he were crazy.

The younger one cocked his head, “C-Section?” His mate stared at him blankly.  “Is… that not a thing wizards do…?” Sometimes, Harry despised his own obliviousness and that of wizards.

“Erm…” his lover blinked in confusion. “Do Muggles _cut open_ pregnant women…?”

“Sometimes.”

His mentor paled to an unhealthy degree, seemingly ready to plead the Minister to help out the poor Muggles, so they would stop that. “ _We_ don’t do that,” Harry was informed. “There are… spells. A sort of erm… teleportation spell. Please don’t ask, how it’s done exactly. I don’t know.”

The omega let out a relieved sigh, “Good. Because I wasn’t looking forward to having a c-section, anyway. Do you think Pomfrey can do that?”

Remus seemed torn, “Maybe. But getting them out won’t be the problem. Properly caring for and knowing _when_ they come out will be, however. I wouldn’t be surprised if werewolf pregnancies are shorter than human ones… we aren’t human, after all. And what about the full moons… We have to get to an expert.” Unhappily, Harry agreed but they still had no idea, where to acquire such an expert. Then, Remus’ face turned grim, “We might have to pay Greyback a visit.”

“What?” Wide-eyed, Harry held his belly in a protective manner, “I don’t think going to a Dementor-infested place is a good idea with me being like this. Also, what would he know? He's crazy.” He had a strong dislike for his sire even if his wolf didn't get the reason for that.

“You might not like it but Fenrir has more knowledge on our kind than anyone else. Harry, his pack had over 50 members in good times. And I hate to admit it but they were all well cared for. He might have been cruel to humans but not his own pack - if we disregard him forcing every omega in it into a relationship with him.” Greyback had even attempted to do the same to the black-haired teen, trying to rape him. Luckily, he had been stopped in time by Aurors searching for Harry. “And… if he has a few omegas, perhaps he has a male one, too. He’d get him pregnant without doubt even if Fenrir might not _keep_ his omega pregnant for long.” Lupin emitted a low growl. “It’s our best chance to get information fast.”

“And… why would he tell us anything after having him locked up in Azkaban with some of his pack?” The submissive raised an eyebrow. They had not managed to catch every member of it but many.

The older one shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know. But we could, of course, offer our assistance in return.” After a suspicious look from the student, he clarified, “Not in making a prison escape, of course. But maybe he wants something else, we can provide. It’s worth a shot. We just have to ask Kingsley _very_ nicely, whether we can get into Azkaban. Don’t worry about the Dementors, I’ll protect you… _three_.”

Cocky, Harry climbed into his mate’s lap. “Protect us, huh? I’m a better fighter than you, though. I didn’t see you killing Voldemort…”

“Well, you _did_ die,” he was teased slightly and a peck was placed on his nose, making him giggle cutely.

“Only for a bit, though.” He huffed, “Also, it was more the Horcrux, who died…”

“Luckily,” the smaller frame received a smile before being given a real kiss. “I won’t ever let you get hurt again,” his alpha promised additionally.

Nibbling at the other’s lip, the young adult chuckled, “And therefore you take me to Azkaban? Sounds logical, Remy.”

“You’re always safe in my presence.”


	3. The Wrong Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry faces Draco after being gone for a few days. For odd reasons, the former feels the need to cuddle his blonde friend, quite to Remus' anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut :P

**Chapter 3 - The Wrong Scent**

***~*~*~*~***

_October 1998_

His first day after his small disappearance was… _interesting_. They had decided to not yet unveil his pregnancy until they knew more about it and he actually started to show in two months or so. Instead, they settled for him having had some kind of fever, which had left him so confused he had run off until it had cleared after the full moon. Most students were appeased by that, luckily. Not all he quickly learned, however.

On his way to History of Magic that morning, Harry walked alone through the hallways, coming from Remus’ quarters. Already, he had developed the habit to touch his belly over and over again, stroking over it or shielding it off. The werewolf could only hope it wasn't too obvious. Before he knew it, however, he was pulled into a random classroom as he passed its ajar door. He wanted to shout for help but he was hushed into silence, “Shh- It’s me. Merlin, one would _think_ you were more perceptive after a war and turning.” His newfound friend, Draco, shook his head at his obliviousness. “It’s a wonder none of us managed to kill you.” The deserted Death Eater grunted as he closed the door to the small classroom, which hadn’t been used in ages by the dusty looks of it, tables and chairs stacked at one end of it and a few, lonely candles illuminating it.

“H-Hey! It’s not like any of you were any better…” he grumbled, his pride somewhat hurt. “Also, it’s not like I expect people to ambush me here.”

“You should,” the Slytherin darkly answered, going through his blonde hair with a hand and looking at him in disappointment. He seemed a bit jumpy. “You don’t exactly have a fan club in Slytherin like at the other houses. Be glad I’m volunteering my time to spy for you and prevent the worst,  _Harry_ ,” the Malfoy scrunched up his nose, trying to seem a bit more annoyed than he really was.

Sheepish, Potter blushed in pink and toyed with the hem of his robes, “Well uh… thanks.”

“Hmpf, no problem,” he was begrudgingly told by the one, who had once been his worst enemy - right after Voldemort, of course. “Anyway, I obviously wanted to talk about something different. Where _were_ you.” The omega was all but stared down, Draco surely knowing it was easy to intimidate him nowadays. 

“S-Sick.”

Snorting, the dark mage shook his head, “ _Of course_. You’re a bad liar and an even worse Occlumense." Draco called bullshit, sounding grumpy at not being trusted in his view.

Biting his lower lip, Harry shifted around on his feet because he disliked making his friends mad. “Uh… I really was sick, though…” And he still was at times. Pomfrey had ordered some potions against morning sickness, though, so it would be fine soon.

“I almost got myself killed trying to track down the last Death Eaters in search of you. You better tell me, what happened, or else I’ll skin your mate and make a nice rug out of him,” the other 18-year-old seemed _slightly_ pissed off to risk his life for naught, inching closer to loom over him - an action he probably had seen Remus do. 

With a sigh of defeat, the omega meekly demanded, “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone for at least the next two months or so.” While curiously cocking his head, the blonde made an approving noise. “I uh… I know this will sound like a joke but e-er… I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant? _Sure_ , Potter,” Malfoy laughed it off, not a believer. “I heard more creative things about you.”

“I _am_ pregnant,” the father huffily informed him again, feeling the need to hit the other currently. “Twins, actually. And werewolves. Of course, my mate is the father.” Harry crossed his arms, chin raised higher than was usual for him. After his panic, he had become proud of his situation. He _was_ helping out his pack with this, after all. He was providing offspring and was going to raise them well, making them tiny, brave Gryffindor werewolves.

“You… serious?” Despite having witnessed the horrors of war, Draco seemed terrified of the prospect and simply stared at his stomach. “Y-You don’t even have a bump or anything…”

“I’m only a month along, Draco, of course, I don’t show yet. They’re tiny, I guess,” he tried to seem knowledgeable, despite not having the slightest clue about this. “Remus said I would show in two months or maybe a little earlier since it’s two.” The Slytherin was so pale he almost seemed as if he would faint any second now. Harry hoped he wouldn't because he was too lazy to get Pomfrey right now.

“He… bloody knocked you up? L-Like, after a month of being together and not really marrying. That’s…” the rather conservative pureblood stocked, “Very erm… _classy.”_

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry took no offense. After all, they had been a surprise and they should have been more careful. These children would change their prior plans significantly. Nevertheless, they loved them. “That’s, what concerns you most? Not, that I’m male?”

“Wait… don’t tell me, you’re actually _surprised_ you got pregnant. This really was an accident?” Brows furrowed, Draco seemed afraid for his well-being.

“They’re not accidents, I love them!” The expecting omega defended his children, earning him a funny look. “A-Also, of course, I didn’t fucking now! How was I supposed to know! Not even Remus or Pomfrey knew I could… I doubt you knew.” How would Draco? Of course, his mom was a healer but he doubted she had knowledge on werewolves that vast.

“Oh Merlin, give me a rest…” Malfoy covered his eyes with a hand, negatively surprised. “How doesn’t a werewolf know he can get omegas pregnant?”

“How do you know! Draco, it’s not exactly heard of-”

“-maybe not,” the Death Eater cryptically answered. “But had you asked me I could have told you so. I bloody saw one of er… _you_ being pretty round when I had to deliver messages to the pack. He didn’t seem very happy, however - I can understand that. Bearing Greyback’s children must be a waking nightmare. Especially while living in a fucking forest like some kind of animal.” The pureblood told him matter-of-factly. “Also, isn’t it kind of common sense to use protection?”

More than interested in this little fact and ignoring the insult, the omega excitedly inquired, “Wh-Where is this omega? Can you-”

“Dead.” Was the rather curt answer, which terrified the pregnant male to no end. Had he died in childbirth or earlier? Seeing his expression, the Death Eater comforted him, “Our- the Dark Lord wasn’t happy with Greyback. So he made him pay.” It was a morbid sort of comfort, to say the least. “I can’t really help you there, Harry. It's not like I am in contact with the pack at all - I don't even know whether they disbanded after the Ministry caught Greyback.”

“It’s okay,” the latter answered, feeling quite horrible now thanks to the story. This omega could very well have been him. Greyback would have impregnated him, too, hadn’t he been stopped. Nobody deserved something like this. “But… thanks for the info. A-At least I know this is normal now,” he told his informant somewhat timidly. He felt quite foolish because Draco had known this was a possibility but neither Remus nor he had.

The dark mage slowly nodded in acknowledgment. Then he asked, “And… you’re going to keep those babies?” When he made an approving sound, Malfoy contemplated, “You’re making a fine target out of yourself like that. Guess I’ll have to work overtime to make up for that.” The deserted member of the Dark Side seemed annoyed to have more work on his hands but cast the Gryffindor one of his rare smiles.

Feeling sly, Harry cooed, “Hm, maybe if I get a few more litters, I can make you be a godfather to one of them for your help. These two are reserved for Hermione and Ron, though.” Malfoy turned a deep shade of pink, which was clearly visible against his pale skin. It only got so much worse, when the omega decided Draco looked comfortably soft; forcing him into a hug. While the latter made a strangled sort of noise, Harry didn’t even understand, why he had decided to embrace him. Normally, he would dislike this. But right now, he felt like getting Draco’s scent on himself and vice versa was a brilliant thing to do for some obscure reason.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll take the bloody Weasleys as your ideal for a family… You're a Potter, you only need _one_ heir.” Malfoy, despite having deserted, still held onto some of his pureblood beliefs. His friend tried to get him to back off by insulting his favorite family additionally, struggling against the clingy werewolf. “Do you _want_ to get me killed? Potter, I don’t need your mutt of a boyfriend to decide I’m trying to steal you away because we smell of each other.” Harry barely listened, rubbing his cheek against the other’s chest, against his silver and green tie. It was a quite cat-like action, honestly. “What are you doing!”

The 18-year-old stopped then, shrugged, and dumbly grinned, “I have no clue but it feels good.” The bell then notified them that the next lesson had started, “Hmpf… Have to go to History now. We’ll see each other at DADA then!” He finally released Draco, who had not taken History of Magic this year.

“If he kills me, I’ll haunt you as a ghost, Potter.”

*~*~*~*~*

In front of the DADA classroom, Harry met Ron. The latter was hugged by Hermione, who had been at History with Harry. The classroom was still occupied; Remus was apparently keeping the 5th year longer today.  
After Hermione had finished giving her boyfriend a peck and told him some sweet nothings, the omega saw it fit to hug his male best friend, too. “E-Er… mate?” Ronald questioned that behavior since the status quo basically entailed that _no one_ was to touch Harry under normal circumstances, lest Lupin became severely agitated.

“Hm?” The Savior chirped as he pressed close into his best friend, doing the same he had done to Darco, rubbing his scent onto the other. Their classmates seemed confused by that action as well, maybe thinking he was sick again with his wonderous illness from before.

“Are you er… okay?” Weasley asked him in concern while Hermione seemed a little irritated about her boyfriend being hogged by the gay omega.

“Sure.”

Uncertainly, Ron patted the other’s back like that of a dog and looked at Hermione for help. But she could only clarify, “It must be you. He wasn’t like that with me… did you perhaps touch Professor Lupin?” But Ron shook his head and tried to fight against his affectionate doings, only to have the black-haired one develop incredible strength and crush him more. 

Luckily, Draco chose that moment to appear and joined them, having made the Golden Trio his new friends. Seeing Harry being odd again, the only Slytherin also asked, “Why are you doing that again? I thought you liked Weasley. You want to kill him, too?” After a short question by Ron, he added, “Yeah, he did the same to me. I think he’s planning a homicide.”

“Mate, go hogging Hermione. She likes cuddling,” the ginger gave his best to pry off his clingy friend, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. But Harry remained stubborn and did not stop. The Savior just felt like this was too comfortable to end. He only stopped, once Neville also appeared. He smelled of fertilizer and plants, the strong scent attracting the omega’s attention. Straight away, the latter left Ron and went on to walk up to the other young man, who was deeply emerged in a book of his.

But he came to a sudden halt, when the door opened and 5th years started pouring out, his own classmates entering the classroom perplexedly and giving him no chance to get to Neville for now. A little pout on his lips, Potter followed his two best friends to the front row and sat down there, sitting in between Draco and Hermione. Their professor quickly put some stuff away and wiped the board before coming directly for him and looming over his table.

“Harry, good to see you again,” he smiled warmly but gave no other form of affection to him since they never became physical in public, “I erm… sent the letter to Kingsley this morning after you left.” The letter had contained the plea to be allowed to visit Azkaban soon.

“Oh, that’s great. I learned some stuff, too - but I’ll tell you later,” Harry chirped. He disliked distracting his alpha from work severely, so he always tried to keep it short. After all, he deemed it unfair to prevent the others learning something for their NEWTs.

Remus nodded and made a move to go away but then his head snapped back toward him. The omega could just so make out his mate’s nostrils flare before his gaze shifted toward Draco, low-key growling at his student. “Mister Malfoy,” Lupin’s voice became icy, something which almost no one had witnessed before. Even the Death Eater, who had met Voldemort several times, seemed quite intimidated and sank down in his chair. “I thought it _pretty_ clear no one was to touch him. The same goes for you,” he then eyed Ron, the room dead silent all of a sudden. It  _never_ was silent in the Marauder's classes. They were lively, happy, and sometimes filled with laughter.

While the omega did not dare to speak up against his own alpha much, Malfoy defended himself cockily, “I didn’t touch him - he touched me, sir. I had no choice in the matter. Neither did Weasley. Everyone can confirm that.”

The black-haired werewolf perceived heads around him nodding but he wished they hadn’t. Trying to appease Moony in time, Harry whimpered pathetically but it helped none. “You touched them,” Remus said in betrayal, half-angry and half-curious, staring him down. It was quite an unusual behavior for his submissive, who seldom did anything disobedient nowadays. The atmosphere was tense, multiple 8th years anticipating the worst.

“Yes, alpha, but-”

“-Go upstairs. Wash. _Now_ ,” he was actually snarled at by his pack-leader, which frightened the younger one - and everyone in the room, including some creatures - to the core, making them flinch.

“I-I-” he wanted to say something but was drowned out by another growl. Mortified, Harry then quickly did as told, standing up. He walked toward the back of the class and ascended the stairs there, leaving his eyes fixed to the ground, cheeks and eyes burning. When he stood beneath the shower, letting it wash away all _wrong_ scents - his clothes had been given to the house elves, too - he started to get a clearer mind again, small tears of shame running down his cheeks.

‘ _What was I thinking? Why did I do that?’_ He repeatedly questioned, trying his best to come up with an answer. He had known this stressed out Remus and he also had known this couldn’t end well for himself. So why had he done it? ‘ _I hope he didn’t get angry at Ron and Draco…’_ He began to feel guilty and ashamed of himself. Scrubbing his skin thoroughly to a point it almost hurt to touch, he couldn’t help but feel the need to repeat his prior actions despite his punishment.

Even his wolf side seemed to agree, ‘ _Be close to friends.’_ It seemed more than enthusiastic to get more people to touch and cuddle him. For some reason, only males. The black-furred creature didn’t demand to be close to Ginny or Hermione. Was he sick with some werewolf-illness?  
After finishing his shower, which left his skin quite red in some places, he put on some of Remus’ old Muggle hoodies to get back his mate’s scent. Maybe that would appease the latter? He prayed it would since the omega couldn't cope with his lover being angry at him instead of proud. Either way, the student decided against going back to class, too uncomfortable. Instead, he sat on their bed and waited for his livid mate to arrive and give him a scolding for something, Harry didn’t understand fully.

It inevitably happened a few moments later, quite lively footsteps coming up the flight of stairs. Soon, he had his professor in front of him, arms crossed, disappointed. The student, too, crossed his arms in front of his belly, frightened. “What was that supposed to be, Harry? Did you try to make me jealous? You know very well, how dangerous that can be-”

“I- I didn’t, alpha,” he just so got out, his throat tight because he was scared.

“Then why did you do it?”

Fiddling with his bluish sleeves and looking at the flowery pattern of their blanket, the omega could only provide, “I-I had to, alpha! My wolf wanted to a-and I did- I don’t know, why…” It sounded like a bad lie, despite it being the truth again. “A-And I still want to.” He was sniveling, feeling like a horrible person for hurting Remus.

The latter had started to pace the room, thinking really hard on something. He then hypothesized, “Maybe a maternal instinct. I’m not really knowledgeable on those, I’m afraid… That is if you are telling the truth at all.” Amber eyes tried to read him even though Lupin wasn’t a Legilimens. “I hope you are - for your own sake. Moony is angry.” Underlining that, he continued to occasionally snarl at his omega when the latter moved too much.

“I am telling the truth,” the omega pouted but then confusedly regarded his mate, who was loosening his striped tie around his neck, throwing it over a chair. “Remy?” He innocently questioned his teacher.

“I can’t stand the smell on you,” the answer was more of a bark again, Moony gaining the upper hand and dictating Remus’ actions slowly but surely. "It's driving me nuts." 

Squeaking when the other discarded of his jacket and shirt, Harry pointed out, “I have class later, Remus!” His mate was very clearly readying himself for a good pounding, which could not happen right now if they were being honest. They should be at lunch right now!

“I don’t for a while; too bad for you,” the Marauder became a bit evil. “If you don’t let me I might do something regrettable to someone. As I said, Moony is angry.”

Seeing his mate almost completely naked made the omega slightly flustered on top of the bed. But the urgency and demanding tone of Remus excited him, making him increasingly more interested in skipping lunchtime. “McGonagall will be cross with me if I miss Transfiguration…” he weakly retorted while a stark naked mentor of his was approaching self-assuredly, attacking the sipper of his hoodie, roughly pulling it down.

Another energetic rumble, “If she has any objections, she can gladly come here to sort it out with me.” The piece of clothing was opened and stolen from Harry before his white shirt beneath that was taken from him, as well. The omega was then forced into silence by a wet mouth on his, teeth biting on his lower lip to make him open his mouth as his belt was undone. Sheepishly, the smaller frame took the cock in front of him in his hand, stroking firmly up and down. Harry did feel somewhat sorry about hurting Remus, so he tried to make up for it as best as he could. Before he knew it, his trousers were down to his ankles and discarded, leaving him entirely bare. Moony was alread setting a fast pace, showing where this was going. The expecting male was shivering; the quarters were quite cold in autumn and they hadn’t put on the fireplace yet today. Nevertheless, he kept on his eager handjob, his lover taking pity on him and idly playing with his smaller dick, too, thumbing along a vein on its underside.

“Mh, you’re so pretty and you still wonder, why I get jealous all the time,” the older werewolf breathed against his plush, abused lips. “I’ll be so glad when you show. Then everybody knows you belong to me and _only_ me,” the alpha’s possessiveness took hold of him, “My pups are in you, no one else’s.” Their next kiss was wild, more brutal, and the handjob for Harry stopped then. While Moony was no ungrateful lover, he barely cared much for those little things. His only goal was to excite Harry so much that the latter would be slick enough to fuck without causing pain; Remus was quite above average in size and his knot wasn’t easy to take either. Fortunately for him, it didn’t take very much to make the omega wet, since he was hypersensitive to stimulation.

It wasn’t like Harry minded the lack of foreplay - well, the lack of foreplay, which involved pleasure for himself. He got off on getting Remus off, so it wasn’t a big deal at all. His inner wolf begged him to please his alpha and he followed its instructions on instinct. So, he wasn’t offended when his mentor roughly turned him around very soon, pressing him face-first into the mattress, legs dangling off of the edge of the bed and ass held high up.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Harry whimpered for attention, wriggling around to get the other to get on with it. In the beginning, the young adult had been kind of embarrassed about his own eagerness and hypersensitivity. But, truly, his ability to have multiple orgasms like a woman made up for that. If he compared this kind of sex to the one he had had with Ginny in the past - before they had fallen out of love - he didn't want the old kind back. 

His ass was gripped none too gently, squeezed in a slightly painful way. When it came to being intimate like this, his usually reserved husband became some sort of literal animal, losing all resemblance of softness and care until he came. Not that Harry minded. Again, it somehow felt right to be this way - and he kind of became aroused knowing he was all bruised up beneath his clothes.  
A finger breached his entrance with ease, teasing him by slowly sliding in and out. The pack-leader even possessed the audacity to mock his small, needy thrusts, “Thought you had very important classes later?” The Marauder curled his finger within him, rubbing over his g-spot mercilessly.

“Nuh- Doesn’t mh- matter,” the omega replied, mind too hazy to come up with something witty. Not below begging, he pleaded instead, “Fuck me… _please_.”

A pleased sound escaped his mate, who proceeded to reward him by rubbing against that good spot within him a second time and rougher, making him shudder a bit. “But why? You’re already filled with my little ones…” The Marauder always had to make fun of him, didn’t he? Were Harry a bit more feisty during sex, he might have growled at the other for his mischief.

Clawing at the sheets below him, the student whined, “Please, alpha… knot me.” Harry wanted to savor this intimacy as long as he could. He did not think having sex would be safe for long considering Remus’ roughness. “Please!” Harry was pretty sure he was being punished right now because the other was making him wait so long, which was fairly unusual.

“Such a good omega for me, aren’t you?” he was finally praised again and the finger left him, straight away replaced by something far bigger than that. It didn’t seem like Remus enjoyed waiting much longer, either, both of them glad there was little to no need for preparation - a small perk of being a werewolf, the smaller frame supposed. The head pushed into him slowly, making him make a miserable noise; it _did_ hurt a little bit. But he took it nevertheless, relaxing on top of the bed, his bum supported by his alpha. The student didn’t have to do much besides take, what was being offered. In fact, his lover always encouraged him to be completely pliant beneath him.

While more of the length was entering him steadily, Remus began to loom over him more until Harry felt a gust of air against his neck, making his hair there stand up in anticipation. The scar Moony had created there when they had mated was lewdly licked at, the younger one knowing, what was about to come next. Before that, however, the other mage darkly drawled, “Heal it and I’ll refresh it the instant I see - even if we’re in the mh- Great Hall. I’ll knot you right there in front of everyone, so it’s clear you are mine.”

“Y-Yes, alpha,” the omega didn’t possess the power to be disobedient right now. Not when canine teeth, which were a little too sharp to be human, grazed over his skin and the threat sounded so genuine.

“Good,” his teacher told him as if watching him cast a spell successfully for the first time before pulling out suddenly only to thrust right back into the willing body beneath him. As he let out a silent shout because of the angle having been just right to hit his favorite spot, the back of Harry’s neck was bitten into harshly, breaking skin. That instant, the submissive went limp, losing his ability to move almost entirely as his pressure point was abused.  
The teeth remained in his neck for quite a while, the animalistic pounding continuing while the 18-year-old prayed the silencing charms around their home were still in place. Alongside his mixture of whimpers, moans, and shouts, the bed clearly screamed in agony at being misused like this. Moony was relatively quiet in comparison, only minimally growling at his omega.

Potter was quite certain he’d not be walking today. He had never seen his mate be _this_ aggressive - not that he minded; in fact, his first orgasm was rapidly approaching as the sound of skin slapping against skin and squishy sounds from his overwhelming wetness filled the room. And he was quite certain this had something to do with the pack-leader despising the foreign scent on his _belongings_. Almost, the Gryffindor felt tempted to make this situation repeat.

The last Marauder let go off his neck then, lapping at the blood like a vampire again as he drove into the smaller frame with drawn out, thorough thrusts. He must have felt Harry starting to tense around him, his moans becoming a few pitches higher, since he almost purred, “Going to ah- come for me, hm?” The omega vaguely whined in response and earned himself a broken chuckle. Feeling merciful, his mate helped him along and firmly jerked him off, pushing a hand between Harry and the mattress. With something akin to a howl, the newly bitten werewolf came, releasing his meager load onto the sheets but not softening all that soon. Harry’s limit was rather high up; he could come about four times if they _really_ tried. Well, to be honest, he often passed out at one point around his second orgasm, but not for long. He always came back online after a few seconds to a minute. While omegas weren’t built to last very long, they at least got the advantage of getting off very easily. Which was a good thing because, otherwise, no one in their right mind would volunteer to be pounded into by a crazed savage for an eternity before being tied to said caveman up to an hour.

So, while limply resting on the bed and being used to Remus’ hearts’ content, the youth tried to recover and not cringe because of the wet patch he now rested on. His lover meanwhile kissed - only rarely biting - up his spine to his neck, which gave him the opportunity to grip at brown, soft hair above him blindly, seeking more tender touches. But the alpha didn’t enjoy his omega moving without permission, so his hands were caught and pinned slightly above his head, forcing him have his face pressed into the mattress, no way of supporting his own weight available.

But the bottom only pouted and felt huffy for a second because the other sped up his pace again and sounded more needy himself now. Perhaps it was because of the need to mark Harry as his again or some funky pregnancy pheromones but Remus seemed to come quicker than usual this time, almost in half the time, Harry estimated. He was already feeling the knot swelling, a tell-tale sign of his alpha being rather close.

The small bump slipped in and out of him at first, too small yet. But after a few seconds, it had doubled in size and caught, not budging anymore - only with a lot of force would it move out but they weren’t crazy. So Remus became a little more careful as to not hurt either of them, pounding into his already pregnant mate with a few, short strokes, before filling him with his release, a futile attempt to impregnate him a second time. Harry’s hands and hips were released as he was pumped full of almost burning hot cum, Moony shakily supporting himself with both of his hands on top of the bed. Usually, he’d just collapse on top of the teen but, apparently, some sort of parental instincts told him to be a bit careful there. So, instead, he continued to thrust into the one below him a bit more until he couldn’t bear the overstimulation anymore, entirely spent. The omega meanwhile whimpered, his belly feeling a tad bit too full right now with no relief in sight for the next 45 minutes.

A little awkwardly, the two of them struggled to turn around and move to the other end of the bed but they eventually managed. Harry, still hard, was seated in his lover’s lap, leaning against his broader chest and catching his breath.  
“‘m still hard, Remy…” he tried to point out that he wanted to be helped out there. In response, his ear was silently nibbled at. “Help me…” He made his demand a little clearer, wriggling around in the lap, his smaller cock eagerly bouncing. Remus’ hands were on his stomach but made no move to get busy.

“You can ride me,” his lover _selflessly_ supplied and the student felt a grin against his neck, when the hips below him snapped up suddenly, making him groan.

“Too weak,” the submissive whined, honestly not having the strength right now. Every muscle of his hurt. “I thought my alpha would care for me,” the rare omega emotionally blackmailed the other to get his way.

But his mentor shook his head, “Do you think you deserve that, dear? After what you did? You hurt Moony’s feelings and mine.” The blackmailing was thrown right back at him, making him feel moderately shitty.

Trying to appease the other, he craned his neck to place a kiss beneath Remus’ chin. “I’m carrying your pups, so I think I should be forgiven… and I’ll buy you chocolate…”

“Hm, you have a point, don’t you?” The older, dominant male yielded and finally took his smaller dick in his hand, beginning an up and down motion while mouthing at the side of Harry’s throat, right were Greyback had bitten him, making waves of pleasure run through the smaller one, who was still securely tied to the other. “Hm… you make the prettiest sounds.” And, indeed, the Savior made some cute mewls. Normally, a handjob wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him on its own. But the other option wasn’t currently available.

Suddenly, they were startled by the sounds of Teddy crying in his crib, making them freeze. Feeling guilty, the omega, who was supposed to care for the cubs of his pack, realized, “I-I forgot to feed him for lunch…” Against his better judgment, he tried to move away, only to have his lover make a pained noise and pull him close again.

“Argh- Stay there,” he was growled at a bit but afterward gently comforted, “Don’t worry. It’s not exactly your fault you are preoccupied, is it? We’ll just call the elves.”

“R-Remy, we’re naked-”

“-Don’t think they haven’t seen us yet,” he was laughed at but, nevertheless, the teacher covered their more intimate parts with the blanket and continued his handjob in secret. He then proceeded to call Winky, one of the elves they had chosen to care for Edward while they had classes. She appeared next to them on the floor. “Can you please feed Edward?” While the older werewolf neutrally tasked her with that, Harry did his damndest to keep his noises down to a minimum and hide what they were doing. Which was rather difficult because he was already close with the thought of the dick inside of him and the cum making his belly bulge. Remus thumbing the head of his cock didn’t exactly help, either. To his luck, Winky was either oblivious or did not care, nodding before making her way to the small toddler.

With a bite to his neck, the omega came a second time, barely coating his mate’s hand with his release.

*~*~*~*~*

While Harry skipped Transfiguration, his mate forced him to go to dinner. “But _Remus_ …”

“-You have to eat for three people now,” the father to his children had remained steadfast, taking pleasure in showing off, what he had done to the teen. And no amount of hopeful begging from his submissive would change that fact, apparently.

So, beet red because his wrists were a purplish color and his neck sported a somewhat nasty bite mark now in addition to him walking a bit funnily, he went to his table, sat down with a contorted face between a Ravenclaw girl and Hermione - Remus had forbidden him to sit next to boys for the time being - and slammed his head onto the table with the noise of a dying stag, hiding his face.  
Nevertheless, multiple from his year, who had witnessed the prior happenings, were chuckling in delight as he dramatically fake-sobbed.

Hermione took pity on him first, not laughing at all. Concerned, she inquired, “He didn’t hurt you, did he? Harry, that wound looks nasty! Why don’t you heal it?” She had spotted the back of his neck, which was only semi-healed. So much, it wouldn’t become infected. “I can’t believe Remus did that-”

“It’s okay, ‘Mione,” he defended his mate, nevertheless, and pushed away her hand, which held her wand to heal him. Meekly, he folded his hands in his lap - he didn’t feel like eating even if he would eventually have to do so. “It only burns a bit. Also, I can’t heal it, alpha told me not to.” And he'd rather not risk being feisty today.

But even Ron demanded, “Mate, you’ve got to talk to him. He can’t just maul you for hugging people! Who does that? How can you be that jealous?” He peeked at him from behind Hermione; as did Draco. Both seemed a little spooked; Remus had probably continued to be livid at them.

Flushing, the young adult admitted, “W-Well, it’s not like he jumped and bit me as means of punishment. He uh… refreshed his claim, that’s all. Really, I didn’t even feel it in that moment. M-Moony was just very agitated…”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Granger had a murderous look on her face but didn’t seem to want to discuss this in front of everyone, fearing it would appear in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. After dinner, Harry was pulled out of the Hall against his will and into a deserted hallway. He told his three friends - Draco, Hermione, Ron - that he wasn’t supposed to leave Moony’s sight at the moment but they didn’t listen, taking the risk to kidnap him. Once they were alone, Hermione took a few steps closer to him while the two others were crossing their arms behind her. In one, quick motion, she captured Harry’s wrists in her hands and pulled up his sleeves, unveiling quite obvious bruises. “ _Harry_ ,” her tone was dangerous but also somewhat comforting, “This goes too far.”

“I-I told you he didn’t hurt me, though,” the smaller werewolf detached himself from her, not wanting to be bred again tonight - he didn’t think his ass would survive that. But looking at Weasley and Malfoy made him want to get close again for some suicidal reason. This time, he didn’t listen to his instinct to do so, however.

Again, the girl shook her head, “If that isn’t hurting, what is? I understand Remus has some sort of instinct to be dominant toward you but this is ridiculous. What did he do to you? Trap you by your hands and bite down?”

‘ _Oh… she doesn’t get it,’_ the gay boy realized and snorted. “Er…” he went on to clarify, what had happened, “Guys, he didn’t just beat me up or something. _This_ is more or less daily life for me-”

“-What?” All three seemed increasingly worried they had missed some sort of domestic violence going on behind closed doors.

Blushing in deep pink, he told them, “We had sex, that’s all.” He shrugged and told himself there was nothing to be ashamed of there. None of them were blushing virgins, he supposed. Seeing their aghast facial expressions, he added, “I told you he refreshed his claim. How did you think that worked? A-And werewolves aren’t exactly gentle by nature…” He wondered, how they could be that oblivious. Then again, before Remus, he wouldn’t have thought he’d like to be treated that roughly. “A-At least not during the act… he was nice afterward.”

“Please, for the love of Merlin, _stop_ ,” Ronald gagged and turned slightly green.

A bit more mature, Draco pointed out, “You never walk around like this, though.” He waved his arms around, motioning toward Harry's entire body.

The younger Gryffindor nonchalantly shrugged, “I usually am allowed to heal myself… You really needn’t be that worried for me. My alpha cares for me well. It’s just difficult for him when Moony thinks someone tries to steal me away. I don’t think me being pregnant helps a lot…” Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then stared at the Slytherin in confusion. Seeing the problem, Harry informed them, “He knows about it, don’t worry.” Malfoy seemed  _a bit_ offended at their stares.

Defending himself, the blonde hissed, “Can’t help him very well if I don’t know, can I?” Facing Granger, he insecurely mocked her, “I can’t believe you didn’t warn him he could be knocked up.” When asked, how he had known, Draco explained his sources again to the two others. “I know more than our brightest student? My, what happened?” The Death Eater chuckled, merrily insulting his new friends. But only Ron became angry most of the time; everyone else was used to Malfoy’s nature by now. “How the mighty have fallen. Anyway, I have to go now before the Bloody Baron retires - I don’t want to run into Peeves in the dungeons again. I believe we are sufficiently convinced _Harry Potter_ himself isn’t falling victim to domestic violence? Good.” Snooty as always, he waved at them curtly and went away, rolling his eyes. He probably tried to mask his own relief, Harry thought.

“He’s such a prick,” the ginger snarled when the other one was away far enough.

But the omega felt sad at his words, defending Draco, “No, he’s not. It’s just his way of showing affection!” Additionally, the pureblood couldn't appear weak if he wanted to live for a long time. It was too dangerous to be seen as weak as a known traitor.

“ _Sure_ ,” his other pureblood friend shook his head. “If he could, he’d skin you and make money off of your pelt, Harry. He simply wants the ‘Savior’ to help him because he has no chance of ever getting a job or any other friends.”

Seeing Harry’s hurt expression, his girlfriend huffed at him, “Ronald! Draco has shown he isn’t dark anymore and he’s not abusing Harry for anything. He risked his life to search for him-”

“Please, d-don’t fight,” the omega croaked, somewhat shying away from the couple. He couldn’t stand his friends being mad at each other. Even less than normal. The two begrudgingly softened at his frightened tone, yielding to his demand.

That night and the following, Remus slept just a little closer to him than was usual, trapping him in his hold. But the expecting omega was missing something. The bed didn’t feel quite right; it felt a bit too lonely, too insecure. Moony brushed it off, saying it was just his hormones acting up in odd ways but he did not feel satisfied. Secretly, he hoped they could visit Greyback very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd start the smut a little earlier this time.


	4. Visiting Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to become very clingy and visits someone he didn't see since June.

**Chapter 4 - Visiting Old Friends**

***~*~*~*~***

_October 1998_

A  few days later on the last day of October, Kingsley’s response arrived. The latter had seemed confused as to why they wanted to have a fun trip to the prison and meet Greyback but had agreed, nonetheless. The whole day, Harry could barely think straight. It didn’t help that his male friends were around again and the need to be close to them became apparent even more. On their morning break, Harry finally snapped under the pressure. 

“ _Draco,_ ” he produced a noise between whimper and coo as their group of friends sat on two stone benches in one of the courtyards, all cozied up in their thicker robes and scarves. The blonde sat next to him, lost in thought.

The Malfoy startled at his weird tone and irritatedly regarded him, grunting, “Huh?” No one paid their exchange any mind as of yet since it was nothing unusual for them to chat. 

“Give me your scarf,” the omega ordered, eyeing the silver and green piece of clothing. It was made of thick wool; knowing Draco’s family, it had been hand-knitted out of ultra-expensive wool from across the world. 

“What?” 

“The scarf, I want it.” He repeated himself and made a move to tug at the piece of fabric, the Slytherin perplexedly backing away and into Hermione’s back. 

While the girl now was directing her attention toward them, the Death Eater huffily informed his Gryffindor friend, “Er… no. You have a scarf, you dunderhead. Why do you want mine? It’s not even the right color…” He pulled it out of the omega’s hand, who suddenly seemed heart-broken. Harry questioned his strong emotional reaction, too, but his _need_ to have that scarf was too overwhelming. He felt like dying if he did not get it.

“But…” he furrowed his brows, trying to convince the other, “We’re friends, aren’t we? So give it to me.” His line of argumentation was rather lacking, however. So he tried to just snatch it from the other boy again, forcing the other to bump more into Granger in an attempt to prevent being stolen from. 

Finally, Draco had enough and jumped up, leaving the bench and the whiny omega, “What in Merlin’s name is going on with you? If you want a bloody Slytherin scarf, buy yourself one! It’s not like you lack money, you git.” 

By now, everyone was confused as to what they were doing. Now, the Savior somewhat growled, “I want _your_ scarf, though. If I buy one, it doesn’t smell like you.” He reached his hand out expectantly, not accepting _no_ as an answer. Before this break ended, that thing would be in his possession. If it wasn't, he'd have to use the ultimate weapon against the other: crying.

“You’re deranged,” Draco straight up insulted him, not enjoying to be put out of his comfort zone this far. Even then, he did not try to run off, seeing he had nowhere else to go. Not even, when the werewolf’s rumbles grew louder and convincingly frightening. 

Granger intervened finally, though, “Draco, give him your scarf.” Offended because she was on Harry’s side, Draco declined again. “It’s instinct, I bet. Give him the scarf - I’m sure you’ll get it back eventually. But if you don’t, he might see you as an enemy soon. _Do it_.” She seemed to have her suspicion as to what was going on and the Slytherin wasn’t about to ignore her judgment for very long when the lycanthropy showed off his rather sharp teeth. 

“Merlin, _fine_. Stop growling, you bloody caveman,” he rolled his eyes and took off the Slytherin scarf, throwing it at the omega, who proceeded to make a happy squeal and put it on. The submissive felt appeased with it wrapped around his neck despite also knowing his mate would be furious. Still, he then took his own yellow and red scarf and promptly wrapped it around the dark mage, who had sat down beside him again, before the latter could even think of fighting against it. “What the hell, Potter,” Draco hissed weakly but surrendered to his friend’s administrations, a pink hue sticking to his cheeks, which did not stem from the cold. 

Now, Harry was entirely contented. Looking at his piece of art wide-eyed, Harry deadpanned, “I should have done that earlier…” 

Neville cocked his head at him, “Are you feeling alright? Did you catch the flu again?” He didn't know about the pregnancy like most.

“More than alright,” he could only grin dumbly, idly stroking over the soft fabric of the silver and green clothing. The scent of Draco’s aftershave stuck to it heavily, making him feel somewhat dizzy because of his sensitive nose. But he felt obsessed with it at the same time, never intending to take it off again. He felt like a dragon guarding a gold treasure, rubbing his cheek against the fancy wool. 

Granger sighed and gave her best to explain as quietly as she could to Draco, “I think he is nesting or at least experiencing some first symptoms of it. I think I read this somewhere, although the source wasn’t very reliable.” But, of course, the black-furred creature could hear it with his keen ears. 

Both he and Draco didn’t believe in it apparently. The Slytherin lifted the Gryffindor-colored scarf up in disgust to inspect it, requesting, “Why does he make me wear his stuff, then? And why _me_? Shouldn’t he steal his mate’s things? Or yours?” Then, the blonde was spooked by a set of arms wrapping around him. 

“Because I like you!” Was the werewolf’s reasonable answer to that while he gave his best to scent the other again. On a meeker, more serious note, he admitted, “But er… honestly, no clue.” He knew, _what_ he wanted but not _why_. 

“Could you let me go? Or do I need to remind you of what happened last time you did this? I don’t want detention,” his current object of obsession tried to resist his doings, however, trying to wiggle out of his hold. 

Again, the Muggleborn tried to calm him, “Draco, I’d not try to get him to back off. Since we don’t know, why he is doing this exactly, we also should not try to stop him. Just let it happen; he’ll stop eventually. But we shouldn’t risk hurting _them_.” 

The deserted Death Eater gave up at the mention of the babies, stopping his attempts to struggle away to the omega’s delight. The cubs were a gigantic weak spot in his friends - Harry was sure he'd find ways to abuse that in the future. Nevertheless, he demanded, “You can _borrow_ my scarf. I want it back, Potter. And it better be in good condition - don't... chew on it or something.” 

“Okay,” the green-eyed student chirped, currently distracted by the warm, squishy body in his arms. 

Meanwhile, students walked by and eyed them _very_ suspiciously, Malfoy drawling silently, “Whatever, my reputation couldn’t possibly be worse…” Harry continued to hug him from his side, resting his head on top of the other’s shoulder, occasionally letting his hands wander a little - only to innocent places, of course. The older one let it be done to him begrudgingly, only once snapping at Harry, when the latter touched his Dark Mark. “That _hurt_ , idiot. Don’t touch.” 

“I wanna look, though,” the pregnant one became stubborn, “And I’m not an idiot.” Again, he tried to lift up his friend’s left sleeve.

“Didn’t you see enough of it…” he was asked without vigor and met little resistance the second time he tried to touch. Harry was quite sure Malfoy had lied about it hurting. In interest, he traced his finger along the snake in secret, Draco making an odd noise between awed and terrified. “No funny business with that, okay? If you activate it, I’m murdering you.” 

“Never. I don’t even know, how. Although I bet it’s Parseltongue…” He grinned at Draco evilly, making a hissing noise, which meant nothing in the snake-tongue. But he didn’t receive an equally as mischievous response, Draco only started to look gloomy. So he cheered him up, “I won’t do anything, I promise! A-And… it’s pretty for what it is. Don’t be so sad about it…” He pressed closer and tried to comfort the other physically, knowing the Slytherin was starved of touch, anyway. His idea had been right, apparently, because the other went pliant in his arms. Going on, he whispered, “I’m going to tell my kids you’re a hero if they’re old enough to understand.”

“They will fail Magical History like that, Harry,” Draco snorted but at least didn’t try to argue he was a bad person as such. 

“Not if I teach it,” the aspiring teacher huffed and continued to hog his friend, who had long since accepted his fate of being cuddled to death. Not even Ron’s or the other’s odd glances made them stop.   
However, someone else tried to make them end this. Smelling and hearing Remus approaching from behind to ambush them, Harry unimpressedly chirped a, “Hello, alpha!” Draco startled but only just so turned his head around to look at their teacher. He cringed and cursed under his breath but then decided it was too late, anyway, continuing to be cuddled without fuss. 

“ _Love_  I thought we talked about this,” Moony rounded them, looking positively livid again, teeth gritted. Someone must have gotten the pack-leader to come here, some traitor. His eyes fell on the mismatched scarves with another, deep growl. 

“W-We did, alpha,” the omega meekly confirmed and paradoxically got closer to his source of warmth, trying to get the message across that he wanted Draco to protect him. The Death Eater didn't get the message, though. “But I had to.”

“You _had_ to make me angry?” Everyone in their vicinity looked severely uncomfortable to witness this a second time. 

“No… I had to have the scarf and Draco,” Harry had a hard time speaking, his wolfish side telling him to surrender, expose his neck and belly to the older one. 

While Malfoy kept silent this time, Hermione came to their rescue again, reasoning, “Remus, I really don’t think Harry would willingly offend you. Don’t you think this could be something natural at work here? Something, which has to do with _them_?” She raised a brow, expecting agreement. 

The alpha only partially backed down, staring at his mate in something akin to betrayal, “You’re not entering the den _like that_. I’m sorry, but no. I’m willing to give you a free pass for whatever you are doing currently because you seem to need it but I won’t let you _sully_ our nest.” But at least he didn’t sound ready to murder Draco again, the latter looking a bit offended at the word _sully_. Harry solemnly accepted the condition. Trying not to look too insulted at his small lover contently breathing in the scent of another, Remus asked a bit more composed, “How many classes do you have left today?” 

“O-Only Potions, why?” Harry pressed his nose into his own scarf, which was worn by his friend, slightly sad he could not reach the throat beneath that. ‘ _This really is weird, isn’t it?’_ He knew that too, he wasn’t delusional, after all. But this was like an addiction, he couldn’t just stop because he knew it to be off.  Would Remus discipline him again?

“Good. Come to our rooms then; we’ll pay our _friend_ a visit this afternoon. Teddy will be staying with Hagrid today,” his husband curtly told him, uncomfortable with seeing him cuddle someone else that closely.

*~*~*~*~*

“Do you _insist_ on wearing that now?” _Professor Growley_ rumbled at his mate, who put on the Slytherin scarf again for their trip to Azkaban. 

“Well, yeah,” his omega saw no problem in that, hugging his larger frame lovingly to get his way. “I like it.”

“I don’t,” his alpha pointed out in annoyance, doing his best to not come into contact with the fabric. “Also, Greyback will think I don’t have you under control.” 

That earned himself a raised eyebrow and a grin. “You care for Fenrir’s opinion of your abilities as an alpha?” Straight away, Remus seemed to regret his words and turned a bit red, which prompted the smaller one to kiss the redness on his cheeks away. “Either way, I bet he’ll tell you I’m being perfectly reasonable and you’re the weird one. _If_ he talks at all,” Harry remained skeptical of the plan, not thinking they’d get any info like this other than that their sire was a horrible person. “Hermione thinks I’m nesting,” the submissive unveiled; now it was his time to flush. 

“You might be but _not_ in my den. I don’t want this stuff in our home, Harry,” his teacher became a little whiny, probably hoping Harry wouldn’t truly start gathering more things from his friends. “If you’d at least take Hermione’s clothes or Ginny’s… why Draco?” When the Savior couldn’t answer that question, he shook his head, “Let’s go. And stay close to me. Kingsley told the Dementors to stay low but one can never know with those…”

They proceeded to take a portkey, which Shacklebolt had sent them. It was a medium-sized key, looking quite ancient. Upon both of them touching it, Harry felt the familiar rush of being teleported. He was glad his morning sickness had been dealt with because of one of Pomfrey’s potions, otherwise, he’d have puked right now. In the next moment, they landed on the stony, harsh island surrounded by the North Sea. Harry almost ungracefully landed on his butt but his mate luckily noticed in time and caught him, preventing injury. “Such a gentleman,” Potter cooed and surveyed the area. The sun hung low above them and illuminated the stone building with orange light. It was cold and windy in October, the sea moving violently around them. The closer they walked toward the prison, the colder it got because of the Dementors. Seeing some flying above them lazily, the 18-year-old whined, “I hate this place… If we don’t get any intel, I’ll fashion myself a new mate, just so you know.” Harry threatened his life mate, who shot him a dirty look as he hugged the ends of the scarf a bit too close to his body and made a pleased keening sound. “Hm… think a human can impregnate me, too?” 

“I think being pregnant made you turn dark, dear. You’re so mean to me all the time,” his alpha tried to evoke pity in him as they entered the frosty building, a lonely Dementor hovering in the entrance way. It seemed _very_ interested in the expecting omega for a second but Remus pointed his wand at it, so it stayed put. After Harry giggled in delight - more Dementors hovered over them now in a room, where the ceiling must have been multiple stories high - his mentor explained, “Dark creatures are kept in the east wing, Kingsley wrote. Greyback is on the first third level with the rest of his pack.” They made their way there, walking up a few flights of stairs, Harry thinking that the rusty railing would come loose any second now. It didn’t get better on the third floor, some holes in the concrete beneath their feet. They passed by cells with metal doors, leaving the inhabitant obscured. The Savior could feel powerful wards at play, which did not comfort him in the least. Normally, the Dementors were enough to keep the prisoners in place. 

Seeing his vulnerable mate slow down in fright, Remus took his hand and pulled him along, stroking over the back of his hand. “You’ll be fine. _Almost_ no one gets hurt on visits here.” 

“You are evil, Remy,” he told the Marauder for making him even more afraid as they descended the east corridor. It was dark and smelled of rotten plants and blood, only blue, magical lights above them illuminating the place. At the end of the hallway, there was a cell with bars in front of it, so the man inside could be seen. Greyback leaned against the stone wall, legs crossed and a bone of his last meal still in his hand, the last pieces of flesh being currently gnawed off. Harry did not think he wanted to know, just what Fenrir was eating. The man was looking more feral than was already normal for him, clothes torn and unveiling some skin here and there. Then again, his sire did not seem to mind at all. Indeed, he seemed fairly okay for being in Azkaban since late June. 

“Ah,” he slowly hummed upon seeing them approach, greasy hair sticking to his face, which he slicked back. In the nearby cells, _something_ began to move. Probably the rest of the pack. “Coming back to daddy, are you, cubs?” Their shared sire sounded oddly affectionate, something Harry had witnessed first-hand while being bitten before. “Oh, little Remus Lupin… Long time no see, huh? Glad you visit. Is kinda lonely here.” 

The hand holding Harry’s significantly tightened its grip, almost to a point, where it hurt. A meter away from the bars, the omega was hit with the familiar smell of his sire. He wished his stomach had turned at it but it didn’t. It felt horribly pleasant, making him want to join Greyback in his dirty cell and cuddle up to him in his nest. “Greyback,” Lupin greeted the other alpha, a little calmer again.

“I see you’re teaming up now, eh? Taking in those, who desert from _our_ pack. How noble of you,” Fenrir immediately smelled that Harry was no longer part of his own pack, appearing displeased. The latter pressed closer into the side of his lover, waiting for the next revelation to hit the cannibal. “And _mate_ , hm. Didn’t the little bitch tell you he’s mine? Expected better of you than to steal my omega, Remus. That’s not what I taught you,” Fenrir was annoyed and leaned forward, throwing the bone at them to discard of it. 

“He isn’t and was never yours, to begin with. You placed no real claim on him _and_ abandoned him - involuntarily, perhaps. It was my right to take him,” Remus stood his ground, keeping his tone in check and polite. Becoming angry would only show how much he was truly bothered by being here.

“No real claim? So what did you think I was doing?” Greyback growled menacingly, making the omega flinch more than he usually would. His sire noticed and laughed deeply, an odd sound to hear coming from a prisoner. “Guess it doesn’t matter… I don’t take used ones. And you even put some pups in him, how romantic. Do wonder though if you forced him… Pretty thing wouldn’t even notice if you did.” The attempts to rile up Moony continued but the imprisoned wolf soon seemed more curious about their visit than making Remus freak out.  “So, what do you want? I’m afraid I don’t have tea to offer you. Only some dead rats and bones.” 

Begrudgingly, Remus unveiled, “The pregnancy-” 

Without needing to say more, Fenrir began to laugh like he had been told a great joke just then, fakely tearing up somewhat. “Oh, dear Merlin. Don’t tell me you’re here because of knocking up the boy. What is it? Was it an accident, huh?” The older male grinned, seeing he had struck a nerve, “Eh, happens to the best of us… And you’re coming to your old, lonely sire for help? Don’t tell me I’m your only source of wisdom, that’s almost ironic! Should have given you the talk about the bees and the birds, shouldn’t I...” 

Remus seemed more than mortified to have to rely on his sire for information, showcasing he couldn’t care for his own omega. Somewhat lowering his head in a gesture of submission toward the feral wolf, Remus wagered, “Sadly, we need your help. Of course, we can offer something _reasonable_ in exchange.” 

Pleased to have a fellow alpha submit to him, Fenrir let a satisfied rumble escape his throat, which made Harry’s head perk up, feeling relatively secure now.   
“‘ _Something reasonable_ ,’ he says,” Fenrir mockingly copied the other’s tone and then chuckled to himself. “Guess spending a night with your bitch or raisin’ your firstborn doesn’t fall into that category, hm…” He only got a growl in response. “Sharing is caring, friend. Let’s see, how about this…” The gruff male stroked his vile beard in thought, “I don’t want much; you see, can’t do shit in this prison, anyway. But it’s better than the forest; Dementors leave us accursed alone, anyway. Only thing lacking is company. Poor pack’s been split up - that ain’t a right thing to do. Make us be able to be with each other.”

Suspicious, Remus pointed out, “So you can work together on an escape plan?”

“Nah, they’re too dumb for that. Never went to school, anyway. And we can’t exactly _swim_ back to the big island.” 

Reluctant, the professor pointed out, “That might take a while. We need info _now._ ” Harry meanwhile helplessly let the two discuss on their own, minding his own business. 

But Greyback’s blue eyes fell on the omega, “How about this: You _promise_ to help the pack out for once and let me talk to ‘ _your’_ omega alone for now. I tell him some stuff and hm… _make him happy_. And if you’re good boys and do as told, I’ll tell more in due time.” Mustering the students' lithe form, he licked his lips hungrily. The action should have disturbed Harry to no end but it made him feel oddly appreciated for some reason. 

“I won’t leave you alone with my mate, Greyback,” the DADA teacher finally snapped a little, “I’m not a fool _._ ”

“Oh, you will be if the beauty here dies in childbirth because you’re too scared he might ah… choose his _real_ alpha over you,” Greyback smirked at him again, “I don’t like your alpha stink in my territory, Remus. So fuck off or no sex ed for your bitch.” 

Positively enraged, the usually gentle man seemed about ready to choke Greyback through the bars but Harry prevented it by hugging him. “Remy, if we don’t agree we have a problem. We have no leads…” Reassuring him, the Gryffindor grinned, “And I’ll be fine. He’s behind bars, has no wand… and I love you. I won’t suddenly want him.” He eyed the dirty wolf in mild disgust. His own mate was far better groomed. “You can just go to the end of the hallway.” 

“Be careful,” Moony sighed in worry and agreed, knowing they had no real choice. With a brush through his hair and a kiss against the corner of his mouth, his conflicted alpha lowered his head again and left the vicinity. But the omega didn’t feel lonely or abandoned; he had his sire with him, after all. 

“Aw, what a cute couple you make. ‘m almost jealous, pretty,” Fenrir flirtatiously chirped, which put off the pregnant one a little. “First of all; Must say I’m a bit disappointed you just let him fuck you. You _knew_ you belonged to me and still did it. That’s kind of a dick move on your side.” His sire began to berate him as if he were a six-year-old child. “But I guess you learned your lesson by being bred.” 

Despite his human side finding that action horrifying, the omega lowered his head and apologized, “I’m sorry, s-sire.” Somehow, through the pregnancy, his wolf seemed to be more in control of him. Or was it just Greyback? He couldn’t be sure.  

“Is fine and don’t call me that sire-bullshit, makes me feel old. Alpha or Fen will do. Now, pretty, I need some intel. How many is it? ‘Cause if it’s four I have bad news for you.” The werewolf was being weirdly nice to him but Harry liked to pretend people could change their ways. Draco had, after all. 

So he rather proudly said, “It’s two.” 

“Good. Should survive that if you do some fattening up,” the gruff voice informed him. “So, what do you want to know?” 

Perplexed, he stammered, “E-Everything?” Shuffling around on his feet, the young adult noticed that he didn’t even know what he did not know. 

“Remus doesn’t know shit, does he?” Fenrir bitterly asked at which Harry had to nod in guilt. Remus knew some stuff but not a lot. Sometimes, Harry wished their pack were a little bigger. “Can be glad I’m here and bored - thanks to _you_. Otherwise, you’d be dead in three weeks. Really, I should send you away to die.” 

Scared for himself and his cubs, the submissive resorted to begging, “Please, si- _Fen_. I-If you had wanted me dead, you could have killed me instead of turning me.” He gave his best to reason with the dark creature. “Maybe if you help me, I can help you out in the future more…” He gave his best to appear docile, flatter the other.

“Come here and sit down,” the alpha ordered him and he could only oblige, inching closer to the cell and sitting down cross-legged in the dust. When Greyback came closer, too, he almost wanted to bail but something told him not to. “You have a point. You’re too useful to let you die. Too pretty to look at, too.” They sat face to face, Greyback’s nostrils occasionally flaring, smelling at him. “First things first. Stop taking fucking Wolfsbane. That is if you don’t want deformed retards as your children.” 

“I- I took two potions s-since…” straight away, Harry panicked.

“Shh, two potions won’t kill. But taking five each month for 9 months will make them kinda sick. It’s poison, get it?” Numbly, Harry nodded along. He could only hope the other was telling him the truth - maybe they should have bought Veritaserum. “Good,” he was praised, which made his belly feel all nice and warm. "Even without it, don't worry. You'll be in control since you have to protect the pups and - let's face it - our wolves are kind of dumb. The further along you are the clearer your head will be. Then, hm… don’t do stupid shit on full moons. Just sleep. When you transform, they transform. It’s hard on them, too. Keep that in mind before you go testin' your luck because you have a clear head.” Another piece of advice followed, “Stay away from silver; might not hurt you much but it will hurt them. And don’t let that idiot breed you too much. Ah… he might go nuts because of your funky hormones, by the way. Differs from wolf to wolf, though.”

“N-Nuts?” 

Shrugging as if it was no big deal, Fenrir said, “That’s why you don’t have two-men-packs. He’ll want to have a fuck, you might not. That’s what betas are for - a total no-brainer, normally. But I guess that poison fucked Remus’ head up a bit too much. It’s not supposed to be like this.” 

“So… usually, he’d sleep with _other_ …” Harry didn’t dare say it aloud, quite hurt, “But we’re mates for life!” 

“Mates doesn’t equal exclusive. Not for an alpha, anyway. We’re no humans, we don’t work that way. Being mates simply shows other people _you_ are someone’s property and fucking with said property is bad. Humans just bloody romanticized that. Anyway, doesn’t apply to you since Remus is a shit alpha, who doesn’t have a real pack,” Greyback grunted and the omega didn’t have the guts to speak up against it. Were he and Remus really not exclusive? “So you have to be careful he doesn’t pound you to death. Now, there’s a secret: alphas have normal pressure points like all the others. If you have the guts you can make him go limp like a puppy.” Fenrir demonstrated a grabbing motion on his own neck, something Harry had been subject to before, too. “Or just use your fancy magic. Otherwise, the pregnancy _should_ be going normal. Well, I don’t have to tell you there is no way for them to come out, I guess. You can’t shit them out, at least. So, you either get some magic treatment or you’ll have them on a full moon - lady moon will make that work for you, don’t worry. She’ll fashion you the right parts for that night.” 

“I-I’ll turn into a female wolf?” 

“Essentially. Hm… there is not much else,” the alpha, however, eyed his scarf, which obviously didn’t smell of Remus. “You’re nesting a bit early, though. Doesn’t speak for Remus. You or your wolf aren’t feeling safe, so it starts early to compensate for a shitty alpha.” For some reason, Fen seemed offended by the foreign scent, as well.

Worried there, Harry inquired, “W-What even is nesting? I just know I want some of my friends close and want to have their stuff… but it’s only males and I give them my stuff in return… Alpha is angry.” 

“Knew it, Lupin's as stupid as a garden gnome,” Greyback spat out, “Yeah, you’re gathering stuff to put in a den. Just to make you feel good in it. And, well… you’re trading with men to recruit them as people, who protect you. Again, doesn’t speak for Remus’ abilities. A bit unusual to do it to humans… should be betas. Guess human men are as close as you get to that.” 

Fenrir only made him feel more scared, the former human felt. Subconsciously, he held his flat belly. After a while of awkward silence, Harry remembered, what Draco had told him. Hoping it wasn’t too personal - then again, Greyback had insulted Remus for the last 30 minutes - the pregnant werewolf wondered, “A… friend of mine told me he saw a pregnant, male omega in your pack. But he said he was killed… I-Is that true?” 

Something akin to hurt flashed through blue eyes, something he had not deemed Fenrir to be capable of. “Elliot…” The older male croaked, “Yeah, he’s… dead. I suppose you can guess because of whom.” _Voldemort_ , Harry knew, so he nodded. “Was a fine omega. My favorite. Poor guy was intelligent enough to know he’d be killed first if we fucked up - he was terrified the second I smelled pregnant omega on him. He was too rare, after all, too valuable. I wish the fucker would have sold him instead; he didn’t deserve it.” Cannibal and monster or no, Greyback looked truly, utterly heartbroken for a few moments, staring at nothing in particular behind Harry. “Alone for that, I should thank you, _Potter_. I’d rather stay in this prison than be under his control, I tell you. I know you don’t see _all this_ as a gift, but it was one from me to you,” Fenrir explained his motives for turning Harry for the first time, the latter not knowing, whether he should thank the other or hit him. “And I’m sure you’d have liked me as your mate eventually, too, had you let me. You’re a good soul, after all, inept at _truly_ despising someone. At least that’s what they all say.” His sire used the temporary trust between them to slip a hand between the metal bars and touch him, cautiously gripping at his arm and patting it in an odd way, which showed the other hadn’t touched someone in very long without them screaming in fear. “I could have killed you. But I didn’t. Don’t listen to Remus - I don’t want anything foul. Just following nature’s way.” 

The 8th year student had no idea, what to say to that. Did this mean Greyback was his… ally? Friend? It seemed surreal. The hand on him wandered upward to his face, the omega worrying Greyback might go for the side of his neck and make him docile. “ _Fen,_ ” he suspiciously said but received a grimy smile and wasn’t hurt. 

Instead, the hand now rested on his cheek, stroking over his cheek attentively. “Hush. I don’t hurt _my_ omegas,” he was assured and thumb came dangerously close to his bottom lip, thumbing at that. Harry felt as if he was in a daze, opening his mouth somewhat because of the stimulation. His tongue tasted the finger, it vaguely tasted of flesh - some sort of deer, Greyback might have eaten before. It was oddly sensual, making him crave more from his sire. But the finger left him and stroked his cheek bone. “You look just like him, you know?” The hand went on to encase his face’s left side, pulling him in closer to the bars. Before he realized, what was going on, a mouth awkwardly swallowed his, drowning out a small noise of surprise, he made. 

Harry should probably have pulled away instantly but he could not bring himself to as a tongue entered his mouth, tasting entirely of his sire, his original pack-leader. He was too weak to resist and returned the kiss, allowing the wet appendage to fuck him for a bit, exploring his mouth and rubbing against his own tongue. Lucky for him, Fenrir stopped on his own accord and made a pleased sound.  
While Harry tried to recover by leaning against the cool metal in front of him, panting because of a lack of oxygen, he at first did not realize, what he had just done. The leader of his former pack meanwhile seemed quite satisfied with himself, deeply purring like a cat, “Such a beauty you are. _Now_ , I’m really jealous of Remus. Such a shit alpha doesn’t deserve a treat like you; submitting that easily, tsk.” The older wolf then proceeded to stand up and walk to the bed in his cell, fetching something. Harry was next handed worn out but surprisingly clean, only a bit dusty t-shirt, which smelled so heavily of his sire that Harry was sure there was some magic at play. Was this his reward? “Mh, anyway. Take that for your nest. You can get more if you come back. And I’m not just talking about clothes, omega,” he was dirtily told and smelled arousal on the other, who no doubt wanted nothing more than to knot him right through the bars in front of the Dementors and Remus. 

Shakily and still hazy, the submissive kept his head low and accepted a moment of patting, almost like a dog. “T-Thank you, alpha.” It wasn’t like Fenrir was _his_ alpha but it only felt right to call him one right now. He meanwhile hugged the shirt close to his body, not intending to let it go very soon. He felt confused as his black hair was ruffled through.

“No problem…” his mouth was claimed for another second, Fenrir leaning down before he could think to prevent it. “And before you start feeling guilty, both you and Remus are my cubs. If I have my way with either of you, that’s fine. No guilt included. That’s my right as sire, pretty.” Numbly, the Gryffindor nodded along but slowly started to realize he was in big trouble. Another smooch was almost placed on his lips but he turned his head away. Nevertheless, he was wished farewell, “Hmpf. Now go back to your alpha. And keep your promise to help me, yeah? I’ll teach you more if you do.” 

Nodding again, the omega struggled to get up, his legs aching from sitting on the floor. The mage kept the greyish shirt close and made the walk of shame toward his mate. With each step, dread collected in his heart.   
He caught sight of Remus at the end of the corridor, leaning on the rusty fence and surveying the other levels. “I-I…” the omega said but it was redundant because his lover immediately smelled his fear. And Remus also saw the shirt in his arms, which he had not discarded off despite everything. 

“What did he do?” His lover dangerously drawled, looking about ready to bribe the Dementors into giving Greyback a different kind of kiss. “Did he hurt you?”

“N-Not exactly,” he whimpered in response since it was true. Fenrir had been surprisingly soft despite his unwanted touch. “He kissed me…” 

The effect on his alpha was instantaneous, arms securely wrapping around his lithe form to comfort him. “This was a horrible idea- Harry, I’m-”

“It’s okay, alpha,” he contentedly breathed in Lupin’s scent, all the while holding Greyback’s shirt. “H-He didn’t hurt me. I- I could have pulled away if I had reacted faster. Remy, he just wants to make you angry…” Really, the omega didn’t mind the kiss as such. Fen _was_ his sire; his inner wolf had even been pleased to receive affection from him. He was more worried that Remus would be mad at him. Like always, Moony was just mad at himself, though. “Pay it no mind… I did learn some important stuff!” 

His flushed face was encased and inspected for injuries but his professor found none. “Are you really sure?” He asked, unconvinced. But Harry nodded, so he yielded with a sour expression on his face. They both knew they couldn’t exactly do anything about it if they wanted to keep Greyback on their good side. Conflicted, Remus gloomily decided, “Let’s go home.”

*~*~*~*~*

“So… that’s pretty much all,” Harry declared to have told his mate all his knowledge - minus all the insults. They sat in the DADA classroom, the smaller frame still holding onto the shirt in confusion as he sat on a desk opposite of his lover. Eyeing it, he admitted, “He was so nice to me…” He knew it was naive to take the friendliness at face value, however. After all, Greyback had done his best to hurt Remus.

“He _is_ a good leader, Harry. For that to work, he has to have a certain charm to him. Well, and… he does treat his omegas well for the most part as long as they don’t try to flee, I believe. But I wouldn’t trust him. Not after everything he has done. Love, decisions speak louder than words. He killed and bit too much. Just look at my parents… this wasn’t a _gift_ to them. It was an attempt to neutralize them,” the more experienced Order member explained to him and he knew it to be right. “And kissing you - _touching_ you at all - that was uncalled for. As was making you think we’re not exclusive.” Moony had informed Harry that, no, mated alphas weren’t inherently polygamous. They could be but it wasn’t the norm.

Nevertheless, he pouted, “I want to keep the shirt, though.” To demonstrate that, he held it closer to himself. “And we shouldn’t discard our… truce. He knows a lot of useful stuff.” Besides that, Harry fostered the hope to rehabilitate the werewolf, like he had done to Draco. He had genuinely looked sad about this Elliot. There must have been some hope left. 

“I know…” the chocoholic said, eating some chocolate. “But… I still don’t feel comfortable with all those things in our den. If Moony smells Greyback inside our home, he might tear it apart. Something, which won’t help if you can’t take Wolfsbane anymore.” Then, Remus’ eyes fell on a small storage cupboard beneath the staircase leading to their rooms. “Of course, you could always prepare a small room for yourself.” 

Morbidly, the orphan eyed the cupboard, “Y-Yeah, I’ll have to enlarge that, though.” Otherwise, he’d be reminded of the Dursleys down there. For now, he smelled at the t-shirt in interest again, feeling like an addict already. Smelling at it made him feel as if he floated in an ocean of pleasantness, warmth spreading through him. Draco’s scarf had been almost forgotten by now around his neck. When he saw Remus’ odd look, he blushed sheepishly and stopped this action. 

“I’d personally not push my face in that. Who knows, what he did to it to make it smell like that,” he chided a bit but then comforted him, “But if it helps you feel good… that’s fine by me.”

“Y-You’re not angry? I mean… it’s _him_ ,” the black-furred wolf wondered in guilt, looking at the waning moon outside their window. “I should hate him, but I-I can’t. I- I feel good.” Blankly regarding the grey fabric again, he had to question his own sanity. 

He was passed some chocolate to cheer him up. It also made the lingering taste of Fenrir vanish. “I’m not angry. I’m certainly not happy, but you aren’t feeling this way on purpose. I still feel like I belong to the pack, too, at points and I’m an alpha - Greyback would have thrown me out upon maturity, anyway. It’s difficult to not feel attached to your sire, Harry. We just have to be careful you don’t let that attachment blind you.”

“And… what if he wants to touch me again?” The omega saw more things to worry about. 

His mate helplessly provided, “He will most definitely demand to have a taste of you again. And as long as I submit to him, he will abuse that. But, love, if you don’t want it to happen you can tell me. We know a lot more now, maybe we can do this on our own… Don’t do anything you don’t want.”

Solemnly, Harry agreed, “I don’t like it but we have to keep him on our side, Remy. It will be fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Normally, sequels don't do this well in my experience, so I'm very thankful :3


	5. Troublesome Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus go on more or less pleasant adventures.

**Chapter 5 - Troublesome Adventures**

***~*~*~*~***

_November 1998_

His nest was coming along nicely already, two days later. He had only enlargened the room beneath the stairs slightly, in the end. Only so much that a bed fit into it perfectly - he had transfigured a chair from Remus’ classroom for that. Harry had then stolen their own bedsheets to get their smell in the room before putting Draco’s scarf, Greyback’s shirt, and one of Teddy’s small blankets in there. Still, he wasn’t _nearly_ done yet. 

Remus usually watched him from his teacher’s desk in the afternoon’s, grading student work. He was not actually allowed to help though. In fact, the omega didn’t even let the alpha enter his nest. Because of that, Moony was a little huffy as of late, still not liking his need to be close to other people. It didn’t exactly help that the Savior had his sire’s scent on him now. Despite telling Harry it was fine, the latter knew it wasn’t. Still, he wouldn’t stop. He _needed_ this. 

In the middle of his 6th week, the omega started to become moody, anyway. Sometimes, he became a sex-crazed maniac, his alpha having trouble keeping up with his needs. Other times, he literally _hated_ Remus and told him to fuck off for a whole day, forbidding him to enter their rooms. Needless to say, Moony was quite hurt by that but knew better than to try and get him to submit. And then there were times, where Harry randomly began to cry because of mundane things, his lover having to comfort him five times a day. It was quite the adventure, his pregnancy. A bigger problem than Remus’ feelings, however, were the students noticing that Harry was being kind of off. No rumors had reached Harry yet, however, so he supposed they were safe.

On one of the weekends, Remus approached his mate, who was sprawled out on their bed, stark naked. The omega was trying to lure in his mate but the latter wasn’t in the mood. Perhaps it had something to do with them going at it in the middle of the night already and the alpha having a far longer refractory time than the submissive. 

“Harry, _love_ , I can’t,” the older male very plumply pointed out, standing at the foot of their bed while the former enticingly wiggled his butt, which was already dripping slick. Greyback must have been wrong. It was Harry, who had the inhuman sex-drive, not Remus. 

“Nu-uh, you can. Come on, alpha…” he cheekily moaned and mimicked a thrusting motion. But as he dared to look behind himself to look at his husband, the latter looked somewhat exhausted, gloom. “Alpha?” The expression elicited feelings of worry in the expecting male, making him sit up in one swift motion. When he wasn’t in one of his phases, in which he wanted to murder his mate, he actually cared quite deeply for him. “Something wrong?” 

“It’s… difficult,” Moony spoke through gritted teeth, making the worst kinds of ideas appear in his young mate’s head. Had Harry done something bad? Had he overdone it? Before the smaller one could begin to cry, his lover replied, “You know, what day it is, don’t you?” 

Perplexed, Harry cocked his head. What kind of question was that? At first, he feared he had forgotten the birthday of someone important to them but he was quite sure he hadn’t. So he cautiously implied, “...2nd of November?” 

After a moment of silence, which gave Harry the impression he had said something fundamentally flawed, the other stopped staring at the floorboards in thought and enlightened him. “Six months ago, Harry. The Battle of Hogwarts…” Potter’s heart sunk at the realization. Today marked the day, Tonks had been gone for half a year. Along so many others, she had died that day. “I- I know you might have other things planned. I guess something will be written about you in the Daily Prophet today and I erm… I can understand if you want to celebrate but…” His alpha’s voice was wavering, showcasing he was feeling insecure about his request to come. “I wondered if you would feel okay with perhaps coming along when Teddy and I visit Tonks…” Even then, Moony appeared to already think that Harry would decline; dull, heart-broken eyes regarding his lover. “I erm… I know it sounds silly but I think she might appreciate it…” The Marauder seemed to have lost all resemblance of bravery today. 

Suddenly feeling ashamed because of his own naked, lusty form on such a day, the student bit into his lower lip and hid himself with the blankets somewhat, ‘ _I’m such an idiot…’_ He felt somewhat ready to cry but suppressed that for the time being. Timidly, he responded, “I-If you would like me to, of course!” When met with a self-deprecating smile, he also added, “And it’s not silly, Remy. She will notice us for sure. Just… won’t she be angry at me?” That was his bigger worry. Even now, he felt rather horrible for mating a widower so shortly after the mother to his son had died. Remus and Nymphadora had had a falling out long before that, of course, but it didn’t mean Moony had been free for the taking. 

The brown-haired one shook his head, “She _knew_ how I felt about you. And she still agreed to make you Edward’s godfather, love. Tonks wasn’t… jealous. If anything, she would be happy that I am happy and that you care so well for Ted.” Then again, Remus darkly drawled, “Harry, you don’t have to make up excuses not to go; I understand-”

That hurt. But the pregnant one swallowed down his hormone-induced rage for the time being. His omega side made it a little easier luckily since he and his wolf wanted their alpha to be content for the most part. So he clarified, “I’m not making up excuses, I was just worried… If that’s the case, I’ll gladly tag along.” With that said, Harry got out of the bed and embraced the taller, lankier frame of his life-mate, who in return almost crushed him to death. It was only now that Harry noticed that Remus was wearing mostly black today, an unusual color for him. 

He, too, dressed in black robes later and even Teddy seemed to get something sad was going on. He was about 8 months old now, so he was quite a bit more perceptive. But even the curious, “ _Da_?” he made, couldn’t cheer up Remus today. Teddy was on his way to speaking but hadn’t reached two-sylabble-words yet. Nevertheless, his parents were really proud. Seeing the other werewolf was in no state to be blamed, Harry pressed a reassuring kiss to his son’s forehead for his sounds before putting him back in the crib so they could eat at the Great Hall. Teddy was beginning to be really clingy, however, so doing so became more difficult without having him cry endlessly. He even got scared of the house-elves, which had cared for him for a while now. 

Today, the little boy seemed especially heartbroken, knowing he’d be left for half an hour. While small boy wailed as if someone was about to murder him, the omega cast his mourning lover a sympathy-seeking glance. It went against his instincts to leave his cub like this. Remus only said, “It’ll be okay, Harry. We can hardly take him with us - it’s too loud in the Great Hall. The house-elves will help him fall asleep and we’ll be with him the rest of the day.” 

“I know…” the omega sadly agreed and they left their son in the care of their babysitters. As they walked downstairs, he mumbled, “I’m glad I’ll finish school next year. I hate leaving him alone like that _even if_ he sleeps through most of it.” He wanted to be a good dad for Teddy and the twins. 

Comforting him with his last emotional resources for today, Remus took his hand and held it. Usually, they never showed affection outside their quarters because they had been asked to keep things professional. But today was different. “I’m sorry you have to care for children this young already,” Remus guiltily told him, “I don’t even know how I would have managed without you.” 

“Oh, Remus…” Harry now felt bad for having started a topic like this as they reached the last set of stairs. He stopped and stood on his tippy-toes to place a kiss on his lycan’s lips, kissing the worry away. “I’m happy to be a stay-at-home dad for a while. It’s pretty nice after a war. I would like one year, where nobody tries to murder me. Also, I always wanted a big family - don’t be sorry for making me happy.” Standing on the last step of the stairs leading to the Great Hall, he placed a few more kisses on the older one’s neck to console him. Giggling and hiding in the other’s neck, the already pregnant man whispered, “I’d freely give you as many litters as you want and raise a whole bunch of kids. Don’t think I don’t enjoy this.” 

“With all the death-threats, one could have the impression you hate me for doing this to you,” Moony finally lit up, grinned and covertly placed his hand against the flat belly of the other before smooching him.

“E-Erm,” someone ended their makeout-session with an awkward cough, however, having appeared out of nowhere seemingly. They instantly stopped with sheepish expressions on their faces and were judged by Professor McGonagall. “As much as I appreciate young love, it might not be appropriate to do so in front of the students.” She affectionately chided, shaking her head. 

Timidly, Harry stared at the floor and meekly said, “Well, no one saw us so…” But a hand landed on his shoulder to make him stop, kneading into it slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Minerva,” Lupin instead apologized for their behavior, embracing his smaller lover’s waist and placing a hand on his belly again. They hadn’t yet told McGonagall of their new surprise but they would soon, Harry guessed. “Harry was trying to cheer me up and I guess we forgot, where we were headed. It won’t happen again.” 

Upon that, he features softened again. Being thoughtful, she knew, what kind of day this was. “It’s quite alright, Remus. I know it must be a difficult time.”

“Very much so…” Moony’s voice dropped a little as he absent-mindedly caressed the smaller one. 

With that, the three of them went separate ways, Harry going to the 8th year table to his friends. As expected, the atmosphere was a mixture of gleeful and thoughtful, no one quite sure how they should behave on a day like this - if they noticed the six-month mark at all. Ron and Hermione, who sat across from him and Draco, seemed fairly normal today. Draco, on the other hand, seemed conflicted, staring the scrambled eggs on his plate into submission and not speaking much.

Neville nearby asked, “So, are we all going to do something today? Like… maybe we could go to the lake or something. If we help it along a bit, it’ll freeze and we can skate.” Most of the Gryffindors made approving noises while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn’t really feel spoken to. 

Harry admitted, “Don’t have time today, sorry. Remy and I are… taking care of some family business.” He didn’t want to outright tell them they would go to a graveyard, lest they got the idea to come with. He didn’t think Remus wanted people around. When nobody asked about it, the black-haired one nudged at his blonde friend gently, inquiring, “Are you going?” 

“Don’t think so, sorry. I’m not really in the mood for that,” Draco replied in a manner, which screamed ' _please leave me alone'._ “No today.” 

“It’s okay,” he reassured the Slytherin, who would surely hide in the dungeons the whole day. Silently, so only the other could hear, he added, “If you wanna talk and stuff, I could make room later.” Despite receiving a thankful look at that, the offer was declined. Wanting to do _something_ to help his friend, the omega simply employed physical comfort again, shuffling a bit closer and secretly patting the other’s arm. 

Teasing, Malfoy reacted, “Doesn’t your _mate_ give you enough affection or something?” While Harry went along with their playful mocking, he could only feel bad for the deserted Death Eater. It almost made him want to drag the other mage back to his nest and force him to have a sleepover there with him, even though he was sure Remus might spontaneously combust if he did. “Tsk. Next thing I know you’ll bust into the dungeons on a full moon and curl up on my bed like a dog.” 

“I just might, considering I can’t take the potion anymore,” he informed the pale one, who suddenly looked a little spooked. “Yeah… we can only hope I’ll behave with Moony around.” 

“Should I get you a dog-leash or something?” The pureblood darkly chuckled before starting to eat his breakfast finally. Harry saw that as a success.

“Moony might maul you if you steal me to take me for a walk,” he laughed, too, “And I promise you don’t really want to witness us on a full moon.” Wiggling his eyebrows, he waited for realization to kick in with his friend. “Let’s just say I won’t be very mobile for at least an hour of it.” 

“You’re _vile_ ,” Malfoy scrunched up his nose and fakely gagged. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was weird, standing there. Harry had no clue, where this graveyard even was - Remus had side-along apparated him there. It was fairly small and seemed to be for magic people since Harry recognized some last names. It was cold in November, dried up leaves rustling beneath them as they approached the grave. They only encountered a few other people, who minded their own business. 

He and Remus didn’t talk much, Harry carrying little Teddy, who made cooing noises. Once they stood in front of the nondescript stone with her name on it, Harry saw Remus’ heart break for the third time or so today. The wealthy 18-year-old felt bad for his mate. Clearly, he hadn’t had the money to buy her a lavish tombstone or lots of colorful plants. Of course, Remus and Tonks hadn’t been extremely in love at the time of her death but they had still been rather close. So, Harry felt quite certain his husband felt bad about - in his own view - not doing her justice in providing something fancier. 

The expecting omega only began to feel more pity, when Remus started to tell Tonks with a wavering voice all about the past months. He started somewhere around going back to Hogwarts, so Harry assumed the other had been here in secret before. Perhaps, Moony had been too ashamed or too scared to ask his new mate to come with. When the older mage got to a point, where he started telling her of Teddy’s new abilities, “H-He can make his hair white now,” the lycanthrope fell apart and started to cry out in the open, “And- And he’ll have siblings, i-isn’t that nice?” 

Teddy made a distressed, “Da?” upon seeing his bio dad crying like that and the student felt similar. Not being able to take his alpha being in such a depressed state, Harry silently approached him and embraced the other’s middle together with Edward, who tried to touch Remus’ face in worry. The submissive was in returned held impossibly close with one arm, the other hand used to cover Remus’ face. Giving his best to console him, Harry nuzzled the other’s throat and kissed it. He had no clue, what else to do.   
Even then, Moony seemed simply glad he wasn’t alone right now and Harry was relieved he had come with. They stood there for a long while, Harry shivering because of the cold and holding his alpha and Edward close, giving comfort. 

Later that day, he had made it his mission to cheer Remus up. Persistent, he had cornered the taller frame into the bed, forcing him to stay there and cuddle with Edward while the omega snuck into the kitchens to steal anything chocolate and otherwise sweet. He only felt a little sorry about it, hidden beneath his cloak.   
Once he returned, he was met with a self-deprecating smile from Remus, who sat on the bed, motivating Edward to crawl around a little and be active. “Love, you really don’t have to… You’re the pregnant one.” Still, his alpha tried to resist his affections, seeing this was usually his job and their inner wolves despised reversing their roles. 

But Harry ignored the objections and brought him some tasty treats, which made the other light up a bit. “Just savor this moment, then. And I really don’t mind; it’s my job to make you happy,” the omega smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, patronizing the other for the day, treating him like a cub. “Also, I kinda wanted to make up for being so moody this week…” 

His cheek was caressed lovingly then, “It’s perfectly normal to be moody. It’ll be over in a few weeks.” The semi-experienced father pointed out and was then forced to eat the things, his partner had brought. “I just hope you don’t kill me in the meantime,” Moony actually laughed a bit before being force-fed cake. 

With Edward crawling behind him, the student smirked, “I won’t murder you on purpose. But you might die of exhaustion, old man…” 

“ _Old man_?” Remus actually sounded offended at that but the seriousness was lost because he had a mouth full of cake. 

Slyly, he flirted, “You can be glad I like older men.” Purring, he seductively licked clean one of the forks they currently used, “Mh, maybe I should have stayed with _Fen_ … He’s even older…” 

“Ugh,” Remus pulled a face of disgust, the latter overshadowing his jealousy. “It’s bad enough you kissed him. You _know_ what kind of stuff he eats, right? It’s a wonder he didn’t die of food-poisoning already. Well- Not a wonder, _a shame_ , really.” Slowly but surely, the Marauder’s mood improved, making Harry contented.

“At least he told us some useful stuff,” Harry shrugged, glad to have a semi-trustworthy source of information. “Did you write to Kingsley yet about allowing him to be with his pack?” It was part of the deal, after all. 

“Yes. He’ll probably get it on Monday. We can only hope he doesn’t think we turned dark. By the way, I told him about… you three to explain the situation,” Lupin briefly thumbed at his stomach, “Let’s hope it works out well.”

Nodding along and enjoying the warm had on him, the omega reminded, “We should tell McGonagall next week or so about all of this, too. I-I mean… I’ll probably start to show soon and we _should_ have a plan before that.” After all, he was having twins. Very hungry twins if the amount of food he now ate was anything to go by. “Also, we have to ask her about my NEWTs.” 

Solemnly agreeing, Remus said, “Yes. I would guess she will support us, however. We also have to find a specialist…” Already, the alpha seemed somewhat overwhelmed again by all the stuff, they still had to tackle. “At least we know it’ll all be worth it in the end,” he managed to remain positive, though. 

“-We also have to tell Molly and the rest of the Weasleys, plus the whole school, _and_ wizarding Britain. And _maybe_ the Dursleys because I want to see them freak out,” the omega evilly grinned while his werewolf mate made a terrified noise.

*~*~*~*~*

Next week came far too soon, though, and they begrudgingly fought to make their way to the Headmistress.

“I do not suppose you are here for a cup of tea?” Minerva cautiously said, greeting them at the door to her office. Remus and Harry both had incriminating expressions on their faces as they sat down at the table of the Headmistress, Dumbledore’s portrait in the back waving at them. “What did you do this time?” Last time they had come to her together, they had unveiled Harry’s lycanthropy and their relationship to her. So she could probably guess this wasn’t a social call.

The couple looked at each other, holding hands to give each other support. Timidly, Harry started to say, “It’s nothing bad but it does pose a few problems, Professor.” 

“Does it perchance have anything to do with your surprise visit of Azkaban?” Her eyes narrowed at their surprised glances, “Shacklebolt informed me of it and told me to keep a keen eye on you both. He said you visited Fenrir Greyback of all people.” The Savior felt somewhat offended to noot be trusted.

His alpha luckily aided him, “Yes, visiting him had something to do with our situation but we meant no harm.” Even then the dominant one seemed put off by Kingsley going behind their back like that, too. While Minerva was expectantly regarding both of them, Remus indulged her, “Harry is pregnant with twins. Of course, they are mine.” The student's hand was held tighter, leaving no room to escape anymore. 

“Oh dear,” the witch seemed to have expected something of that severity but still looked slightly aghast. Even Dumbledore’s portrait seemed torn for a moment before smiling. Severus’ portrait meanwhile made a slightly spiteful snort and shook its head in an unsurprised manner. “Please don’t tell me you actually did this on purpose despite him still going to school.” She seemed to lose faith in them.

Shyly, Harry agreed, “They were a happy accident. We didn’t actually think I _could_ be knocked up, Professor. But we’ll keep them. I’m in my seventh week now.” He felt somewhat foolish to admit to an accident like that. Aunt Petunia had always laughed at those teens on Tv, who fell pregnant too young. Was he one of them now?

“I ah, guess I should congratulate you then,” the Head of Gryffindor House smiled warmly, apparently not averse to the idea as such. “I suppose you went to Greyback for answers then,” she guessed right and they confirmed it. She nodded and took a sip of her tea before inquiring, “So, now to the problems…”

Remus’ lips formed a thin line, “Harry can’t take Wolfsbane anymore. So we’ll have to ward off the DADA rooms more strongly on full moons. Greyback said he would be in control but we shouldn’t test our luck.” Harry was pouting now - he didn't like being imprisoned on moons. He wanted to go on adventures!

“Why not go to the Shrieking Shack-” McGonagall proposed but was cut off. 

“I’m unwilling to let my vulnerable, expecting omega stay even one night at a house, which is falling apart, Minerva. He’s barely bigger than a dog - some creature could try to outright hunt and eat him. He’s not an alpha, you have to keep that in mind. And if we leave our… den, he’ll be put under too much stress.” 

While her colleague low-key growled at her, the animagus sighed heavily, “I see you’re unwilling to budge. I’ll have to ask Flitwick, whether he will help in that endeavor.” They could call themselves lucky Minerva  _secretly_ loved them to pieces.

“Thank you, Professor,” the omega replied softly, nudging at the other to stop trying to make the human submit. “And what about my NEWTs? If everything goes right, the twins should er… arrive in mid-June.”

“Well, the NEWTs take place from May to June, normally… But I can understand June might be a bit risky for you in case they do come earlier. I’m certain I can schedule some of your tests to be earlier but then you’d have a rather punishing schedule, Potter. Do you think you can manage?” 

Grinning, his book-worm alpha replied for him, “Oh, I’ll see to him learning, don’t worry about that. And I’m certain Miss Granger will help, too.” The student felt his heart sink at that, horrified he’d be forced to have some private lessons with Remus. “But, needless to say, Harry won’t apply for a teaching assistant position right away. Three children are too many to not have one of us stay at home for a while.”

After talking about a few more logistics, Minerva asked at the end, “And when will you reveal this to the public?” 

After being encouraged to do so, the omega admitted, “After the Christmas holidays. We want to tell our friends in person before telling the public. I’ll simply use a Glamour to hide the bump if it shows before that - which it probably will.” Now in his 7th week, he was _quite_ sure he could feel a tiny bump already. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later and with a now noticeably rounded belly - to be honest, one could also pass it up as Harry having eaten a bit too much for lunch - the omega felt a little distressed by the full moon nearing that day. Still, if he wanted to pass his NEWTs he had to go to class and so he did. It _did_ help that he and his friends had Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning. It was easily his favorite class after DADA. Not only because Hagrid taught it but also because not many people had taken it so it was pretty cozy. It was pretty much only his group of friends, a Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws attending class. 

On their way to Hagrid’s hut, the pregnant one slightly shivered because of the November cold, making him eye Ron’s hand-knitted, red and gold hat in interest. “ _Ron_ …” he smirked and cooed at the other male, who had been spared as of yet, not having had to give the needy omega a piece of clothing. “I like your hat.” 

Already, Ronald, who was holding hands with Hermione, seemed to know, what his demand would be. “Mate, what do you even do with our stuff? I mean, you’re not even wearing it.” He seemed rather unwilling to give up his piece of clothing.

Draco from nearby scolded, “I hope you didn’t bloody lose my scarf, Potter.” 

Defending himself, the werewolf huffed, “I put it in my nest, of course! If I wear it too much, scent of other things gets on it…” 

“Nest?” Ron seemed perplexed, “You _actually_ built one? Where?” Meanwhile, a Ravenclaw seemed very interested in his nest, too. Harry could only hope they wouldn't put one and two together so soon.

“It’s a secret!” The omega laughed, “If you know the location, it’s not safe anymore.” His eyes were still fixed on the hat, which prompted Weasley to grumble an incoherent insult and take it off before giving it to him. “Thank you,” he purred and would have hugged his friend if they didn’t have to hurry a bit. In return, he gave Ron his own, red hat. The ginger simply surrendered to it, knowing resistance was futile. 

“Please tell me you only take _one_ piece of every person,” Ron hopingly said at which he nodded. “I hope this is only temporary, too.”

“Of course,” he agreed, “You’ll get it all back. _Eventually_. Well, I just don’t know for how long.” All his friends’ eyes were on him, seemingly horrified. Regarding Ron, he cheekily pointed out, “You shouldn’t look at me like that with all your siblings.” They seemingly did not support his idea to have a few more litters but he didn’t care. As an omega, he felt compelled to have as many as he could.

When they arrived for class, their prior topic had long since been forgotten. Hagrid greeted them as usual, more than happy to see all them. Harry couldn’t wait to tell him about the babies after Christmas. He didn’t do so earlier because Hagrid was kind of shit at keeping secrets. Harry prayed his guardian wouldn't mind too much.  
Something was unusual today, however. There didn’t seem to be any creature around for them to care for or study, which had the Hufflepuff guess it was something invisible then. They had recently finished their last topic, though, so Harry supposed they’d start a new one now. 

He was right, apparently, when Hagrid stepped in front of them, thick furs covering his giant body. “We’re startin’ a new topic today. Dark Creatures classified as XXXXX to be specific. It’ll be our last topic before we start revisin’ everything.” Harry’s heart sunk a little. “Now, who can name some XXXXX creatures?” 

A few hands rose, naming things like Nundus, Lethifolds, or Basilisks. Nobody, however, named the quite obvious choice. When no one seemed willing to say it and an uncomfortable silence started to form, Harry surrendered and lifted his hand. Despite it hurting a little, he voiced, “ _Werewolves_.” He had nothing against being a creature - it had allowed him to bear children, in the end. But to be named in the same sentence as a Basilisk _did_ injure his pride. 

Even Rubeus seemed to see that, “Yeah, werewolves. Now, yer know those are perfectly safe for the most part - we have living proof of that here, after all!” He cast Harry a smile, the omega uncertainly returning it. “But, well, on the full moon, things can change. And there are some… special individuals, who don’ need a full moon to lose control.” After another, oppressing silence, Hagrid went on, “Now, XXXXX creatures are a bit special. No sane person would try to keep them, care for them, breed them.” It seemed kind of ironic, considering Hagrid had done so for multiple of those creatures. “Still, we have to learn it because there can always be a need to keep these creatures for one reason or another. Yer see, sometimes they can be quite harmless in the right environments, far away from humans and others. So we sometimes have to catch and relocate them. Better than killin’.” 

‘ _I hope he isn’t talking about werewolves right now,’_ the already agitated werewolf hoped, the full moon making him a little bit paranoid. Subconsciously, he shuffled closer toward Draco, seeking protection. The latter eyed him knowingly and didn’t step away.

“Anyway, I can’t show you most of the creatures. The Ministry would have my head if I did and, frankly, I can’t catch them. So erm… we’ll start with werewolves because, well…” Hagrid gestured toward Harry, “We have one here and tonight is a full moon. Harry, might ye be willing to be my assistant for the next lessons?” 

‘ _Great, I’m going to be the test subject. If Moony gets wind of this, he’ll be mad,’_ the Gryffindor vaguely thought but defeatedly agreed, “Sure.” It was Hagrid, after all, and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Surely, this couldn't be too bad.

“Perfect!” Hagrid then motioned for a tree stump for him to sit on, putting him on display in front of class. Already, Harry felt severely uncomfortable despite the others’ assuring glances. He felt like the boa, he had once freed. They briefly recapped, what lycanthropy entailed then and how it was passed on, before Hagrid enquired, “So, who can tell me how to spot a werewolf?” 

Most seemed lost there, only Draco and Hermione raising their hands. The latter was called on and scientifically told everyone, “The easiest way would be smell if one had, say, a hound to find one. Then one can also look for a scar, although those aren’t uniform. One could also look at their canine teeth but a lot of creatures have elongated ones. In the end, one can’t really be sure through appearance. Behavior is more important…” She earned Gryffindor five points with that answer. “For example, Harry and Professor Lupin would be easy to spot because of their pack-related behavior. Then again, they would probably mask it if they weren’t open about their lycanthropy.” 

“And how would ye care for a werewolf before and after a moon?” Most people replied with basically leaving them alone and giving them lots of food, which Harry found amusing, making him smirk. “Say, Harry, would ye want that?” 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the werewolf lit up and giggled, “Well, food sounds good if it is flesh. But being left alone isn’t nice. At least not for me.” He had learned so because of running away, after all. “Re- Er, Professor Lupin is an alpha, he actually despises people being close to his territory and if our pack were bigger, he’d even send away all betas for some time. But I wouldn’t mind. If I’m alone, I actually feel more than terrible. On my own, I’d probably die pretty quickly, too.”

After discussing some more dos and don’ts about the care of werewolves, Hagrid concluded the lesson by asking, “Harry, do ye think we could meet up with ye two tonight? With Wolfsbane that should work.” 

The full impact of that question took a second to register with Harry. Then, he simply flushed, “I-I don’t know if that is a good idea, considering my mate will be extremely protective of me…” And Harry had not taken the potions; he did not know, whether he trusted Fenrir’s assessment of himself staying sane. Of course, he could not tell Hagrid that. Also, there was the problem of Moony probably wanting to mate with him. “I think it would be a bit unsafe…” No, he'd rather not traumatize his classmates by mating in front of them.

But, of course, the half-giant saw no issue in that. “I dealt with transformed werewolves on Wolfsbane before. I’ll ask Remus later; I’m certain he’ll agree. After all, he still owes me a little somethin’ - had to apologize to the centaurs on his behalf because he tried to eat one of them last moon!” 

After the class ended, Harry could only tell his friends, “You might want to fake being sick tonight…” It didn't really help that his human friend's currently smelled like a tasty steak to him.

Hermione, however, saw no issue, “I’m sure Remus won’t agree. He’s far too cautious for that.” 

Ronald, however, was on Harry’s side, “‘Mione, he also let the Marauders be with him _without_ Wolfsbane.” But, in the end, their group remained torn, what would happen tonight. They could only hope someone would put a stop to this.

It turned out Ron and Harry had been right to be worried, when their small class was called back to the DADA classroom, where a disgruntled Remus and an oblivious Hagrid faced them. The omega couldn’t help but come closer to his mate, leaving the rest of the students behind to sit with him on one of the desks, sides brushing. Giving up on his professionality, Remus held his waist, holding him close to console himself. Hagrid stood next to them, explaining, “So, Professor Lupin was so kind and agreed-”

“ _How did he do that?”_ Harry whispered to his mate in secret. 

Through gritted teeth, his alpha replied, “ _Old favors_.” Right now, his alpha seemed to fancy the idea of jumping out of the window, so they'd not have to do this.

“-Which means we’ll have class tonight,” the giant added and no one seemed particullarly eager to face actual werewolves. At the same time, the werewolves weren’t eager to face the tasty-smelling humans, either. “We need to establish some ground rules, though. Don’ run, don’t make yourself be tall and intimidating. Don’t stare at them. If they allow it, ye can touch them. Think of Hippogriffs; werewolves are similar. Meet them with respect.” While Draco seemed perfectly unfazed by the current situation - he had dealt with werewolves before because of the Dark Side - everyone else was apprehensively regarding Remus and his omega. “If Professor Lupin _growls_ at ye, ye better stop what yer doing. He’ll be worried about Harry. That’ll be all for now. We’ll meet at my hut at 10 pm.” 

*~*~*~*~*

It must have been the most idiotic idea they had ever had. Walking with his mate to the edge of the forest shortly before nightfall, Harry chided, “I can’t believe you agreed to this.” 

“Would you rather have us being banned from the forest, love? Without Rubeus, transforming in the forest would be sheer suicide. He’s the one who always goes out to search me in the morning and gets me back to the castle in one piece. It will be fine,” his mentor uneasily replied, affected by the full moon and his huffy mate. Right now, Harry felt like an old, married couple.

“If Greyback said the truth about me being in control,” the omega mildly snapped, which proved to be a mistake because he was snarled at, forcing him to look at the floor and submit. He didn’t even mean to be this disobedient but the moon was making him feel anxious.

“Even if you aren’t I will bring you under control. Transformed, you would never disobey your alpha. You only attack if I tell you to. I’m not worried about you endangering them, Harry. Moony might be a bigger problem. He’ll be anxious about you being out in the open like this and will be hard to suppress. Let’s only hope we both remain calm and I can sneak you back into our rooms later - I don’t really want to be out in the forest all night,” he was informed. Soon, they reached the edge of said forest and went a bit inside of it until they reached a clearing. Seeing his frightened look when faced with becoming a mindless beast again, Remus went on to console him, “Nothing will hurt you as long as I’m with you. Do you know how often I had to fend off creatures trying to make me their meal in this forest? Werewolves are feared for a reason, my little omega.” His face was encased and a kiss pressed to his lips, noses bumping slightly. 

“I know,” he sadly chirped, returning the kiss in interest, pushing against the other a little needily. Greedy as always these past three weeks, he opened his mouth and was taken up on his offer, the hands on his face wandering downward to hold him close by his hips, occasionally going lower, even, grinding against each other. Self-control wasn't something they possessed in great quantities at this time of the month.

However, Lupin soon huskily pointed out, “If you don’t want to be mounted within the next five minutes and come too late, we should stop.” 

Flushing in pink, Harry made a sad whine. While he didn’t enjoy mating in wolf form a lot, he still wouldn’t pass up the chance normally. “I love you,” he then said as he felt the first pains of transforming. 

“Ah- Love you three, too,” he received the last peck before they had to start coping with their torment separately, trying to keep their shouts of agony to a minimum in the dangerous place they were in. As always, it felt horrible to feel their bones snap and refuse, limbs elongate, guts rearrange. 

Contrary to his last full moon without Wolfsbane, Harry didn’t suddenly black out. He did feel his wolfish mind clearly taking over wide parts of his mind but he was still there. He could still perceive, what was going on and he also could impose his will on his body. It couldn’t be compared to being on Wolfsbane but it was better than was normal. Apparently, his sire had told them the truth, after all. With every moon, he would become more controlled throughout his pregnancy. 

Soon, the black-furred beast found himself completely in his wolf body, which prompted him to make some joyous, little jumps. Harry didn’t really command his body to do so but he could feel his second mind do it. Testing the waters, he tried to move, too, and it seemed to work as long as his other half didn’t oppose it. Having to listen to his wolf-half was new but not unwelcomed. He then spotted his mate, who towered several centimeters above his small form. Moony was a grey wolf, tall and scarred up. In Harry’s mind, he was beautiful. Even his fur was well-kept and sleek nowadays because the smaller omega had spent countless hours grooming it. 

Excitedly, he trodded toward the taller wolf and pressed his head against the underside of his mate’s throat, earning him a happy whine and a wagging tail. His black ear was licked along then, making him happy, too.   
Moony then very gently nudged at his belly, making an excited whimper. It was the first time Remus’ wolf side really got to see the black wolf being full of his cubs. The grey one seemed more than content at his state, proud to have knocked him up.

After a moment of mutual grooming and checking, whether the other was healthy, Moony made a questioning noise and motioned toward the castle with his head - a very unwolfish motion; Harry was sure Remus had full control over his body. He himself gave his best to force his own body to nod in an unnatural way, which was quite hard. 

Remus then walked back the path they had come from, leading him to the hut. Harry eagerly followed, staying behind the other. After a short while, the grey one slowed down as the hut came into view along with a group of people. To Harry and his wolf, they seemed rather scary so he whimpered for help. But since his alpha was there and saw no issue, he too took on a relaxed stance. Nevertheless, he got closer to the latter, so close their flanks were brushing.  
When they were about ten meters away from the students, they stopped in their tracks and watched them for signs of threat. To the small wolf’s relief, he recognized the scents of his friends and secondly smelled fear. Even then, he startled when Hagrid’s tall form approached them, small earthquakes resonating below his paws.  He jumped backward and growled somewhat but Moony reassuringly licked at his muzzle, making him feel safer. While worriedly wagging his tail at the human, Harry observed Hagrid coming closer to his mate - no fear to be smelled on him. He reached out a hand - the black-furred one almost wanted to bite it off - but Moony smelled at it with his big, black nose and made a happy whine before his shoulder was patted firmly. 

Hagrid greeted them, “Good to see ye two are doing fine! Looking good, Harry.” He complimented the small wolf, who turned his head to one side, not completely comprehending the words spoken to him with Harry only partially in control. Rubeus tested the waters, making a move to touch Harry, too, but Remus growled and moved between his mate and the giant. “Oh! Sorry, Remus. Not allowed to touch, okay.” Hagrid directed his attention at his students, “Harry seems to be off limits, for now, so don’ touch him. If ye pet Professor Lupin, leave his head alone. They don’t like that. Have a go and greet them.” He stepped away and encouraged the eight or so students to approach the wolves slowly. Remus seemed to have the time of his life, actually, eagerly accepting any pats and coos he got like Padfoot would have. While most people were rather reserved, Hermione seemed rather brave as she marveled at the soft fur of her professor. Almost, the omega became jealous.

While hiding behind his mate, occasionally secretly sniffing at the hands touching the sleek, grey fur in front of him, Harry couldn’t help but wonder about Greyback. ‘ _Sire_ _must be all alone right now. Does he scratch himself up? Is he scared?’_ Kingsley had allowed the pack to stay together except for full moons. Well, _together_ was an overstatement. They had different cells now, with see-through bars. But it was at least something, Harry supposed. He could only hope this would appease his sire. 

But those thoughts melted away, when Hagrid suddenly pulled two dead hares out of nowhere, giving them to Moony. The latter kindly surrendered one to his mate, who immediately went busy and ripped a rather big chunk out of it. Vaguely, the small creature registered girls making horrified squeaks upon that but couldn’t begin to care. Having a midnight snack was too appealing.

“Wolves eat almost everythin’,” Hagrid told his students, who were transfixed by them actually enjoying the raw animals. It was like a car crash, where one couldn’t look away. “If ye want to befriend them, give them food. Ideally, before ye become their meal,” the giant laughed but his students only nervously chimed in. 

The teacher went on to explain more stuff to them, while Harry finished his meal. Afterward, his wolf dared to sneak closer to his friends, Ron and Draco. Even the dark creature recognized them in this form. So, with his wet nose twitching in interest, he slowly crawled toward them - his alpha kept a keen eye on him, posture tense. 

“U-Uh, Ha-Hagrid?” The ginger called out to their teacher in fright when he saw the dog-sized creature making its way toward him, seemingly preparing to pounce him. 

“It’s alright, just don’t move,” the gamekeeper warmly advised, so no one would be bitten. 

But no one needed to worry, honestly. The werewolf’s squishy nose only barely grazed past his friend’s leg as Ron whimpered. Harry directed his attention to Draco then, smelling at him, too, only to sneeze because of the pureblood’s heavier aftershave. The Death Eater was offended to be sneezed on, moving away from him a little and scolding, “Could you not put your slobber all over me, you animal?” Moony vaguely growled at him from afar but the black creature did not care about the insult. Instead, he eagerly started to swish his tail around and closed in on the human again, pressing his flank against the other’s legs. For some reason, Malfoy felt better to be around than Ron even. When the blonde didn’t give him the wanted attention, though, the omega became pushier and outright tried to jump and tackle the puny being, so he could hog him. But the other had enough combat experience to dodge and instead scrunched up his nose as he assumed a sitting position on the grass on his own, “You’re even more insufferable like this.” 

That instant, he had a black werewolf sitting next to him, nosing at his hair and hitting him with his tail, only _sometimes_ sneezing on him. Every other 8th-year student seemed to be aghast at Draco being okay with this and being a sort of werewolf-whisperer out of nowhere. Even Moony seemed surprised - only for a moment though, then he looked rather butt-hurt and sat down, letting his head drop in a depressed manner. 

The gamekeeper actually seemed amazed and appeared to grow a little fonder of Draco, “Seems ye have a hand with creatures, after all, Malfoy!” On a less friendly note, he explained, “Or it could simply be yer dark magic attracting him.” 

The Slytherin shrugged, “Could be.” He didn’t seem too annoyed to have that pointed out. Harry, too, thought it reasonable that his wolf was more interested in a dark wizard - he was a dark creature, in the end. Careful but self-assured, the blonde proceeded to push the wolf’s head out of the way, though, when Harry gave his best to lick his face and ear. “Stop that, you dunderhead. You’re going to infect me.” The lycanthrope made a disappointed noise and continued to lick the hand of the other then. Luckily, his saliva was only contagious if it entered the blood-stream in certain quantities. In disgust, Draco proceeded to wipe off the slobber on the black fur in front of him, disliking to be cleaned by a wolf, who had just devoured a whole bunny. 

Seeing his mate being touched again, Moony made a livid sound between howl and growl, standing up and moving from side to side, pacing along an invisible line. He appeared to have a hard time keeping himself from outright biting Draco for daring to touch  _his_ omega. 

Seeing his alpha in distress, the submissive lowered his head and quickly crossed the distance, leaving Malfoy to himself. To appease his mate again, he licked along his muzzle headbutted him for good measure. Harry stepped in, however, keeping his wolfish side from initiating a mating by doing this. In the end, he simply curled up on the cool grass, his grey pack-alpha curling up around him, grooming his fur, only seldom nibbling at him. 

“See?” Rubeus then said, motioning at the couple, “They can be really really peaceful if you let them be and treat them right. Now, I don’ want to encourage y’all to go and face a large pack. It normally takes ages to befriend one safely - well, and the wild ones don’t take Wolfsbane like your resident pack, hm. But ye shouldn’t be too afraid of them either. They’re not the monsters, most people assume them to be.”   

Suddenly, both wolves' ears perked up at a noise coming from the woods. It sounded like a large animal lurking within it. That instant, Moony jumped up again and growled at whatever it was, nostrils flaring. Before Harry could even attempt to stop his ultra-protective mate, the latter made his way toward the forest to investigate despite him whimpering. When he tried to follow, Remus came back to physically push him toward the humans, demanding him to stay with them. 

"Oh no..." Rubeus could only say upon seeing one of his friends run off into the dangerous area, no way of stopping him. "Let's just hope it's something he can fight," he sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile, the small wolf felt terrified to be without his alpha, frantically looking around for something to hide in. But Hagrid's hut was closed and there was no cave or bush. So, in the end, he cowardly approached Draco's form and tried his hardest to get onto his lap, making pleading noises to get him to comply. It ended with the Death Eater having a furry beast curled on top of his legs, the others appearing glad to not be him. 

"I thought Gryffindors were brave..." he mocked in an attempt to cheer up the shivering creature, patting his shiny, well-groomed fur. The class went on then despite the tense situation, everybody knowing it would be foolish to enter the forest. Harry meanwhile hid his head in his Slytherin's arms, unwilling to face the world currently. 

After about ten minutes, however, his mate returned in a somewhat battered state, one of his ears sporting a cut and bleeding quite heavily. There was also more cuts on his right flank, adding to the countless scars he already possessed. Most of the blood on him stemmed from  _something_ else, though. The omega jumped up and greeted his strong leader proudly, the latter puffing his chest like a bird. Whatever he had encountered couldn't have been very tasty, since he had not brought it with him. That assumption was supported when Harry began to clean the other, almost gagging at the bitter taste of the blood. Still, he needed his lover to look good, so he did not give up. 

A Ravenclaw fearfully questioned, what their professor might have hurt or even killed. Hagrid shrugged, "Could be anything. Since Harry doesn't seem to find it tasty, though, it's safe to assume it was no human or hybrid. Probably nothing, we should be too concerned about." 

After their lesson ended, Remus was sufficiently clean and actually managed to sneak Harry back into the castle, using his knowledge of the secret passageways to not run into anyone. 


	6. A Change In Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Greyback again but Remus can't come along.

**Chapter 6 - A Change In Plan**

***~*~*~*~***

_December 1998_

The winter holidays were fast approaching and so would the day, Harry would tell his family about everything. In the last week of school, he entered his 12th week of carrying the twins. He already had to conceal his growing belly with Glamours by now but at least he felt a bit more emotionally stable again and not as if he’d spontaneously combust if Remus didn’t sleep with him every day.  

However, leaving his first trimester brought new challenges, too. Today, Remus and Harry would return to Azkaban to get more input from Greyback. They hoped to be told about some kind of werewolf healer perhaps - going to St Mungo’s seemed unappealing. But they couldn’t rely on Madam Pomfrey entirely. She did help them a great lot, giving Harry some check-ups. But, in the end, she wasn’t all that knowledgeable about how a _male_ pregnancy was supposed to work out. Nobody was. 

That afternoon, Harry approached the DADA quarters after his last class to fetch Remus and go pay Fen a visit. However, the professor did not appear. Furrowing his brows, the omega searched their quarters. But there was only Teddy, who was gently sleeping in his crib, Winky sitting next to it and holding a book, napping, too. Since she was there, Remus wasn’t for sure. He waited downstairs for another ten minutes before worry set in. ‘ _What if something happened to him?’_ His heart clenching, his mind provided further paranoia, ‘ _What if he left me?’_ Horrified by that thought of being abandoned in his state, the omega used his keen nose to sniff out his mate. As long as Remus had not apparated, he’d find him. He exited the classroom and went down the hallway, used a few stairs, only to lose the trail in the tall stairwell. Maybe he wasn't that good of a blood-hound, after all? The room was too grand and too many people walked through it; it was impossible to make out Moony's scent for sure. Before he knew it,  he ran into his ex-girlfriend, though, who straight away lit up upon seeing him. 

Hopingly, Harry asked, “Have you seen Remus? I can’t find him anywhere and we were supposed to meet about 20 minutes ago…” He felt dumb for having to ask someone else about his lover's whereabouts. 

But Ginny had no clue, either, to his great disappointment, making him feel even more scared. Seeing his distressed face, though, she advised, “Maybe you should ask someone from the 5th year. I think they had class after us - perhaps they saw him go somewhere?” Weasley reassuringly patted his shoulder for a second, “I’m sure he’s fine. Don’t worry so much, sweetie.” 

Mildly flushing at her nicknames for him, he said, “Let’s hope you’re right.” He tried to reason with himself - they were in Hogwarts, so what could have happened to a seasoned war-veteran? But it was no use. Apprehensive, he left to snoop out some random 5th year Hufflepuff and found one close to their common room by the kitchens. “Have you seen Professor Lupin?”

Straight away, the teen cringed a little; she was a girl with wavy, black hair, which she used to hide behind now.  “U-Uh…” Looking at him like a frightened puppy, she shyly admitted, “There- There was an accident in class with a uh… _what was it called_ …?” She whispered to herself, beet red and trying to remember very hard, “I-I don’t remember the spell, but we did some dueling an-and Justin - from Ravenclaw - he fired something at Professor Lupin a-and-”

“ _Where is he_?” The omega full on growled at her in a pathetically fearful manner, intending to sound threatening. Nevertheless, it sufficed to make her startle.

“I-In the Hospital Wing, I think-” Her hurried answer was all he needed. Almost running into students twice and knocking them out, Harry sprinted up some of the moving stairs again. Well, he _‘sprinted’_ as much as a pregnant guy was allowed and able to. He felt not only frightened but also increasingly angry. Why had no one informed him Remus had been hurt? He was his mate! Harry ought to be informed of such things, in his point of view.

He soon reached the infirmary in a rush, already attracting the attention of Madam Pomfrey with his footsteps, who stood close to the entrance. Sighing exhaustedly, she questioned, “Who told you…” Apparently, he had not been supposed to show up.

Offended at that, the omega raised his voice - his submissiveness didn’t extend to humans - and demanded, “Where is my mate- What happened to him and why in Merlin’s name did no one tell me that he-”

“Hush, Potter, you’re disturbing my patients,” Poppy scolded him and held up a hand to stop his tantrum for the time being. “Firstly, Remus is perfectly fine. He was hit by a simple curse of a student. He should be ready to go in a few days. Secondly, we chose not to inform you before patching him up to not stress you out further. Needless to say, it’s unhealthy.” He eyes fell on his stomach, which he now self-consciously held. Beneath his arms, he could clearly feel the bulge even if it was invisible as such to others. 

“Bring me to my mate!” The smaller frame ordered, his wolfish side currently speaking. He was quite determined not to leave this room before he had been assured of his alpha's well-being. The words ' _he's fine'_ and ' _should be ready to go again in a few days'_ just didn't add up for him. Clearly, this wasn't anything entirely harmless.

“Young man, if you don’t cease your shouting, I will do the exact opposite,” Poppy crossed her arms, staring him into silence. While he was pouting, she yielded, “Very well then, he’s over there.” She led him to one of the beds in the back close to a window. “As I said, he will be okay. But please refrain from having him overexert himself,” she comforted him and he walked the rest alone, going behind a curtain to look at his alpha. 

“A-Alpha,” he whimpered when he saw his pack-leader resting on the white hospital bed, looking unhealthily pale and a little green.

But at least Moony was conscious and possessed the ability to smile at him, reaching out a hand while grimacing to take his and pull him closer. “Hey… glad to see you had a better day than me.” 

While his cheek was being caressed, the omega felt ready to cry despite his mate not sporting any obvious injuries besides some bruises. “What happened, Remy?” He felt uneasy about some random Ravenclaw being able to hex his pack-leader into the infirmary. What if that Ravenclaw decided to come after him now? The student felt the overwhelming need to hide in his nest.

“Some dueling-practice went wrong; I made the mistake of underestimating my students’ strength.” Seeing a mildly horrified look on the other werewolf’s face, he added, “He didn’t mean to, love. It was a curse against our kind to fend us off - I don’t think he really knew the effects of it. I guess his parents taught him that before the start of term as a safety measure.” 

Knowing what his lover was talking about, Harry’s voice was a pitch too high, “Those spells are illegal-” He sank down, sitting on the edge of the bed in worry.

“-And he will be punished for it, don’t worry. Some detention will do; he didn’t mean to hurt me, omega,” his softie of a mate cooed, “I did worse in my time here.” His hand then wandered down to his belly, lovingly marveling at the roundness of it. “It’s not that bad… I simply feel like I experienced a full moon - I’ll be back on my feet in a few days.” Those types of spells tricked a werewolf’s illness to think it was time to transform but because it wasn’t really a full moon it failed and _only_ left them with strained, torn muscles and injured bones. Nothing, a wizard wasn’t able to treat with time, of course. Nevertheless, it was seen as rather unethical because it was even worse than a Cruciatus, the latter curse at least not doing any  _real_ physical damage.

Leaning down to hug his sick lover, he nuzzled his throat for a bit to comfort him despite Remus being okay. “But then we can’t go to Fen… and Kingsley only gave us permission for today. And- And I don’t want to be alone in our bed…” He whined, hurt to have his mate be away from him. “The nightmares will come back if you aren’t there…” He couldn’t cope with dreaming of the war again. He couldn't leave his side; it just wouldn't work.

Breathing in his submissive’s scent contentedly, Moony pointed out, “I will try to talk Poppy into letting me at least recover at the den. But I can’t go to Azkaban like this, love. The Dementors wouldn't pass up that opportunity to feed on me.” 

“Not even if I give you lots of chocolate?” The youth uneasily joked. They _had_ to go there. In hindsight, procrastinating and using the very last week before their holidays to pay Greyback a visit had been foolish. Having an idea, he proposed, “What if I take someone else? I mean, I don’t think much can go wrong. The Dementors behaved last time and Fen was fine, too.”

Reluctant, the chocoholic asked, “Who do you have in mind?” 

“Maybe Draco…” he sheepishly answered, which earned him an irritable look. However, he was sure the deserted Death Eater was the best pick. “Look, he’s really strong, he knows Greyback, and my wolf feels somewhat comfortable with him around. I can’t take Ron and ‘Mione, they’d be scared. And I don’t want to take McGonagall.” He could only take someone, who knew of his pregnancy. Still, the other seemed hesitant. “Come on, please, he’s _almost_ like a beta from our pack to me…” 

“Fine, he may go. But if I smell too much of him on you I give one of you Veritaserum to find out the reason for it,” his eyes narrowed dangerously, making Harry look at the floor while a hand possessively spread out over his belly, slipping beneath his robes. 

“I’d never cheat on you, alpha,” the omega pointed out, flushing, “I only like cuddling him. He’s kinda soft and smells nice.” Nevertheless, the hand wandered to the back of his neck and slightly gripped him there, making him swallow and go a bit pliant. 

With a strict tone, his alpha reminded, “See to it staying at cuddling, omega.” 

With an approving whimper, he was released again. Huffing slightly, he feistily mocked, “You’re _so_ jealous all the time.” 

“I have every reason to be like that with someone as precious as you. I am glad I caught you - I don’t want to lose you again,” he was answered in a disgustingly sweet tone, the Marauder grinning dorkily. 

Snorting, he rolled his eyes, “Well, _normal_ people would put a ring on the one, they don’t want to be stolen away.” It was a quite blatant hint, he knew, but Harry wasn’t ashamed in the least. Truly, he  _expected_ the other to marry him the human way sooner or later. This wasn't something he was willing to debate.

“Aw, aren’t you happy with the _other_ type of ring I put _in_ you every other day? You’re hurting my feelings, Harry,” his alpha wittily responded, licking along his bottom lip. Harry was quite sure his mate couldn’t be _that_ sick if he made jokes like that. “You always seem so eager to have it, too…” 

“You perverted, old man,” the student huffed and detached himself from the other. “I see - you only want me for my youthful body; you don’t even intend on marrying me, do you? I should have known,” he teased the other, making the indeed older professor blush a little. 

*~*~*~*~*

“Of all the circumstances I thought might lead me here, this wasn’t one of them,” Draco solemnly voiced as they entered the ice cold, stone building again. Harry was meanwhile beaming because the blonde was wearing his Gryffindor scarf and felt _almost_ tempted to hold hands but he guessed that would go a bit too far. “I think you honestly hate me, Harry. First, you try to kill me by cuddling me. Then, you lick at me to infect me and _now_ you bring me, a genuine Death Eater, to Azkaban. What have I done to evoke your wrath, Savior?” The Slytherin dramatically sighed as the werewolf led him to Fenrir’s cell. 

“Don’t be so overdramatic. I only tried to lick at you because I wanted to clean you. And it’s not like the Dementors will descend upon you to give you a kiss,” the Gryffindor snorted in amusement. “Look, they don’t even mind us being here.” They seemed to float in the wind, watching the two of them closely. Harry liked Dementors far more when they weren’t out to murder him. 

“Yeah, I’d not be too sure about that,” the Death Eater uncertainly eyed the creatures. 

They reached the familiar cell soon, Greyback leaning against one of the walls lazily and watching them approach. Mean, he called, “What, already ditched that alpha of yours and went for a human instead? Your standards are getting dangerously low, pretty.” 

“It’s not like that…” the omega meekly retorted, at which Greyback laughed. “Alpha is hurt. He couldn’t come.” His sire didn’t seem very sad Remus wasn’t there. Meanwhile, Draco guarded him from a few meters away as he approached the bars. 

“I see you kept your end of the bargain… _somewhat_. Better than nothing.” The now see-through cells had bars instead of concrete surrounding them, allowing the pack to see and smell each other. Harry saw there were about two or three people in each cell, some looking to have entered a vegetative state already. Not everyone seemed to be as unaffected by the Dementors as Greyback. “In hindsight, I could have done without seeing them  _l_ _ike that_. Hmpf, doesn’t matter,” the alpha mumbled to himself, his eyes briefly surveying the parts of his pack, which were imprisoned with him. “Anyway, what do you want, pup?” He slowly walked toward the door of the cell, where the omega was. This time, the latter kept a distance, however, so he’d not be kissed again. 

Keeping his head low, he answered, “The cubs are doing fine as far as we can tell. But, th-then again, we only have a medi-witch for humans. So… we wondered if you knew some healer of sorts…” 

Fenrir promptly motioned to a hunched over, lanky man in one of the cells, who blankly stared at the floor. “Those nice Ministry fools saw to _my_ healer becoming a fucking potato. I don’t think he’d be of much help, pretty.” 

‘ _Was he innocent?’_ the smaller lycanthrope swallowed nervously. Harry had been the only reason most of these werewolves were here. What if that guy had never hurt anyone? Dread settling in his stomach, he shamefully asked, “A-And ist there someone else? Anywhere? Surely you know, Fen.” To his side, he saw Draco raising a brow at him calling the other _Fen_ in a weirdly chummy tone. 

“Sorry, cub, but no. Best advice I can give you is to go to Russia and try your luck with the big packs there. ‘Cause, you won’t find a bigger pack than ours here. _Or…_ ” his sire smirked, sharp, yellowish teeth showing, “You let me look.” 

Skeptical despite his inner wolf assuming this was a _great_ idea, the student voiced, “And you know what you’re doing?” His sire didn't exactly look like a midwife or nurse. The gruff man looked more like someone, who left people to die because he didn't want to bother healing them.

“‘Course I do. Elliot got to second trimester and the other bitches sometimes birthed them,” the gruff man sounded almost offended, growling at the submissive. 

“S-Sometimes?” It didn’t really reassure Harry. Neither did it reassure him that he had never once heard or seen any of the supposed children of his sire. Where were they? Then again, the Ministry had never found those supposed omegas, either. Maybe they were with them. Knowing the submissives were likely to die without their alpha, however, the fellow omega felt even more horrible. Should he just have let it rest? Should he have let Greyback walk free? What if he had doomed ten or so omegas along with their various children? Was he a monster?

Bitter, he clarified, “Not all of us can live in a fancy, bloody castle with all the supplies one needs - I thought you were brighter than that, cub. What do you think happens when the mother’s starving? Or when you are hunted down by the Ministry or werewolf hunters, forcing you to move 50 people across the country in winter, right after a full moon? Or when Voldemort decides he feels up for some murderin’? You can be glad if the bloody omega itself doesn’t die and _only_ the pups do.” Seeing Harry’s shocked glance, he grunted, “Thought so. You may think the bloody wars were hard on you wizard folks but at least you had a choice - we _had_ to be dark. Don’t think I wouldn’t have loved to rip open some fucking pureblood’s throat. It was either die right away or die after they got in power and didn’t need us anymore.” With a final snarl, the sire demanded, “So don’t go judging _me_ for losing a few pups along the way while your ‘allies’ didn’t even _try_ to make contact and help us.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Harry said in earnest, never having thought about in that way. He made a mental note this was a soft spot of his temporary ally, making sure to never mention it again.

Again, a hand reached through the metal bars to touch him but it only ended up on his stomach, “Is alright; I’m not blaming you specifically, you see? After all, you killed that bastard. But people like Remus or that old Headmaster of yours - they are the people who left us and then were surprised to see us turn dark. Now, lift that Glamour so I can see, pup.” Harry sheepishly did as told, feeling conflicted about his own ideals at the moment. His shirt was somewhat lifted, which made him feel oddly vulnerable. “Well the size seems about right for twins. You’re looking healthy otherwise, too. I suppose some medi-witch already looked at them in-depth, though.” When the 18-year-old nodded, the older male grunted, “You really needn’t worry all that much. They’re not much different from humans. But you might want to take something to kill pain and regenerate after moons. Well, you most likely already do - but take a bit more of whatever you use. Those two inside of you have to cope with transforming and soon, they will _really_ perceive it, too. The moons are the only dangerous thing to them.” 

Nodding along, the omega gradually relaxed and accepted the rough hand pressing against his skin. He knew this was more than risky, seeing the sharp nails of the other. But Fen was his _sire_. He wouldn't endanger him, right? “T-They seemed to be fine on the moon a few days ago…” 

“And you don’t let yourself be pounded into too harshly, I hope,” he received a dirty look and a disgusted one from Draco.

“N-Not anymore…” His sexual cravings had luckily stopped. Changing the topic _really_ fast, he told the man, “Remus and I will tell everyone about this after Christmas…” He didn’t even know, why he told him that. But, in an odd way, Greyback had a parental feel about him - even if the other wolf was a perverted cannibal. 

“Not something I would recommend, omega,” he was eyed with semi-concerned, blue eyes. When asked for a reason, the other raised an eyebrow, “Hunters. If they get wind of _this,_ ” he rubbed his thumb firmly over the bump, “They’ll pay you a fun, little visit. You know, the kind of visit which ends with a miscarriage at best and your pelt as a rug at worst. If they hate one thing more than regular werewolves, it’s werewolves reproducing, having strong, born werewolves.” 

There, Draco, who had been politely silent as of yet, inquired, “You think they would dare to touch him? He’s _Potter._ They can’t be that suicidal.” 

Mouth curling upward, Greyback pointed out, “Well, I touched him and I’m not dead, am I? The boy’s heart is too good, everyone knows that. _You_ should know, Death Eater.” Clearly, the alpha had recognized Malfoy. Harry meanwhile blushed as the hand on his belly wandered upward, non-committedly caressing the side of his neck, which possessed the scar from Greyback’s bite. Again, he couldn’t stop it - it felt far too pleasant and he couldn’t bring up the will-power to oppose his mightier sire, despite Malfoy’s disturbed glances. 

Then again, the black-haired one said, “But I can’t keep it a secret forever. Eventually, people will find out…”

Fenrir only shrugged, “Beauty, it’s your call, not mine. If you think keeping it secret is more tedious than having werewolf hunters breathing down your neck, that’s your choice. I’d not trust the castle to keep you safe, though. The Dark got into it before, just sayin'.” Sly, he added, “However, were you to help me make a prison escape… Well, I might feel inclined to settle down in the Forbidden Forest and become a werewolf-hunter _hunter_.” They were too close again, Harry being in imminent danger of being smooched or worse again as breath ghosted over his face. Unbeknownst to him, Greyback must have pulled him closer by his neck. “Hm, maybe we could even _play_ a little on a full moon then-”

“ _Greyback_ ,” Malfoy seemingly felt sufficiently weirded out by their behavior and interrupted them, “Let him go.” 

“You think you can order me around now, ‘cause I’m behind bars, boy? Maybe not ripping you apart was a mistake, after all,” the dangerous murderer threatened him and did anything but let go. “If I wanted to have my way with him, I could. You don’t understand jackshit about werewolves. He is _my_ cub, I turned him. Mated or not, I have a right to do with him as I please.” Unpleasantly digging his nails into the side of Harry’s throat, Greyback cruelly snorted, “I could rape him right here, out in the open and the Ministry wouldn’t lift a finger because he is and always will be mine to have. Remus wouldn’t be able to do shit. _He_ stole, what is rightfully mine and defiled it!” The pack-leader seemed to be more than enraged through his possessiveness. However, Harry meekly whimpered in fright and pain, which seemed to have a similar effect on Greyback as it had on Remus. Heavily breathing out, he loosened his grip, " _Alas_ , I don’t fucking rape him since he is mine and I treat my omegas well. So, _back off_.” To underline his point, he affectionately caressed the omega’s cheek and then let go on his own volition. “You should get yourself some better company, pretty,” Fenrir advised, patronizing him. 

“I like my friends…” he grumbled while Greyback left his vicinity and pressed another shirt - this time one in dark blue - in his hands. Blushing, he tried to decline, “T-The other one still smells- You don’t have to-”

“I want to have my scent on you _and_ your pups, darling, and that works best with more things of mine.” The answer mildly disturbed both of the younger ones for a second before the reason for it was explained, “Hmpf. Well, while I _do_ get off on the thought of you nesting with my smell around you, it’s not totally selfish. If someone smells me on you, they might think twice about attacking. I’m so thoughtful, ain’t I?”

“Very, Fen. Thanks,” he flushed again, deeming the reasoning slightly less revolting than he had originally. Still, it was weird to think about his sire pleasuring himself to the thought of him nesting with his things. It made him eye the t-shirt oddly for a second or two.  
A bit later, he and Malfoy left and disapparated, reappearing in the DADA quarters, which’s disapparition-jinx had been lifted for this occasion. Back home, Harry chirped at Draco in hushed voice, “Do you want to see my nest?” 

“Er… _sure_ ,” the pureblood perplexedly replied, obviously rather wanting to chat about a few other things. But the omega felt inclined to put away his newest gift. Opening the inconspicuous door beneath the stairs, Harry put the shirt in one corner of the bed, which snugly fit into the room. Meanwhile, the pureblood peaked over his shoulder and politely complimented him, “Looks comfy.” He appeared a bit overwhelmed, however. 

The Gryffindor could only flush. “It’s not done yet, though. I still need more things. I’ll probably ask Fred, Bill, and Charlie for things on Christmas. Maybe Ron’s dad, too,” he excitedly explained that he would be staying at the Burrow with everyone. 

Appearing a bit gloom, his favorite Death Eater told him, “Sounds fun.” Draco stared at his feet, his cheeks a little pink at him voicing his plans.

“What will you be doing on Christmas?” The omega wondered and the other student suddenly seemed quite shy. 

Shrugging and holding his left arm, the blonde appeared undecided, “I don’t know. I might ask around, who stays here this year. Otherwise… I might go home. But that’s more of a erm… emergency solution.” Harry's heart broke. Had Draco been hoping that he would stay at Hogwarts with him? Embarrassed, the Slytherin pointed out, “You might be able to imagine that my parents won’t really celebrate much. Don’t get me wrong, they’re happy we got out of this relatively unscathed but… it’s just not the same. Many of the other Death Eaters were our genuine friends even if they did commit horrible crimes. And now they’re simply… _gone_.” Staring out of the window, watching the snow fall peacefully, he added, “It feels wrong. Usually, father would hold grand feasts and Yule Balls and all that _crap_ to socialize. I hated those but I miss them now.”   
Not able to hold back at seeing his friend in such a state and feeling a little responsible for it, the omega decided to help. Snatching his friend’s arm, he dragged him into his comfy safe-room, urging him to get onto the bed to cuddle. Draco somewhat freaked out, “What are you doing-”

Cocking his head, Harry answered, “Consoling you!” With that said, he crushed the other beneath his pregnant form, contented by smelling at his friend’s neck then and again. 

“You _are_ deranged. Is this normal for pregnant omegas, Potter? Or are you trying to hurt me again? Opening up was a mistake,” the blonde tried to resist his affections for a bit but soon found it impossible to escape. The room had been charmed to be comfortably warm and it really had a nest-y feel to it, lulling any inhabitants into a sense of all-encompassing security. “It’s a good thing your mate is in the infirmary…”

“He said cuddling was okay, though…” Harry said and felt a little mischievous again. “Anyway, you could always come with and visit the Weasleys! I’d gladly have you there,” he gently offered, his inner wolf keening at the thought of one of his friends being in his nest and getting his scent on it. While Remus wasn’t allowed to be in it for reasons he did not understand himself, Draco seemed like the missing piece. Now he only needed to get Neville, Ron, and the others in it, too. 

“Ah… I don’t think they’d want _me_ there, I’m afraid. No, it’ll be fine,” the Slytherin declined, unwilling to be even more in Harry’s debt. Nevertheless, he, too, appeared contented to be smothered right now. “Also, don’t you want to talk about, what bloody Greyback did to you? That’s more important right now.”

“What he did to me?” His green eyes obliviously regarded the other, looking up at him. 

He was stared at in disbelief, “He felt you up like some piece of meat! If I hadn’t stopped him, he would have forced a kiss or worse on you. _How_ in Merlin’s name are you okay with that?” 

“U-Uh…” the omega made, a little overwhelmed and proud because of his friend worrying. “He is always touchy-feely like that… I-I mean, I know it’s wrong but it doesn’t feel bad. He’s my sire, Draco. I will always feel good in his presence.” To prove his point, he took the new t-shirt and hugged it, the pureblood recoiling slightly. “I like having his scent here, too. It makes me feel safe.” 

“He is a _cannibal_ , Harry, and he bit you! Look, I was wondering why he was even talking to you, giving you that info, had I known-”

“- _Theoretically,_  he isn’t a cannibal. He isn’t a human, after all,” the omega actually defended Fenrir now, “Also, he only meant well in biting me.” After all the help he had gotten, it felt only right to.

“Hell, you _actually_ let him brainwash you?” Malfoy regarded him in concern as he became a little huffy. “Have you somehow forgotten what he did to your mate? To that Weasley? To _Lavender Brown_? He bloody ate her in human form! And all that fancy talk about being oppressed by the Dark Side-” the dark mage raised his voice, becoming a little hysteric, shoving up his sleeve and pointing at his Dark Mark, “This, _this_ is being oppressed! I saw him on raids, I saw the camp they lived in, I saw them act out his orders. There was no _oppression_. They fucking rejoiced when they got to go on a hunt. And by the number of people they hunted they couldn’t starve. Do you _actually_ think Greyback would have happily worked with the Order? That he would have stopped biting people and eating them? Who are you kidding?” Brought to silence by those arguments, Harry could only regard his ally in conflict. Whom was he supposed to believe?

“But… he is so nice to me…” he could only meekly provide the truth.

“For fuck’s sake, he wants to get in your pants, Potter!” The former rich-kid called him out on his naivety. “And then he wants to get out of prison! Do you actually believe him ‘ _caring well for his omegas’_? If he did, wouldn’t there actually be any children? Any omegas making appeals to get him out of Azkaban? Anything?” 

Confused, Harry stated, “But he said You-Know-Who killed the cubs…” 

Evilly snorting, Draco shook his head, “Oh, he did. And Greyback was _so_ heartbroken he had to impregnate them all over again, I’m sure. I was at those camps as a messenger and I _never_ , not once saw a kid there which didn’t have a bite scar. Never. Why do you even give him the benefit of the doubt? He straight up called omegas _objects_ and talked about raping you. And then, what? He gave us no sort of valuable intel. Just pointed at some random guy. Harry, I know your funky instincts tell you to like him but you shouldn’t. He is a monster! Even the Dark Lord possessed more humanity than him - at least he didn’t _eat_ anyone or rape people.”   
Had he been too foolish? The submissive could only look at the shirt in his hands and then Draco, searching for answers. He wished Remus were there to tell him, what to think. Seeing his conflict, Malfoy scrunched up his nose and took the fabric from him, throwing in a faraway corner of the bed. “Harry, would you have trusted the Dark Lord giving you medical advice?” 

“N-No…” 

“But you’re trusting Greyback,” he pointed out, voice unyielding. “Would you have let the Dark Lord touch you, kiss you - possibly have sex with you?” 

“Eew- _No_!” Harry quickly and violently shook his head and yielded, “I- I get it!” The Gryffindor would rather not have the other boy ask him that stuff. 

“I _hope_ you do, you idiot,” he was scolded more, which prompted the omega to roll onto his back for Draco, flushing in shame and hiding his face. A wolf would have surely recognized him submitting but his human friend did not. “Good. Because I seriously debated killing Greyback just to make you stop putting yourself in danger, moron. I can’t believe Professor Lupin let you meet him again.” 

“Remy is kind of a softie if I want something really bad…” the younger one cutely admitted that his mate had a very hard time denying him anything. Afterward, they were silent for a bit. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. However, Harry soon became aware that he had forgotten to put on his Glamour again and Draco’s gaze shifted to his rounded belly over and over, quite interested in it as he rested on his back. It made sense since his friends hadn’t gotten to see it yet. Softly, he offered, “You can touch it, you know?”

A quite obvious pink hue against his pale skin, Malfoy smiled uncertainly and sheepishly did as told. After a moment, he seemed surprised, “They don’t even move…” For a second, he appeared panicked. 

But Harry giggled, “They’re not _that_ big yet. We don’t even know the genders. Maybe in six weeks if we’re lucky. I’m _just_ entering my second trimester.”

“O-Oh,” was the embarrassed response he got from the oblivious young adult. 

In the end, they continued to cuddle - well, Draco simply laid on the bed and Harry smothered him with his platonic affection. It mainly consisted of nosing at the pale neck of the human or playing with his tattoo, idly stroking over it and watching the varied reactions it got him. The Slytherin only seldom returned the affection, patting his back. 

However, it soon had to end when the Death Eater cast a tempus charm, unveiling it was almost time for dinner. As they left the nest, Draco asked, “Won’t you come with to eat?” 

“No, I have to watch Teddy - he’ll be sad if I’m gone all day. I’ll eat here.” They parted ways as he made his way up the stairs, entering the larger den. To his slight dismay, Remus sat propped up against the headboard of their bed, holding a sleeping Teddy, a children’s book on the bedside table. Moony seemed _very_ knowing of what had been going on downstairs, probably having heard them apparating and staying there on their own for a while. Awkwardly, the omega defended the two of them, “It’s not what it looks like, Remy…” 

“Really?” His professor’s amber eyes were on him, mustering him. “Can you prove that?” But it sounded rather playful, despite the underlining possessiveness. 

“We were only cuddling in my nest a bit because Draco was sad… If I had done anything _else_ , you would smell my slick and… other things, wouldn’t you?” Harry went along with it, folding his hands in a shy manner. 

Smirking, which made the older lycan seem healthier than he was, Remus hummed, “Well, I give you the benefit of the doubt, love. Nevertheless, you’re not getting into this bed smelling like a _Slytherin_ of all things.” 

“Yes, alpha…” he pouted but went to work, showering to get the scent off of him, so he could tell Remus all about his visit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kudos, it means a lot! As you've probably seen, this fanfic will have 9 chapters. I'm currently writing on the last one. And as of yet, it's pretty fluffy!


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus got to the Burrow on for Christmas and unveil their pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything: fluff, smut, angst. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 - Christmas**

***~*~*~*~***

_December 1998_

The holidays were starting today and Harry felt more than excited to meet everyone. Well, he did have some anxiety about unveiling his pregnancy but it was vastly overshadowed by meeting all of the Weasleys again. Holding a giggling Teddy as they stood in the DADA classroom, he danced with him in a circle, rocking him. “Da!” Edward repeatedly called, his hair a mirthful pink. 

“Hm, daddy is taking _so_ long, huh? Do you want to go search for him with me?” He asked the toddler after a while, unable to stay put. Remus had said he wanted to talk to some of his colleagues before they left. Putting on his Glamour to hide his other children, he took Edward on a stroll through the castle. They were greeted by a few students, all busy with giving their friends presents to open on Christmas, saying goodbye, and packing. Ted was a bit cautious around strangers, so he usually hid his face in Harry’s neck - if he didn’t see them, they couldn’t see him. 

After a while of not finding his life mate, Harry grew bored and went to the Great Hall instead. It was still half full, some tardy people still eating. His Metamorphmagus made a worried, “Dada…” which had his heart melt and kiss the temple of his son. Edward was experiencing some stranger-danger but he didn’t cry - Harry thought his son was very brave; he’d definitely become a Gryffindor. 

He then spotted Remus, who was talking to McGonagall a little nervously, the omega could tell from his body-language. Curious, he walked up to the teachers’ desk only to be regarded in a startled manner, Remus turning a little pink for some reason. 

Giggling, Harry voiced, “You look like I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar, alpha.” Mischievous, he proposed a conspiracy, “You’re not keeping secrets from me, are you?” 

“No, of course not,” he was informed but the youth believed to hear a lie. Meanwhile, Edward tried his hardest to reach his small arms over the table and grab for his father, making desperate noises. “Why are you here? I thought you would wait in our den…” 

He shrugged, “I was getting bored and Teddy, too. He wanted to see you.” Yielding to the small beings wished, he rounded the table and approached his mate, letting his cub mess with the brown hair of the other. Usually, Harry refrained from bugging Remus, when he was sitting at this table. But they were on holiday, so it didn’t matter. “You love daddy so much, don’t you?” He asked the 9-month-old, who in turn made an approving coo. “Think you love him more than I do? ‘Cause I don’t think that’s possible,” he sweetly told Teddy, trying to make Remus happy. It worked since he was pecked briefly before having Teddy stolen from him to sit on his father’s lap. 

McGonagall, who had silently watched their exchange, complimented them by lifting her cup of tea, “I’m glad to see you’re still as in love as in the beginning. Albus would have been proud, I’m certain.” She cast them a rare smile, “And erm… your _condition_ is working out well, too?” 

The expecting werewolf excitedly nodded, “Very! Madam Pomfrey says everything is going perfectly well. I’m glad I’m out of that moody phase, too.” 

Behind him, Moony secretly whispered, “Me, too.” 

After shooting him a murderous glance, Harry huffed, “Other men would _dream_ to have me be like that, old man.” 

Minerva seemed to get, what they were talking about and turned a heated red. Remus only grinned and paid her no mind, “Other men would probably have died of exhaustion.” With mutual laughter, that topic ended to their witness’ relief and they simply chatted about different things. Soon, they saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny enter the Great Hall, which meant they’d have to go now. 

Arriving at the Burrow was hectic as ever, the house so full it almost couldn’t take it anymore. Everyone was there; all the Weasleys, Harry, Remus, Teddy, and even the Grangers were there. The latter seemed rather overwhelmed, appearing to regret their decision. But Hermione was ecstatic to have them at her boyfriend’s home - Harry had the suspicion she and Ron were planning on engaging soon, anyway - and it seemed to make up for it. 

It was a flurry of moments, people hugging each other, having small talk, laughing - Harry was spared the hugging part since the status quo was still that people shouldn’t touch him. Eventually, he got to be greeted by Hermione’s dad, “Harry, good to see you again. Hermione always writes so much about you.” 

“S-She does?” He blushed bashfully and said, “Well, glad to see you here, too. It must be really strange here. But don’t worry, you’ll grow accustomed to it.” Now, the mage had to wonder what would happen if he invited the Dursleys. 

Mrs. Granger then was transfixed by Teddy in his arms and his yellow hair. “That must be Edward, right? Is… That hair is magical?” Harry made an affirming sound. “And you’re erm… in a relationship with your teacher?” She stressed the _teacher_ part, eyeing Remus’ back, the latter talking to Molly merrily.

Grinning, the student giggled, “Yes, Remus is my mate and I adopted Edward. Don’t worry about me outscoring ‘Mione in DADA, though. Remy isn’t allowed to grade me.” However, his trickster lover _did_ help him out with all of his homework if he had the time, easily bettering his grades by quite a bit. “Also, we got together when he wasn’t my teacher.” He appeased the Muggles, knowing it must have sounded even weirder to them than to wizardkind. 

His best friend’s dad asked, “And… you’re a werewolf now? Like in the movies? You look like always…” He rubbed his chin, wondering whether his daughter had lied for once. 

“Depends on the movie, sir. But, yeah, I’ve been infected. Not by my mate, mind you. It’s fine, though. Nowadays, it’s not too bad being a werewolf with the change in legislation. Well… transforming hurts.” But, truly, the advantage of being able to be pregnant outruled everything in his view. Maybe, just maybe he was grateful for Greyback's actions.

“Ah,” both of them made, looking a little spooked as always. They began to look a little intimidated when said mate turned up and embraced his smaller lover from behind, resting his head atop black locks and incriminatingly holding the other’s belly. 

“Hello, you must be the Grangers. It’s good to meet you. Hermione is one of my best students - and an ally from the Order. I was always curious about her parents,” Lupin politely greeted them, as well, trying his hardest to not scare off the Muggles. Even then, they looked rather averse to the idea of having to be close to him, apparently finding Remus a little weird. Harry again couldn’t blame them. Seeing the werewolf teacher of their child being in love with someone half his age must have been quite a lot to digest, especially when they did not know Remus well enough to see he was a very gentle creature. He then leaned down and gave Harry a kiss to his temple, declaring, “I’ll put our stuff in the guest room, I’ll be right back.” After a demanding sound from Teddy, the small boy received a kiss, too. 

The female muggle wondered, “And is it going well with the adoption? Seeing you are still in school and so… young, one would think caring for a small child would be too much for you. I couldn't imagine our Hermione doing something like this. Especially since you haven’t been together for that long… What if you don’t stay together?” She seemed very much concerned for him and it reminded the youth of Hermione a lot.

The pregnant omega almost wanted to laugh at the irony but held back, however. “Oh, it’s fine. My biology makes me inherently motherly. Even _if_ this is a lot, it makes me very happy to care for him. It’s my nature to do so. And, well, I can’t _not_ be together with my mate. Mates are for life and I literally can’t leave my alpha. If I did, I would die of loneliness rather quickly,” the omega cocked his head like a dog, taking pleasure in seeing the concerned looks. 

“Wizards are… complicated,” Mr. Granger slowly told him. 

“Trust me, I know,” Harry laughed in glee before they parted ways for the time being. He then walked up to Bill and Fleur, keeping a good distance to the former, however. Weirdly enough, Harry saw no issue in getting Greyback’s scent on him but Bill was a no-go.

“Hey, Harry. Everything alright?” The young adult with the scars on his face chirped, keeping a polite distance, too. The omega couldn’t lie, he did feel a little intimidated by William. After a bit of small-talk, the half-werewolf wondered, “You smell… _different._ Are you sick? You don’t smell so… sweet anymore.” Omegas usually smelled rather sweet but Harry guessed his pregnancy had somehow changed that. 

Fleur meanwhile weirdly eyed her husband, “Bill, what ‘re you talking about?” She seemed a little put off by him continuing to sniff at the air. 

Nervously chuckling, the younger man told them, “It’s a erm… secret. But I’ll tell later! I’d appreciate it if you didn’t point this out to anyone, though.” He deemed it wiser to not outright lie to Weasley. 

“Okay…” Bill made in a cautious tone, “I sure hope it isn’t anything bad. You… smell like Greyback…?” The ginger finally seemed to be able to notice other oddities in his scent, which had him turn bright red. 

“That’s a different story,” the Savior cringed, “We might have… visited him to get some intel on various things. It’s okay, though.” Nevertheless, he stared at the floor in something akin to shame. Draco’s words still stuck to his mind - he had been far too naive, had let himself be lulled into security. “We know everything we wanted to know, though. So we won’t go back.” Remus had agreed that it was too risky, especially after Fenrir had been so possessive of him and he hadn’t found the strength to fight against it. 

“‘arry, please don’t go to that… that monster! I wouldn’t want you to get ‘urt again,” the french witch worriedly gasped at his confession, knowing first-hand, what Fenrir was capable of. 

“I won’t, Fleur. I promise,” he smiled reassuringly and then told them about Teddy’s progress instead. “He calls Remus and I _Dada_ now. And he can walk a bit.” 

Afterward, they all gathered in the living room, which now had even more mismatched furniture in it to accommodate everyone. The orphan did not mind in the least, though, when they found one chair to be missing. He shamelessly abused the chance to hog his mate together with Teddy, sitting on his lap sideways. Again, a hand secretly rested on his belly, gently caressing it and making him feel loved. While most remained oblivious, Hermione cast them an amused look. 

Ron was currently telling them about their most exciting class so far, “...And those two bloody agreed to it! I thought they were straight up going to eat us. I mean, I’m pretty sure Harry tried to have a bite of Malfoy-”

“I wasn’t!” Harry interrupted him, defending himself, “I was only _grooming_ him. Friends do that. I would have cleaned you, too, hadn’t you been such a scaredy-cat.” He felt disappointed his platonic affections were so widely misunderstood by his peers. The first few days after that lesson, some had declined to talk to him at all. 

“Pfff, as if I would let you have a taste of me. What if you decided I tasted better than that git? I bet you would have taken a quick snack. I didn’t want to end up like those bunnies, poor things…” his cowardly friend over-dramatized the situation, whining to the others. “This doesn’t mean you’ll roam the castle on full moons now, does it?” Again, the ginger seemed frightened and Hermione tried to comfort him by patting his arm. Harry did wonder, how Ron was supposed to become an Auror. 

Lupin shook his head, “No, of course not. It was rather difficult to keep myself in check - I wouldn’t want to risk it. I only agreed because Hagrid essentially blackmailed me, to be honest. I’d much rather we stay in our safe den and sleep.” 

Harry silently pouted at that. While he liked cuddling and _shouldn’t_ run around too much in his condition, he didn’t like just sleeping through full moons. He’d much rather go explore the forest with Moony and have adventures, despite knowing it was dangerous with him being so small. But he couldn’t speak up against his alpha much, so instead, he craned his neck to nuzzle the other’s throat, hoping to woo him into letting him explore the castle next time. He didn’t get the message across. “Harry isn’t exactly _built_ to survive out in the open. Almost everything could hurt him - I’d say he’s more vulnerable in his wolf-form than as a human.” 

Whining, Harry pointed out, “I’m not _that_ helpless. I still have fangs and claws. And I’m really fast and sneaky. Nobody would see me with my black fur…” In his point of view, he _could_ deal some damage. 

Moony smiled at him, cooing, “Of course, love.” He sounded like he was trying to motivate Teddy or a 1st year, despite knowing the idea would not work out. 

Ginny giggled, “Well, sweetie, I don’t think there’ll be any more break-neck fights and missions for you.” She was more than fond of them as a couple, one of their strongest supporters. “I’m glad someone finally put a stop to it.”

“You bet. The Ministry will come to ask for my help eventually,” he shrugged but was growled at for his answer, which had him stop that line of argumentation. “O-Of course, I would turn them down and _politely_ refer them to my mighty alpha…” he somewhat sarcastically said then while the Grangers tried to get, what they were going on about. 

“Oh, you better do that,” his overprotective mother-hen of a lover informed him, his tone unyielding. “After all, you’re in no shape to fight some new evil with your condition right now.” His temple being kissed, he could feel a mischievous smirk against it. Harry couldn’t hold back and giggled, turned around, and kissed the older one for real. 

Meanwhile, the werewolf’s keen ears heard Molly whisper to Ron, “What is going on with those two? What condition, Ronald?” 

“U-Uh… ask them,” his male best friend only stammered, worried to say something wrong and mess up. 

Teddy then proceeded to mildly punch his adoptive dad’s chest as he kissed Remus, huffy he wasn’t being coddled, too. Stopping at the command of his son, the omega purred, “You’ll need to learn to share soon…” The child made a confused, vaguely disagreeing noise and reached up with his chubby arms, prompting the omega to hold him close and nose at the funny-colored hair of the Metamorphmagus, who was apparently jealous of Remus. 

Mrs. Weasley finally found the courage to enquire about all this odd behavior. Suspicious - but still doubting her own assessment probably - she voiced, “...What _condition_ are we talking about, my dears? And… why would little Teddy-bear need to share…?” The witch appeared cautious, not wanting to be dubbed as some sort of conspiracy-theorist. At the same time, the dentists’ daughter held her mouth shut physically, trying to stifle her amused noises. Her parents furrowed their brows at her. Meanwhile, Arthur seemed to know more than the others - Harry couldn’t shake off the feeling that Kingsley might have confided in him.

Not having talked this through yet, Harry addressed his partner, “You or me?” It didn’t really ease the others' interest. 

“Please, you,” Moony _selflessly_ told him, giving his belly an encouraging rub. 

Trying not to speak too quickly because of his excited nervousness, Harry gleefully declared, “I’m pregnant!” Because it probably seemed like a lie, he snatched Remus’ wand out of his pockets and used it to lift his Glamour, which had hidden his quite noticeable belly. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Molly teared up within a second, waving at herself to keep the tears at bay, calling, “Oh, sweet Merlin! How many? How long? And- And _how_!” Her tone was joyous, the mother barely managing to stay in her seat and not tackle them to hug them to death. 

Before Harry could even hope to answer, George whistled, “Professor Lupin, you truly are the supreme trickster. Pulling our legs, telling us he can’t be preggers? I hope you at least told _him_ he could be. Otherwise… that might be the best prank I ever heard of…” The shop-owner seemed genuinely impressed, probably planning to do something similar. 

While Ginny and Fleur made happy, high-pitched noises of awe, Arthur, Charlie, and Bill simply congratulated them, laughing at the others’ reactions. Then, there were the Grangers. Wide-eyed, they both stared at the obvious bump, Hermione’s mother deadpanning, “Wizard boys can be pregnant…” She proceeded to muster Ron in horror and then her daughter. 

A moment later, Remus coughed to get their attention, so they could explain. Well, Harry explained, “I’ve entered my second trimester a week ago. We found out about all of this in October. To be honest, I didn’t er… take it very well. We didn’t really know, I _could_ be pregnant.” 

Still terrified, Mr. Granger asked, “Don’t- Don’t they have sex ed for wizards-”

Laughing, the omega informed him, “Male wizards can’t be pregnant, sir. It’s because I’m a submissive werewolf. But because this type of lycanthrope is so rare, it wasn’t recorded anywhere that this was a possibility.” Directing his attention back to everyone once they seemed to calm down again, he added, “We had to actually pay Fen… er, Greyback a visit at Azkaban. He confirmed this was indeed possible.” Behind him, Moony made a troubled rumble at the nickname. “A-And to answer your other questions: It’s twins. And, well, they are werewolves. So… yeah, I’ll probably give birth to them in mid-June.”

While most were speechless, Ginny concluded, “So that’s why you were gone in October…” 

“Yes, I uhm… Pomfrey told me about the twins and I got super scared of, well, _everything_. I just snapped and hid at Grimmauld Place until Hermione and Ron got me out of there. Really, I should not have worried so much… it’s working out well and we’re more than happy to have them. I can even take my NEWTs a bit earlier thanks to McGonagall. I will be a… stay-at-home dad for a few years, though.” Blushing furiously because his lovesick mate kissed the back of his neck, making him a _little_ too contented, he added, “We might even get a few more litters- uh, _babies_ after these ones. The chance for multiples is really high, though.” 

Whispering against his ear, Moony agreed, “I like that idea…” 

The two doctors in the room meanwhile seemed completely overwhelmed. The father asked, “And erm… how do they _get out_?” He motioned toward Harry’s body, indicating there would be an issue. 

“Magic. But I can also do it on a full moon; I’ll turn into a female wolf for that,” he shrugged. However, he would probably not do it as a wolf. He wasn’t completely comfortable with doing something that delicate without having someone around to intervene if it went wrong. They slowly nodded, questioning their sanity. Harry proceeded to tell them about the challenges of his pregnancy - mood swings, suddenly starting to nest - and everyone seemed more than interested to know all about it.

The rest of their first day at the Burrow was more or less uneventful. They had their typical holiday feasts, sat together and everyone told the others something important happening in their lives. It was as normal as could be and Harry, for the first time in his life, couldn’t name one thing he would want to change. He felt like he truly had found his family, a place where he belonged. Of course, it would have been nicer if the fallen ones had been there, too. But this was as good as it could be without them. 

*~*~*~*~*

“Mornin’ Remy…” he cooed at his lover, who was currently spooning him in the - if they were being realistic - far too small bed in their guest room. Feeling something _interesting_ pressing against his behind, Harry chuckled, “Are you just happy to see me or…?” 

“I’m _always_ happy to see you, omega,” Remus rumbled behind him and began to nibble at the back of his neck. The former had seemed to have waited a while for him to wake up; Moony wasn’t one to do right about anything sexual without Harry showing consent. The older one next let a hand slip beneath the t-shirt Harry wore to sleep while abusing his neck, brushing against hardening nipples. “Mh… I think I miss being jumped by you every morning…” 

Snorting, the submissive pointed out, “Oh? _Now_ you miss that?” 

“Very much so,” he was purred at when the youth pressed back into him, teasingly rubbing against the inviting hardness. The still somewhat sleepy student wasn’t all that aroused yet but gladly went along for the other’s sake. Sooner or later, he’d get excited, anyway. With his omega-status, it was virtually impossible not to. Harry let a small moan escape him, when Remus refreshed his claim on him, biting the back of his neck to make him go docile. At the same time, a deft hand snuck into his briefs, teasingly assaulting his dick. After a while, however, said hand slipped lower and tested the waters, finding him to start getting wet already. Unceremoniously, a finger easily slipped into his loose hole, Remus fingering him with a dark chuckle upon his whimpers. “Want to breed you so bad…” the alpha growled and essentially dry-humped him. 

“Ngh, you’re only being like this because you don’t like having Bill around,” the Gryffindor cheekily analyzed the situation, arching his back in pleasure as the other massaged _that_ spot within him. Harry couldn't wait to give birth and be knocked up again.

“Hm… might be. But I have to show him you’re _my_ omega, don’t I? And what better way is there to mate now and have each other smell of it,” the professor concluded, unfazed by the rightful accusation as he slipped in another finger to join the first. 

While the pregnant one was a little ashamed by the prospect of smelling like sex in front of his whole family, he was more worried about something else, “We have to be _careful_ , though. You can’t be that rough with me.” The last few times had worked out well but sleeping with his alpha when he was feeling threatened by another werewolf-like man was a different story. “Think of the cubs, alpha…” he sweetly chirped to get the point across. 

“I’ll be more than gentle, love… I would never hurt you if you don’t want it,” kisses were placed on his neck to show that, making his skin tingle while squishy, wet noises filled the room. After a few more minutes of fingering his younger life mate, Remus deemed him sufficiently stretched and slick - him taking that long to prepare him was already unusual in itself and a safety measure of sorts. The sinful hand left him then and instead tugged at his boxers, pulling them down to expose the desired part of his body. Next, the expecting one was guided onto his stomach but he made a displeased whine. “Uncomfortable?” 

“S-Somewhat. Don’t think that’s a good idea,” he bit his lip, worriedly eyeing the other. While Pomfrey had given her blessing for sexual activity, he did not like the idea of pressing his stomach against _anything_ even if it was small, still. At home, they had a ton of pillows to support him but here they only had one. This wouldn't work out.

“Hm,” Lupin made a strangled noise, clearly aching to find release. After a lot of shifting around, the other leaned against the wall their bed stood against and Harry found himself face to face with his partner, sitting on top of him. 

With their dicks squished between them and brushing - Harry felt a little funny about Remus being double his size - he voiced, “This is weird…” He couldn’t think back to ever having had sex while facing each other. Their usual position was simply too convenient while being tied since they could spoon then. 

With an amused noise, the other lycan joked, “Am I that hideous to look at?” But there seemed to be a real worry behind his words, Harry knowing Remus was self-conscious about his scars. 

With a grin, he kissed the white marks on the other’s face, cooing, “Of course not. You’re so handsome that I’m worried about coming in ten seconds.” He wiggled his eyebrows and his lips were devoured as they rubbed against each other needily. 

The expecting one then proceeded to lift himself up a little, taking the other’s prick in hand to slowly descend again and push it inside of himself. Luckily, he had been at the receiving end of being ridden before - albeit with Ginny. So he _kind of_ knew, what to do. He felt the cock in his hand eagerly twitching, which had him grin while making out with his lover. 

Rather soon, the omega concluded this was his new, favorite position as he eagerly rode his husband, who helped him along, lifting him up and snapping his hips upward, thrusting into him. All the while abusing his exposed throat to give him hickeys, the submissive throwing his head backward to give even more access to it. 

They tried to keep their noises to a minimum but Harry was more than certain they were spectacularly failing at that. And his silencing ward around the room had been hurriedly cast without a wand, too, so he didn’t think no one would awake from this. But in his current state, he did not care.

Remus found new spots to bite into and suck on, now marking his shoulders and collarbones as his property. The omega was already leaking precum - or maybe he had actually come; Harry’s mind was too hazy at points to discern that for sure in his usual mating-frenzy - and he clung to the other’s neck for dear life, wanting to be as close as possible. Even when his strength somewhat left him and he felt almost unable to continue bouncing on top of the other, Remus continued to lift him up and thrust into him to his heart’s content, albeit carefully, using him like some kind of toy. Harry would have loved to hate that but he couldn’t bring himself to, enjoying to be used - it was his purpose and his inner wolf could only keen at the idea of being a good omega.

Before the student knew it, the knot started to build and at a rapid pace at that, soon catching and immobilizing them while he was being filled with almost uncomfortably hot cum. “ _Please_ -” Harry whined, wanting _more_ of it. Realistically he knew that there was no chance to get _double-pregnant_ but he still _wanted_. Lupin seemed to possess equal sentiments, coating his insides more and more until his already existing bump became even bigger. 

Panting, Harry heavily leaned against the other and almost felt ready to have a nap like this - he was sure he actually dozed off for ten minutes or so at one point. Shivering from the winter-cold in the room - Remus had opened the windows over night because he was one of those fresh-air-fanatics - his caring pack-leader covered the both of them with the warm, fluffy blanket. 

Harry then placed loving kisses on the other’s throat and chin; small, slow pecks. Occasionally, the older werewolf made pleased noises at that, gently caressing his back in return.   
The omega had no idea, what time it was. It was rather dark outside; then again, it was winter. Soon, however, the two of them found out it was apparently _breakfast-time_. Since everyone ought to have breakfast together, their absence didn’t go unnoticed for long. The keen werewolf ears picked up someone walking up the stairs leading to the level, where their small room was. 

Eyes widening, the omega stuttered, “E-Er, Remus…?” He knew the Weasleys didn’t exactly have a policy, where they _knocked_ or reacted in a reserved manner around their house. So, the likelihood of someone soon storming into the room was high. Testingly, he tried to move around but the knot was still too inflated to free himself, only having been tied for 15 minutes or so. In mild pain, his pack-leader forced him to cease his movements at once.

“I’m sorry,” he still got as a sheepish reply for being the cause of this, a kiss placed against his nose. Moony was vulnerable now, too, their only hope was the blanket covering most of them. Perhaps they could lie and pretend they were cuddling?

Within the next minute, the door was indeed opened by no other than Ron and Hermione, who were chatting on while opening the door. Ron automatically grunted, “It’s time for breakfast. Mate, you should know that by now- _oh sweet mother of Merlin-”_ he spotted the two of them wearing guilty expressions on their faces as they seemingly hugged. But Harry’s naked, bruised neck and shoulders were quite incriminating as they peeked out of the blankets. 

“Ron, what is- _oh_ ,” Hermione confusedly reacted to her boyfriend’s tirade and then spotted the couple. 

Harry quite uselessly whined, “I-It’s not what it looks like, I promise!” His alpha pulled him closer as if to protect him. 

After an awkward pause, where the other couple stared at them like some kind of car crash, Granger stammered, “E-Erm, well… Anyway, breakfast is ready. So… you should go downstairs.” 

In his current shock, the omega pointed out to his later embarrassment, “We can’t really uh… _move_.” 

“What?” Hermione at first inquired but then seemed to remember a little piece of information she might have read somewhere about werewolf biology. “Oh. _Oh!_ S-Sorry er… We’ll tell Molly you guys will come later then.” Ronald didn’t get the memo, however, as his girlfriend hurriedly fled the room. In annoyance, she pulled at her shocked partner, instantly hissing, “ _Come on!”_

 _“_ But why, I don’t under-” 

“Come-” She finally managed to get him to follow, leaving the mortified werewolves alone in their misery. 

“Oh god, please kill me, Remus,” the pregnant one full on sobbed, brought to tears because of having been caught red-handed. Hot tears running down his lover’s cheeks, Remus seemed extremely lost for a second. In the end, it took him a lot of little kisses and caressing to get his submissive to calm down again. The latter was still sniveling somewhat when they had dressed and descended the stairs to meet the others. In shame, he hid behind his taller lover. Not even Teddy, who had slept in the crib downstairs - their room had been too small to house it - could completely cheer his adoptive father up by repeatedly changing his hair-color. Throughout the whole breakfast, Harry felt deeply mortified and depressedly poked at his food. 

Hermione and Ron, who came into the dining room to check on them after a while, appeared to feel responsible for his current mood. ‘Mione sat down across from them and softly pointed out, “We’re sorry- we shouldn’t have burst in there like that. I-I mean, this is only natural… we should have anticipated it.” But it only served to make Harry lose it again and beginn crying. “Oh, Harry-”

Remus quickly went to work again and sighed, pulling both his pregnant lover and his son on top of himself with some struggle, hugging them close. The omega promptly hid his face in his mate’s throat, seeking protection like Teddy sometimes did. After another unsuccessful try from Hermione to console her friend, Remus voiced, “Don’t worry about it too much. He’s mainly distressed because we are so far from our den and everything smells off, I think. Well, and he is a little shy with things like these…” Their professor calmly stated, “He’ll be fine in no time again.” It was true; while Harry sometimes _did_ have a big mouth when he saw an opportunity to tease someone, he usually despised talking about anything sexual with most people. That was if it concerned his own sex-life. 

“Are you certain?” Ronald questioned while sheepishly regarding his crying best friend. 

Had Harry listened to them talking, he might have growled at them for patronizing him. But he didn’t really, so he continued to let himself be patted into calmness. At the same time, Molly entered the room and instantly spotted that something wasn’t quite right. Eyeing her son, she hissed, “Ronald, what have you done?” 

Remus saved them, luckily, “Nothing of importance, Molly. Harry is just unhappy to be put out of his comfort zone. It’ll be fine.” She didn’t seem very convinced as she made a small grunt before dragging off Ron to give him a scolding.

Later that day Harry still continued to avoid his two friends, mostly pretending he was just very cuddly and sleepy today, so he could hog his mate. The latter didn’t seem to mind much, though. 

*~*~*~*~*

The 25th was better already. The plentitude of gifts somewhat appeased the omega again, making him confident in himself. He and Remus got mainly books but Molly had seemingly searched the attic for kids’ stuff to gift them. They ended up being given two boxes full of baby clothes, toys, books and more. At first, Moony wanted to decline but Molly wouldn’t have it, “No, no- you take that. Trust me, Arthur and I don’t plan on having any more children. Just promise you will forward everything to the others when they get children.” _The others_ were obviously Bill and Ron - both were regarded by her with expectant eyes. 

Since Lupin was used to being short on money, he was more than thankful fo it. The two werewolves had gifted the others books, as well. Ginny and Hermione had gotten pretty necklaces, too. At first, most of these gifts had been only from Harry. But the omega had sneakily put Remus’ name on them, too. The latter had only come to find out about it when both of them had been thanked. 

Later, in private, Remus scolded Harry for it somewhat, “Love, you really shouldn’t have- I didn’t contribute anything to those presents…” Remus had only bought three presents. One for the Weasleys, one for the Grangers and one for Harry. But even those three books had already punched a big hole in his savings. 

“But we’re a couple, so it makes sense to gift stuff together,” the Savior chirped, trying to prevent the other feeling guilty and running off to clarify that those presents had been bought by Harry, not him. “And I really don’t mind.” He tried to place a kiss against his lover’s chin but the taller one turned his head away, making his heart sink. 

“I don’t want you to spend your money on me like that…” His husband stubbornly said before pointing out in a tone, which would make anyone sad, “I- I’m a _working_ adult. I… should be able to support myself without inherited money from my own husband.” The shame about his financial situation seemed to run even deeper than Harry had expected. 

“But- we _are_ married! If you would just let me open a new vault for the both of us and transfer my money-” 

“ _No_ , Harry,” the other again declined, unwilling to change his mind, his amber eyes trying to stare him into submission. “I don’t want your or James’ and Lily’s money! It’s not intended to support me-”

Lowering his head in submission, the younger one nevertheless huffed, “You _can’t_ stop me from making a deposit in the Lupin vault…” If he had to, he would put all his money in there and close his own vault to get the other to comply. For good measure, he crossed his arms while looking at their feet. 

“You will _not_ put your money in my vault, omega,” his alpha ordered, which had him bit his lower lip to try and resist the reflex to say yes. 

Whimpering in mild apprehension, he instead asked, “Why do you have such an issue with this?” His voice sounded wavy and he was glad they were upstairs, a bit away from the others. Getting a little louder, he brokenly questioned, “Why won’t you let me do a-anything nice for you?” Wiping at his eyes, he added, “It- It’s like you don’t _want_ to be happy and like y-you don’t think you deserve it! Do you- Do you think I’d be here with _your_ children in me if I didn’t love you a-and didn’t want to make you happy?” His mentor kept silent at that, not making one noise. So Harry abused a rather unfair tactic. Sobbing he growled, “Did y-you think about, what kind of example you’re s-setting for our cubs? T-They’ll think it’s bloody normal to feel _worthless_ and to make yourself small, to pretend e-everyone’s better off without you. Do you want to have them think like that?” 

Affected by his words, Remus meekly assured, “N-No, of course not…” 

“T-Then _why_ are you thinking like that?” The green-eyed one demanded an answer and even his inner wolf decided that helping Remus was more important than submitting for once. When he received no immediate answer, the smaller one employed all the wisdom he had received from Dumbledore, “Do you think that- that my parents, Sirius, _and_ Tonks fucking died to have you be miserable afterward? Don’t you think I felt like a piece of shit after the war? You h-helped me be happy again - and now I want to do the same for you! So let me!” Currently, he felt the overwhelming need to punch his lover. 

“ _Please, stop_ ,” the other whimpered heartbrokenly, losing any and all resemblance of dominance he usually possessed. 

“I will stop if you stop deeming yourself inadequate!” The other Gryffindor meanwhile used his courage to oppose him. 

“I will- Just please stop being angry at me,” Remus pleaded, apparently not able to cope with Harry’s behavior. It was just like the three days, where his mate had run away. Moony sounded so very desperate to not lose him, which had Harry be grateful to be loved like this but also feel sympathy. 

With a small nod, the other lycanthrope yielded and embraced his mate’s frame. The latter actually produced a wolfish, appeasing whine and directed it at him while almost crushing him. Feeling exhausted, the mage could only promise, “I love you, Remy.” 

“I love you, too,” the words were returned a little sheepishly as they comforted each other. After a long while of silence, Remus slowly said, “I… actually have another present for you.”

“You have?” Harry chirped excitedly, wanting to know, what it was. It must have been something special if it could not have been given to him along with the other one. 

“Yes,” was breathed against his ear, “I originally wanted to give it to you on new years’ but erm… I uh… think it might be more fitting now.” 

Making a curious sound, Harry smelled fear on his lover and could vaguely hear his heartbeat skyrocket. Remus seemed to be aware of that himself, flushing in worry or embarrassment - Harry wasn’t quite so sure. So the student simply placed an encouraging kiss on his lover’s lips and waited. The other then somewhat detached himself from him and left him standing there in anticipation. Harry had a million ideas in his mind but _this_ surely wasn’t one of them. 

When Remus got on his knees and suddenly held a small, dark-blue box in his hand, the omega’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh Merlin…” he deadpanned and would have held his face with both hands if his left hadn’t been stolen from him. 

“Will you marry me the human way?” the Marauder insecurely proposed to him with a warm smile. At first, Harry could only nod enthusiastically and so much, his glasses almost slipped off his nose. 

When the ring - it was made of some dark grey metal and had no type of gemstone in it but some intricate patterns - was put on his hand, he excitedly complimented the other, “I _love_ it- and you!” 

Moony could only snort and made a move to get up but he was quickly tackled and hugged fiercely. With an armful of pregnant omega in his possession, Remus chuckled in relief, “I’m glad you like it.” 

‘ _He must have saved up for this for a while,’_ the other one concluded and felt his heart melt. No wonder there had not been any more gifts for the others. Making contented noises deep within his throat, Harry was already planning ahead, “It’ll be so nice- Our wedding will be even cooler than Fleur’s! And we’ll invite everyone! I bet I can get the _Minister_ to- Wait, can I be Harry _Lupin_ now?” Despite being married already technically, they hadn’t ever discussed changing names or anything. All those things had been kind of forgotten because of going back to school and suddenly being pregnant. 

“I erm- Well, yes.” The pack-leader still seemed a little perplexed, holding him by his waist on top of his lap. 

But the youth was already thinking about something different again, “We _have_ to marry somewhere meaningful a-and I want a pretty tent and lots of food for everyone! Also, I am _not_ going to wear a dress-” He went on rambling in that fashion for a while, his favorite lycanthrope patiently listening on and nodding, occasionally nosing at his neck and nibbling at it. Out of nowhere, the 18-year-old declared, “I know where! The coast!”

“The… coast? Which coast?” Remus confusedly inquired, not able to follow his train of thought. 

Semi-mysteriously, the student drawled, “Where I was bitten…” In summer, Greyback’s portkey, which had been disguised as a seashell, had transported him to the coast. There, he had been bitten with the rising moon. 

“Are you… _sure_?” His professor cautiously inquired, apparently skeptical of his seriousness. 

“Well, yeah! You know, if I hadn’t been bitten by Fen, we wouldn’t be together! It started all of this! And I bet you can implement that location into your speech well-”

“S-Speech?” Lupin seemed a little horrified, perhaps regretting his choice to marry Harry a second time. 

“Of course, you’re going to hold a super romantic speech about our relationship!” The Gryffindor huffily pointed out while all color drained out of Remus’ face. “You’re going to do well. Either way, you have lots of time to prepare it - I won’t marry you while I’m looking _like this_  First, I get the twins, then I finish school, and afterward, we marry. And then we have more cubs.” Harry had their whole life planned already, “I bet we can out-do Molly and Arthur. I mean, we already have three, they have seven. We can _easily_ get eight or nine, maybe elven-”

A little worried about the omega’s eagerness and their financial situation, Moony concernedly smiled, “W-We’ll see, once the time arrives, I guess…”

Meanwhile, the submissive willingly had their noses bump, teasingly humming, “Maybe next winter. I need to recover, after all. Too bad I can’t safely hold more than three… Either way, we’ll have a _big_ pack for you to lead, alpha.” Almost purring, he said, “I’ll be a good omega for you…” 

“You _are_ good, love,” and with that, his words were silenced with a rather demanding smooch as his smaller form was held impossibly close

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to answer your question: yes, there will be a chapter about them marrying. :3
> 
> But, uff, editing this was a race against time xD Tonight is my prom and I totally forgot about editing this beforehand and had to do it today. I'd rather die than mess up my schedule, though >:)


	8. Support and Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some react well to Harry's pregnancy, some do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for some violence.

**Chapter 8 - Support and Hatred**

***~*~*~*~***

_January 1999_

“Potter, never thought your life could become any more uh… weird,” Seamus eyed him, his ring, and his obvious belly. But upon a deadly glance from Ron, he added, “But uh… congrats. Glad you're happy with it.” 

For the most part, this was the usual response to his newest condition. Most students and staff members were beyond weirded out but at the same time happy for Remus and him. They _were_ kind of seen as a dream couple, after all. Additionally, no one dared to offend the alpha werewolf, the Order, or his one Death Eater ally by being non-supportive of this.   
Not even Rita Skeeter wrote all that unpleasantly about them. Indeed, she seemed rather content to now be able to write about his pregnancy every month, giving the general public info on it as if Remus and he were part of the royal family. However, she _did_ portray Harry as a foolish teen-mom and Remus as some irresponsible fling of his, which would sooner or later be replaced for a ' _younger stud'_. While the first part might have been very much true, the latter wasn’t. He had written her about their status of being married, too. Still, Harry couldn’t care less about it, in the end. He was glad to have the info about male omegas spread, actually. Maybe this would help someone.

No, he didn’t much care for most people’s reactions, honestly. In the end, he did love his children no matter what. But _one_ reaction did make him a little anxious. 

 _Hagrid_. 

“Oi, Harry… think we can have a uh… moment?” Hagrid finally asked after two weeks of school and his secret being out. In those two weeks, they hadn’t talked about this at all, not even in class. Both of them seemingly had had problems finding the courage to address it. 

“Sure,” the omega tried to sound calm as the rest of the Creature Care class left, leaving him and Hagrid alone in front of the latter’s hut. “Can we go in though? I’m freezing…” he cast Hagrid a sorry look, burying his nose in Draco’s scarf and pulling Ron’s hat over his ears again. Once inside, the werewolf was met with the delicious smell of various animals hanging above them, making his mouth somewhat water. He suppressed the need to snatch one and instead sat down on one of the rustic but comfy chairs in the small hut, Hagrid sitting opposite of him. “So… what did you want to talk about?” He asked needlessly because it was quite obvious. 

Cheeks a bit pink, the half-giant was nervously fidgeting in his chair. “I uh… ye know, I was always a supporter of ye and Remus! And I love takin’ care of little Ted…” The other using past-tense didn’t exactly reassure the expecting omega, making him stare at the other in worry and feel the need to whimper. “But eh… can’ say I _approve_ of him knockin’ ye up so early. I just think it’s a lil' too much pressure on ye, Harry.” 

The Gryffindor did not know, whether he should be offended or pleased to have the other worry. He settled on clarifying instead, “Hagrid, w-we didn’t exactly _plan_ on me being pregnant…” 

“I know, I know- I was just thinkin’...” Rubeus had a hard time articulating, what he meant. Clearly, he was afraid to hurt his friend’s feelings. “Ye know, it’s hard on me. Still remember ye as a little babe and as that small, thin kid… And now yer pregnant and caring for a child, which isn’t yours… I’m thinkin’ it’s too much at once, Harry. Yer only 18- Yer almost a child yourself…” The gamekeeper sheepishly played with his beard, not looking at the black-haired one.

Harry did get what his friend meant. Nevertheless, he pointed out, “Hagrid, I killed Voldemort. I’m hardly a child.” He was a murderer if anything. ‘ _Why do I still feel so bad about it? There was no other way… there was no way of reforming him…’_ he scolded himself for feeling straight-up _guilty_ for killing the Dark Lord. “I-I mean, yeah, it’s a bit stressful right now. But I’ll do my NEWTs in May and then I’ll be a stay-at-home dad for a while… You really needn’t worry so much. I’m happy, Hagrid. You _know_ I have the instinct to, well… provide offspring and care for it. A-And Remus and I will probably have a lot more cubs in the future…” 

A small smile rested on the other’s face. “I know ye are happy… And I’m glad ye are! But I’m just worried ye two are going too fast because ye’re still in uh... war-mode. We don’ have to hurry anymore, Harry. There’s no one tryin’ to hurt us.” 

“If we disregard the run-away Death Eaters and any potential werewolf hunters being after Remus and me, yes…” Potter cautiously reminded. He wouldn’t be so foolish as to assume he was _safe_ again. Last time he had, a portkey had transported him off to be bitten. Hagrid’s face turned pale. “Hagrid, I promise it isn’t like that. We’re not trying to do everything on our bucket-list as fast as we can. We just… we want a family. And we want to forget the war. Trust me, we did think this through. But… well, t-terminating was never an option.” Even today, he felt extremely ashamed to even have had the _thought_ enter his mind when he had been informed of his condition. “And… mating later wasn’t, either. You- You know Remus. You know what being alone after the first war did to him. Probably better than I, even. Merlin, he still feels guilty about _everything_ and has trouble accepting himself as a good person. Waiting wasn’t an option, Hagrid. He _needed_ me.” Of course, it had also been the other way around. Without Moony at his side, Harry might have never begun coping with his survivor’s guilt. “And Edward needed me, too. Remus didn’t even have enough money left to buy himself real food. How would he have cared for Teddy?” 

“As long as ye are happy with the decision, I am, too,” the gamekeeper decided and gave in. “But ye will visit me lots with the little ones, I hope?” He then changed the topic, eyeing his growing belly. Harry seemed to be much further along already since he was having twins. 

Flattering his guardian, Harry chirped, “Why, of course, they will visit _Uncle_ Hagrid lots!” 

“ _Uncle_?” the other repeated high-pitchedly, becoming beet red and sniveling the tiniest bit. He proceeded to get rid of his tears using his beard.

“You’re part of our family, Hagrid!” The omega assured him. Really, he didn’t mind there was no real blood-connection between them. But Harry would not allow his children to grow up without a grand family to fawn over them. Seeing the other tear up a little, the submissive’s motherly instincts kicked in, prompting him to smother his friend and teacher with a hug. Contented to have found a new victim to get his smell on, the werewolf rested his head on the other’s broad shoulder, mildly rubbing his cheek against the furry jacket he wore. It was a little awkward because Hagrid sat and he was standing but it was fine. The hug reminded him of his first embrace with Hagrid at 11-years-old. “Remus and I will continue to live on school grounds, by the way. So you really _can_ visit every day.” Rubeus made a wheezing, relieved noise at that. From Harry’s new position, the latter could see a basket behind Hagrid’s chair. Smiling dumbly, he spotted a hand-knitted, red jumper in the size of a well-fed baby in it alongside a half-finished one. Hugging the other just a little tighter, he requested, “Can you give me something for my nest?” 

After 20 more minutes, Harry left the hut with the fur of a skinned fox, which smelled of his favorite teacher beside Remus and Fang. When the door closed behind him and he stepped out into the snow, he was met with a gust of wind - one, which for some odd reason smelled strongly like his friend's aftershave. 

‘ _Weird, Draco left with the others before…’_ he frowned. It had been their last lesson for today, after all. Intrigued by this mystery, he traced the smell back to a leafless tree near Hagrid’s pumpkin field and rounded it. 

“Fuck,” was Malfoy’s curt reply to being found by his blood-hound friend as he pressed against the tree, giving his best to appear small.

While snow fell around and on top of them, Harry felt amused by the other’s embarrassed look. “Have you been following me?” He crossed his arms, trying to ignore the fur he had draped over his shoulder, the fox's head looking at Draco.

The Death Eater tried to evade the question, “I wouldn’t call it _follow_ per se…” But the omega wasn’t impressed by that. 

“Did you _spy_ on me?” The Gryffindor wondered a little irritadely. He knew the other was spying _for_ him but he had not known he also spied on Harry himself. 

Cheeks pink, the dark mage went on to defend his actions, hiding his face in a red and gold scarf, “I erm… only wanted to check whether everything was alright. Found it weird the giant wanted to talk to you suddenly…”

Snorting at that and grinning, Harry chided, “You worry too much. Hagrid wouldn’t _ever_ do anything bad.” Still, he was grateful and embraced the other, trapping him against the tree. “What will you do once we finish school, huh? You can’t keep track of me then.” 

“Well, _actually_ , I can. I erm… might have followed your advice from last year and applied for an assistant position with Slughorn…” the blonde sheepishly told the other. “Headmistress McGonagall gave her blessings as long as my grades stay like they are now. And it’s quite _obvious_ they will.” The pregnant one squeezed him tighter in response, almost stopping Draco from breathing. 

“Yes! That’s so awesome-” he squealed in joy. Firstly, he was very glad for Draco. The Death Eater had no chance to get a job otherwise. Secondly, he was happy for himself - and a little sad for Remus. The latter wouldn’t enjoy the notion of Malfoy permanently being in the castle with them. Then, he remembered, “By the way, Neville will be a TA, too! He applied for Sprout’s spot- we can all be friends!” 

Sighing in mental anguish, the older one questioned, “ _How_ did a buffoon like you ever defeat the Dark Lord?” 

“With lots of _love_ ,” the Savior winked and giggled, overjoyed. He even placed a small kiss on the other's right cheek before continuing to squeeze the life out of the dark mage.

*~*~*~*~*

_May 1999_

“I think I might die, Remy…” the omega, now in his final trimester and somewhat moody again, dramatically sobbed and collapsed on top of his Potions textbook. “I don’t wanna learn any more…” He and his lover sat in the library, the latter trying his hardest to give him as many private lessons as he could. “I wanna _sleep_ …” 

“It’s only 8pm, love. We can still learn two hours before you should go to sleep,” his teacher chided and took the book from him, opening a random page and asking, “So, how do you brew the Draught of Living Death?” 

“Have _mercy_ on your pregnant husband, you git,” he insulted the book-worm and made it clear he had enough of learning. Nearby, he saw Seamus and Ron also learning with Hermione, grinning at Harry being a crybaby currently.

However, his professor was in a clear position of power. While holding a napping Teddy in his lap, his amber eyes briefly stared him down from behind the book, “5 points from Gryffindor for the insult.” 

“H-Hey! That’s _so_ unfair-” Harry became huffy and growled a little because his fellow Gryffindors suddenly regarded him in anxiety upon losing points. 

But it was no use, “Tell me about the Draught of Living Death or I’ll take a few more points.” 

Lips quivering somewhat, Harry sniveled, “Y-You- You need to add Wormwood and Asphodel before stirring it clockwise twice…” He began to recite, slightly resenting the other currently. But his pack-leader was strict. He was even more determined than Hermione when it came to making him study hard. More than once, Harry had awoken on Saturday morning to an impromptu quiz about magical creatures or potions. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had had free time at his disposal or a morning, where he had been able to sleep in. 

For once, he was _relieved_ when he actually had to sit his exams because it meant he could escape the endless cycle of learning. Well, to be honest, the first three exams were a cakewalk for him. Creature Care was definitely his best one.  Although he was quite sure Hagrid was going soft on him by asking about Basilisks of all things. Even _Potions_ went really well - Potter was _convinced_ he had channeled no other than Severus Snape in his exam, conjuring up a perfect Veritaserum. He had almost felt tempted to run to the Headmistress’ office to show his work to Snape in a friendly, but teasing way. Last came DADA in his first week of exams. 

Remus, however, wasn’t actually allowed to be present, which made him feel a little odd. Instead, McGonagall, who had also graded his other DADA tests, gave it in her own classroom. 

“So, Mister Potter… do you feel ready to take this exam?” She inquired at the beginning and he timidly nodded. He was glad his twins were currently sleeping and not upsetting him by trying to kick through his belly. Sometimes he thought they were quite desperate to get out early. Remus and he had found out that he was carrying two twin boys. Almost, Harry had felt tempted to call them Fred and George but Moony had found it too weird. Their chosen names were a secret to their friends as of yet. McGonagall and the wizard from the Ministry - he was there to assure all exams were done in a professional manner - regarded him softly, clearly wanting to make this easy on him as Hagrid had.

The exam started with a few warm-up questions about theoretical scenarios and what-ifs. Then, he was actually supposed to cast something. He was tasked to show some high-difficulty disarming charms and the like, anything useful in a duel against a dark wizard. Then, the Headmistress required, “Now, I’d like you to present us with three spells of your liking.”

He loved these parts of the exams because you could basically learn three really hard spells or potions and just show them off without much thought. Sometimes, this even saved you from failing all-together. 

One of the spells he showed was obviously his Patronus Charm. But he had a new, happy memory now, which he used for it. Remembering Remus being overjoyed to see him pregnant, he cast, “ _Expecto Patronum!”_ However, he almost had the spell fail and his corporal Patronus dissipate because he was rather perplexed at its form. He wasn’t met with the usual stag shooting out of his wand and magnificently galloping around the room. Instead, a wolf appeared. “W-What…” he forgot he was in an exam entirely when he saw what appeared to be Moony making a noiseless howl before running around him in circles. 

“Something amiss?” McGonagall worriedly inquired at his face falling, ready to call Poppy. 

Shaking off his stupor while transfixed on the image of his mate rounding him again, he explained, “My Patronus changed… It was always a stag and now it’s… Remus.” But he used this chance to show his knowledge of the charm, elaborating that they could change to mirror someone else’s if one loved them enough. Feeling more than proud to have his charm take on a new form, Harry aced the rest of his test and later returned to Remus, who was anxiously awaiting his return in their quarters. 

Sitting on the floor and playing with Teddy, he slowly asked, "...And?” 

Smirking, Harry approached with the little paper slip with his grade on it held behind his back. “Hm… what do you _think_ I got?” 

Not liking the mean question, Remus cautiously complimented him, “An Outstanding…?” He seemed tor between wanting to flatter him and being careful, though, as he helped Teddy stand up.

“Yes!” The Gryffindor squeaked and assumed a triumphant pose at which his werewolf mate clapped - Edward joined in, hair pink. “ _But_!” The student cruelly declared, taking a while to go on despite his lover’s sudden, worried facial expression. “Something _else_ happened, which is _far_ more interesting! _Expecto Patronum_!” He took out his wand and re-cast the same spell, closely watching his mate’s face. It quickly turned from worry to awe to confusion. “It’s you!” The Savior pointed at the wolf, which now playfully approached Ted, who wobbly walked up to it. The Metamorphmagus tried to touch it but failed, the charm jumping out of reach and continuing to do so. Edward then chased it through their rooms, Harry doing his best to keep the spell active. 

“Moony…” Lupin appeared dumbfounded, “ _T_ _hat’s_ what I look like?” The alpha seemed a little intimidated by himself, never having had the chance to look at his full glory completely. Then, curiosity set in with the Marauder. Taking out his own wand, he cast the same spell. And, indeed, a patronus-version of Harry’s wolf-form appeared. Like the real deal, it ran toward Moony and seemed to cuddle with him. 

While Edward continued to play with the wolves, Harry sat down on the floor with some struggle. His belly was getting in the way more and more nowadays and his back sometimes hurt. Remus pulled him on top of his lap and held him close, hands on his belly and waiting for a reaction. Meanwhile, Harry chirped, “This is brilliant! Now I don’t even have to get up anymore to play with Ted. I can just cast my Patronus.”

Later that day, Harry celebrated their first passed exams with his friends. All of them had been rather lucky, as well. However, they had had only two exams as of yet since they had a normal schedule. Sitting together in the Gryffindor common room - they had smuggled in Draco with his invisibility cloak, the blonde trying to keep his amazement under wraps at seeing the comfy room - they all stuffed themselves with dubious amounts of sweets the teachers had gifted everyone of the 7th and 8th years. 

Ginny, who sat next to her ex on one of the soft couches, curiously cooed, “Can I touch your belly? Can I feel them?” She jumped a little while sitting, asking him that question for the hundredth time the past month.

“Of course. You _know_ that,” he rolled his eyes a little at her. 

With her hands gently feeling him up, Weasley defended herself, “I just wanted to be sure. After all, you don’t _actually_ like us hogging you like that all the time.” He told her that wasn’t true which had some eyebrows rise upward. “Yeah? Why is only Draco allowed to cuddle with you in that ‘ _nest’_ of yours? Also, you were scared of being touched last year, remember?” Yes, he remembered in quiet shame.

Blushing and trying his hardest not to look at his blonde friend, the omega pointed out, “Well, last year, I wasn’t knocked up. I only am cuddly because I want to make you protect me. And I cuddle most with Draco because he’s the strongest. And uh… maybe his dark magic attracts me a little…” Additionally, Malfoy also had the aura of a hurt, vulnerable pup about him, which forced the omega to care for him. All his other friends were well off. So why should he smother them?

The Slytherin surely would have said something mean now if he weren’t currently munching away at a chocolate frog. Suddenly, Ginny called, “It moved!” 

“They move _all the time_ ,” the submissive pointed out tiredly but was ignored. 

“Do you have a name for them yet? Well, I know you have- but will you tell us finally?” His ex instead went on but he declined. Huffy, she said, “If those were _my_ children, I’d name them after people I hold dear. What about… Albus? Sirius?” She thought about it very hard for a second, which scared Potter. “Yes! Call them Albus Severus and James Sirius! That’s perfect, isn’t it? And if you get a few more children, you can name them a-after... Fred maybe.” 

Everyone eyed her a little weirdly. Slowly, the werewolf questioned, “You… want to name my unborn children after Remus’ _dead_ best friends? _And_  one after two people, who were fundamentally different- No, no I think not.” Ginny was indeed somewhat right with her assumptions but he wouldn't tell her that.

“Oh… but don’t you want to pay homage to someone?” Ginerva asked in disappointment. He made a disapproving grunt. “But you _will_ give them cool names, right? Nothing boring and muggle…” She put her ear against his stomach, “I think I can hear them saying they want to have the names, _I_ chose!” 

But he remained stubborn, “No. I’d rather call them Tom and Marvolo than name them after one of our dead friends. They deserve their own identity, don’t you think?” At least _Tom Marvolo_ wouldn’t be widely recognized. He wondered what Voldemort might have thought of Harry Potter's werewolf, half-blood children having his name. 

Draco sarcastically called, “Oh, please _do_ call them after the Dark Lord, Harry. Maybe one of your spawns actually becomes his successor and I have a job again.” The Death Eater was intentionally oblivious to the mildly suspicious looks from the Gryffindors, “Buy them a pet snake and name it Nagini while you’re at it.” 

“Nah, I’ll hatch them a Basilisk. That’s way better,” Harry giggled. "I only need a toad and a chicken egg..." 

Ronald disapproved, “No- buy them a lion if you want something dangerous. If you get them a snake they’ll be bloody Slytherins, mate!” On a second note, he demanded, “And don’t teach them Parseltongue, yeah? So there is _no_ chance they become dark.” 

Draco suddenly seemed very determined to make at least _one_ of Harry’s children a Slytherin. Harry also agreed, “Ron, any house they get in will be fine by me. The Sorting Hat even wanted to put _me_ in Slytherin! Also, I think there is only a 50% chance they can be Parselmouths. After all, Remus isn’t one. Really, I don’t care much about that stuff. I just don’t want them to be omegas or alphas. I want them to be betas.” The werewolf declared, which earned him questioning glances. “If they are alphas, Remus will boot them out as soon as they are 17. They can’t stay in the pack then… and if they are omegas, we have to help search a good mate. And _soon_. I mean, they can’t stay in our pack forever. They’d be rather clingy and probably unhappy without a real mate or an alpha, who isn’t related to them. So, I want betas. It should work… they’re pretty common, after all.” 

He didn’t know, what scenario would be worse. At least with alpha children, he would feel confident they’d survive on their own. But omegas? Harry couldn’t even stay away from his mate for more than a day without feeling horrible. What would his omega children do once they were sent to Hogwarts? Going on, he added, “I mean, where would we even find a good mate? I don’t want any of Fen’s wolves to mate _my_ child.” 

Neville, however, reminded, “But they can take a human mate, too, right? It doesn’t _have_ to be a werewolf.”

The omega made a reluctant sound. “Yeah, but… trust me when I say they wouldn’t be completely e-erm… satisfied with a human. Human and werewolf anatomy _is_ different.” He was quite certain his face was red. Hopefully, no one would inquire about it. No way would he explain Remus' knot or his own wetness to them. Just no.

Hermione cringed, “Yeah, we gathered as much.” While holding her boyfriend’s hand for support, she mused, “Hm… the Lupins might become the second, true werewolf family-line if your children mate with other werewolves. The only other one is Greyback _if_ any of his children are alive, that is. That should prove interesting.” 

Dreamily, Harry chirped, “Sire would be so proud of me if they did…” But he quickly snapped out of it, “Not, that I care for what _he_ wants.” Malfoy weirdly grunted at that and eyed him in a warning manner before they talked about other things. 

*~*~*~*~*

_June 1999_

It happened on one of the exam dates, albeit one, where he didn’t have to attend. After all, Harry had already taken all of his exams. He had achieved more O’s than E’s and was more than proud. 

Currently, he was sitting in the Great Hall together with students from various years, waiting for his friends to finish their Transfiguration exam and come meet him there to tell him all about it. He was still out of breath from walking from his quarters to the hall. His plans quickly changed, however, when a sharp pain in his lower abdomen caught him off guard. At first, his confused mind deduced he was transforming into a wolf despite it being day and the full moon being in a few days. Then, after a while, the same pain repeated and he made a pained moan. But the situation only became truly troublesome to him when he realized what was going on. ‘ _Contractions- OhMerlinTheyAreComing,’_ his brain quickly deduced and panic set in, making the pain ten times worse than before. Since he was alone at the 8th year table, it took a while for a Ravenclaw 6th year to catch onto what was happening. 

But when she did, she shouted, “Potter’s babies are coming- Someone get Pomfrey!” While some could only freeze in horror and stare on, a few Gryffindors quickly ran off to alarm the witch. Others came for Harry instead and, despite having no clue on what to do, wanted to help. 

Harry’s mind was spinning from paranoia, ‘ _What if something goes wrong- What if it’s too early-’_ and he was glad that his fellow students aided him to get up and slowly make their way toward the infirmary. Honestly, he wasn’t even aware of most of the travel there. Neither did he really listen to the girls trying to comfort him in hushed tones. He was simply glad when he could lie down on one of the sterile, white hospital beds and didn’t have to stand anymore. 

Pomfrey quickly chose some students to go and search for Remus while she called in a house-elf from the kitchens to go to St Mungo’s and get them one of the midwives. They had planned ahead for all of this, of course. Everything had been discussed and discussed a second time to make Harry feel safe. Nevertheless, the omega felt utterly terrified and couldn’t remember _anything_ they had talked about. All he could think about was something going horribly wrong with his cubs. His inner wolf didn’t exactly help calm him. _‘WrongWrongWrong! I have to birth them!’_ Of course, it was somewhat right. Without magic, there was no logical way for these children to get out of Harry. ‘ _Too early- Go to alpha-’_ it panicked like Harry. 

“Shut up- Please, shut up!” he sobbed for it to stop aloud, not wanting to hear something like that right now. 

Soon, the midwife he had met a few times before loomed over him, checking his vitals with a few spells. She smelled off. Too nervous for someone, who had done this so often before. “Shh, hey sweetheart, everything okay?” She was a gentle woman, blonde, mid-long hair giving her the appearance of an angel. Nevertheless, the omega was currently petrified by her appearing. Not even a comforting warmth from a pain-relief spell washing over him helped - he just wanted to be with his mate or sire right now. 

Vaguely, he heard Pomfrey and she discuss something - he must have been intentionally made drowsy and trance-like at some point to calm him. “Ah- Where is my alpha,” he sobbed but he felt as though he were speaking very silently, from far away. He repeated his question a few times and rather desperately and it at least got his mind off of the procedure currently being done to him. The foreign magic on him felt icky, more and more spells being placed on him. It felt wrong. Something was wrong! “Alpha-” he tried to call out again for help. Currently, he felt like aliens had kidnapped him and were now examining him rather than trying to aid him. 

After what felt like an eternity, a warm hand reached for his and another held his head before a kiss was placed on his forehead. Remus - he recognized his gentle, warm voice washing over him - told him something he didn’t quite comprehend because of the calming charms on him. Despite that, his voice, touch, and smell helped to calm him more than any of the spell ever could. It only got better when a hand started caressing his neck to comfort him. 

After a while of this, he felt some odd pull on his lower belly and then perceived a horrifying emptiness within himself. ‘ _Did they do it? Are they out?’_ he just so had the sense to wonder. But then he suddenly felt very warm all over and even Remus’ touch seemed to fade. He couldn’t even see the bright lights of the sun behind his eyelids anymore, everything was black. 

*~*~*~*~*

For an indefinite time, he floated in total darkness. Occasionally, he seemed to drift back into consciousness. The voices around him seemed horribly erratic but luckily he never witnessed them for longer than a second.   
For some time, Harry was quite sure he had died in childbirth. Something must have gone wrong. In this calm state, where only he existed, his mind was clear. He remembered that being put in a _coma_ hadn’t been part of the plan. He had been supposed to be only half-awake, sure, but not fully unconscious. He should be holding the twins right now.

He felt lonely. Not even his wolf-side was there. ‘ _Is it sad that I’m missing a curse?’_ he wondered in contempt. He felt quite unfairly treated. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He had been supposed to give birth and be happy. ‘ _Maybe we should have gone to Fen, after all. Maybe the spell to get the twins out of me failed?’_ Maybe Draco had been wrong. He supposed it was a moot point now.

Then, something far more horrible than the thought of his own death crossed his mind. The spell wizards used for birthing children was _essentially_ an apparition. ‘ _What if they splinched the twins?’_ Despite being a disembodied consciousness, Harry felt ice-cold fear run down his non-existent spine. What if one of his baby boys was missing a limb? Or more? 

Afterward, he couldn’t think straight anymore, hyperventilating despite not having a lung. He felt like an astronaut floating through space, the ship having left without him after a spacewalk. Cold, weightless, lonely, frightened. 

When Harry calmed again, he tried to call out to anyone that might listen. ‘ _Dumbledore?’_ The last time, the Headmaster had been there to save him. But no Dumbledore came to his rescue and no King’s Cross was there, either. Just darkness. His next best bet was, ‘ _G-Grimm Reaper? Death? Hello?’_ He wasn’t the Master of Death anymore. After all, he had disposed of the Hallows. But he could still hope, couldn’t he? Again, nothing. 

After an eternity, he got so desperate that he tried to listen out for the dead Horcrux within himself. Currently, he’d even take a deformed, deranged piece of soul as company. But, like always, there seemed to be nothing.   
Finally, Harry was left with two ideas. One: he was dead and this was it. Two: he wasn’t dead and had to wait. He chose to cling to the latter idea. In the end, this was so different from dying that first time, wasn’t I? And if he were dead, shouldn’t he be able to decide on being a ghost? Or a portrait? 

Harry was right. 

At one point, he felt all of his sensations coming back at once. He felt his whole body again, smelled the familiar smell of Remus and Teddy, and felt warm. His belly hurt, though. And he had a pounding headache and felt impossibly weak. Even opening his eyelids was a struggle. 

A worthwhile struggle, however. Once he adjusted to the light, he saw the last rays of the dying sun and was met with the wooden ceiling of their rooms. Slowly shifting his head to his side, he saw Remus sleeping form. Even in his sleep, he wore a distressed, terrified expression on his face. A little further below, Harry then saw Teddy’s black hair - the toddler was sad, then. However, Edward wasn’t asleep and his eyes - today a deep blue like seawater - met his green ones. It took the Metamorphmagus a whole second to change both eyes and hair to a happy pink, as he screeched, “Dada!” 

While the toddler hurriedly crawled up to his face, Moony startled horribly and as if Voldemort himself had decided on storming into their bedroom, trying to kill them. “Ha-Harry…” his alpha’s eyes got wide as he stared at him before calling, “Kreacher-” once the elf appeared, he ordered, “Get Madam Pomfrey to come here _right now!_ ” The nasty creature left again and Moony used the chance to encase his pale lover’s cheeks shakily. “You’re- You’re awake…” 

Wheezing, the omega replied, “Y-Yeah…” his throat felt dry and his voice was raspy. Grinning despite that, he joked, “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Remy…” 

“Thank Merlin for that!” the brown-haired teacher deadpanned and still didn’t seem to be able to believe it. Before the smaller frame could even attempt to ask about it, Remus already explained, “The- The spell went wrong, Harry. T-They took more out of you than the twins and- and, oh Merlin I’m so glad you’re still alive!” Face contorted in deep pain, he added, “You lost too much blood… W-We weren’t sure whether you’d make it. It’s- It’s been three days a-and… and I didn’t know what to do without you.” Before Moony could go on, Poppy stormed into the rooms as fast as she could, a tray of potions levitating behind her. 

“Is it true? Is he awake? Oh, thank Merlin!” She quickly came into view and took one look at the black-haired werewolf before giving his cheek a relieved smooch - it traumatized Harry. “In all my years- Mungo’s is going to pay for this! A-Anyway, how are you feeling?” He had never heard the medi-witch be this angry and attentive at once.

“F-Fine… Head hurts, I feel weak and cold… Belly hurts. Throat dry,” he curtly replied with some strain and she nodded along before uncorking a green bottle and helping him drink it.

After a few more potions, she shook her head, “I was _this_ close to- to losing you. Even today I wasn’t sure…” But her words died down quickly, realizing they frightened her patient. 

Harry was more frightened because of other things. Why was everyone _only_ worried about him? “W-What about the twins?” he asked, teary-eyed. Already, he was expecting the worst. He was a fully grown, tough werewolf. It wasn’t all that easy to kill him. But his cubs were small, vulnerable… 

To his absolute joy, she smiled, “They are doing well. A little small but well.” 

“Where…?” The omega wanted to know, desperately turning his head to look around, and the medi-witch left his side, rounding the bed. Behind Remus stood a cradle, which he hadn’t been able to see apparently. 

While Moony sat up a little and trapped his older son in his lap, Harry was given his two, indeed small twins. “They are quite exhausted, too, and need to be in the crib for the most part - there are certain charms on it to monitor them. Of course, taking them out once in a while to… be affectionate is very much encouraged.” 

Harry only listened with half an ear. He was transfixed by the small newborns, which had been placed between him and Remus on the bed - the omega didn’t have the strength to hold them. Both’s hair was rather dark and they did look rather similar, “Are they identical?” He got an approving noise from Pomfrey. 

The small werewolves had their dark eyes open but didn’t really focus on anything in particular. Still, Harry gave his best to shuffle around and curl up around them, carefully touching them. One of the twins made a bubbly noise at having his hair touched, the other was less noisy. 

“I’m going to leave you for now. Remus, if anything occurs…” 

“I’ll call you. Thanks, Poppy,” Remus and Pomfrey meanwhile discussed while the omega could only fawn over his little ones. Despite his stomach throbbing in pain, he kept on resting on his side for a bit longer. 

“I think I’m in love,” the black-haired student told his mate while inspecting the small beings. Teddy seemed a little suspicious of his siblings as of yet, grumpily eyeing them. “S-So, which will be which?” He eyed the identical twins, which he could only differentiate by smell as of yet. 

Remus pointed at the more silent one, “He seems… shy. So, maybe he should be Lyall.” 

Smiling at that, Harry agreed, “And the loud one gets to be James? Sounds good.” 

In the end, they had settled on naming their children after their own fathers. So, Ginny _had_ been a little right with her ideas. But Harry had found calling them after two dead people each a little overkill.   
After a while, Harry couldn’t take the strain of resting on his side anymore and got back on his back. But Remus gave him Lyall, so the latter could sleep on top of him while taking James for himself and letting Teddy crawl on the bed again on his own accord. The atmosphere wasn’t as happy as Harry had anticipated. It was tense, somber. The omega finally broke the silence. “Me almost dying wasn’t an accident, was it?” he was intelligent enough to deduce from the prior comments. 

Swallowing nervously, Remus pressed a gentle kiss on James’ head. “No, it wasn’t. She- She got paid to… do it wrong. Confessed it under Veritaserum. Poppy saw the mistake. Thank Merlin, she did… If she hadn’t reacted as fast as she did…” Amber eyes fell on him, scanning him. “Greyback was right.” 

“A-About what?” The submissive wondered while holding a tiny hand. 

“Hunters wanting to kill you,” his alpha unveiled in shame, briefly rubbing over his face. Moony’s eyes were puffy, red. He seemed extremely exhausted. “But I never… How was I supposed to know they- that they’d go through these lengths?” Remus’ eyes cold, he chillingly confessed in a whisper, “I want to kill them.” The pack-leader was low-key shaking. Maybe from anger, maybe from fear. “I want to transform and rip their throats out.” Harry saw his mate was terrified of himself but could only place a weak hand on the other’s thigh. “I- I only once felt like this, Harry. And it was when I heard Sirius had betrayed us. But, god, I want to tear them to pieces. Have Moony feed on their insides for what they did.” His voice was more growl than anything else now, Edward giving him a wide-eyed look. 

Scared because of his mate’s words - Remus didn’t throw around threats like these lightly and so he knew he meant every last word of it - he whimpered, “Alpha, you h-have to stay with me. You can’t leave to go on- on a break-neck hunt! Please, don’t! You’ll only get yourself hurt…” 

“I won’t. I won’t hunt them,” Lupin promised, “But if they come for us, I will kill every last one of them; be it as a wolf or man. I’d even set our sire free and tell him there’s a free _buffet_ awaiting him if he helps out.” Deeply traumatized eyes regarding his squishy, tiny son, he added, “Greyback would. His intention to have you is beyond _vile_ and _disgusting_ but he would feast on them if it meant protecting one of ‘his’ omegas.” 

“Remus, _please,_  stop!” Harry begged him, not liking the murderous look on the other lycanthrope. Then he realized, “W-Wait…” his stomach turned, “The full moon must be in a day… you didn’t take your potion, did you?” That would at least explain his gentle mate’s violent behavior. It was a wonder the lycan had even allowed Pomfrey to enter his territory in his state. 

Letting his head hang in shame, he admitted, “I _couldn’t._ Harry, I- I couldn’t even get out of bed. I was too terrified to leave you alone.” The aggression made way for guilt. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” the injured one rasped, throat hating him for talking at all. “I- I understand. We’ll get through this together. I-I didn’t take it either. Just, hush and d-don’t think about that stuff anymore. I’m alive, alpha. I’m fine. Lyall and James are fine, too.” He pointed out some facts to appease the other and help him to suppress his instincts. 

“You’re _not_ fine, omega!” It had the exact opposite effect on his lover, though, who had gone through far too much in his life to cope with this additional stress. “She- She _ripped_ part of you out- W-We can call ourselves lucky if you can ever be pregnant again-” but as soon as those words were out, Remus’ breath stocked and he seemed to regret it upon seeing Harry’s aghast expression. “Harry, I-”

“I… can’t be…” the omega’s mind went haywire, “With pups anymore?” Eyeing the small child - maybe his last one - in terror, he felt too shocked to cry. What even was his purpose if he couldn’t provide offspring? 

His professor too it back, “W-We’re not certain. I-It all depends on whether you can regenerate… but werewolves are strong a-and so you should… But- But she _did_ remove part of your womb…” 

Harry gave his best to fight against his own distress. He finally decided, “We have three children. I-I am grateful for the two I could give you. A-After all, I thought this wasn’t a possibility. And i-if we can’t have more, that w-won’t change a thing.” Nevertheless, tears started to form, running down his face as he sobed. 

Shakily, Remus placed James on top of his injured mate, too, before curling up around the latter again. Slowly, he seemed to find some optimism again, however, “I love you a-and, yes, I won’t love you any less if you can’t.” Voice regaining some mildly aggressive determination, he promised, “They will pay for it and we will pull through. We’re a strong pack.” 

Seeing Teddy show equal determination in crawling on top of him to inspect the odd, new additions to their family, Harry whimpered, “Yeah. Falling a-apart is what they want us to do. But we won’t. It’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I just had to make this a little dramatic... Poor Harry :( But the last chapter will be pure fluff!


	9. Return To The Coast - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, Remus and Harry marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! :3 I'm serious. It's so much fluff that it's almost disgusting.

**Chapter 9 - Return to the Coast**

**Epilogue**

***~*~*~*~***

_November 1999_

And pull through they did. 

Harry had successfully completed school. Together with Remus, he had bought a small cottage at the outer rim of Hogsmeade to live in. One could even make out Hogwarts behind the tree-line if one tried. They had decided against living at Hogwarts with the whole family. Instead, they had moved into their own small home close to it. Hogwarts was easy to get to by foot, only a ten-minute walk. But they also had a Floo, which directly lead to the DADA classroom.   
It was better this way. The cottage was relatively modest. A rustic building, already over 100 years old but kept in good condition through magic. The last owner had been an old witch, whose family had long since passed away. It had three bedrooms and a study alongside all other rooms a house usually possessed. There was even a small garden, where Harry tried his hardest to grow Wolfsbane but more often than not failed because he forgot to water the plants. Perhaps he should ask Neville very nicely to help out?

The omega absolutely loved their home. And he also loved staying at home to care for his three children. Teddy was a little over 1.5 years old now and the twins were roughly 5 months. His friends sometimes joked about him being a housewife now but he did enjoy his role in the family. In secret, Molly was his one, true role-model nowadays. She often came over to help him prepare plans for home-schooling - after all, wizard-children didn’t have primary schools like Muggles had. Sometimes, she also taught him new recipes or anything else around the household. Of course, he knew the muggle-way of doing it, but not the wizard one. 

Besides that, his friends often came over. Especially Draco often came since he was the youngest teacher and didn’t fancy talking to his colleagues much. Also, Hermione came over more often than not while Ron had started his Auror training. She, too, had started to work at the Ministry. _However_ , she’d soon have to take a pause. She was two months pregnant. Ronald had been a bit more classy than Remus, though, and had _properly_ proposed to her before that had happened. 

Well, and Hagrid often came to visit him, too. He loved bringing flowers or critters he found around the forest to show to Teddy and the twins. 

The latter two were adjusting well to being werewolves. Harry’s and Remus’ heart _did_ break upon seeing their small sons scream in pain once a month, though. But, once in wolf-form, they simply napped through the whole night or squeaked at Harry for food. _Lucky_ for him, he only had to provide milk on full moons - the young adult was sure everything else would deeply traumatize him. 

All in all, life was good. All the built-up tension from his NEWTs, the fear of the unpredictable pregnancy, and the danger of hunters were gone. The latter had been quickly found by the Aurors. In comparison to Death Eaters, werewolf hunters were easy to catch. Only one had evaded them for a while, the leader. _Maybe_ one murderous Malfoy had helped to sniff him out, however. Harry didn’t even want to know, just what Draco had done to the leader. He had never been found again after Draco had made it his personal mission over the summer holidays to track him down. The Slytherin had simply turned up on Harry’s doorstep one day to tell him in a chilling tone, “Don’t worry about the main hunter anymore. He’s gone.” 

*~*~*~*~*

Now, there was only one big event to tackle. _The wedding.  
_ As planned, it would take place on the same coast, where he had been bitten last year. They had a tent like on Fleur’s wedding, dubious amounts of food, and far too many guests. Harry felt too excited for his own good, especially because he had a big surprise to unveil at the end.

But first things first. Waking up that day was pretty much the last time he was allowed to see his mate for a few hours. Standing by their bed, they embraced for a while to calm each other. Bumping noses and leaning their heads together, Harry dumbly smirked, “In a few hours, you will be my double-husband!” 

“ _If_ we survive the day, yes,” his alpha, who didn’t fancy being the center of attention replied a little nervously. “Think the Daily Prophet will sneak into the tent?” 

“Of course, they will, tsk,” the Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes before kissing the other. There was no way they'd be allowed a bit fo privacy by Skeeter. He had to smirk when a set of hands rested on his bum, firmly massaging him. “Mh- Remy, I don’t want ‘Mione walking in on us again.” His hormones didn’t exactly make it easy to resist his mate’s advances, “Also, this is for _tonight_ , you savage.” He scolded the other, who really ought to wait before consummating their bond a second time. 

Fingers digging into the back of his neck had him whimper in pleasure and limply lean against the other, “What a feisty housewife-omega you are, love. Makes me think I’m a bad alpha for not showing you your place often enough.” Remus voiced in a flirtatious manner but didn’t push him further, letting go of him again. Instead, Moony attacked his ear and nibbled at it, having the smaller frame giggle. 

To their grand displeasure, they were soon stopped by Hermione and Ron, though, who forced them to part ways. Ron escorted Remus to Merlin-knows-where to get ready, while Harry got to stay in their small bedroom with Hermione.   
Wiggling her eyebrows, she grinned, “Ready?” She already had her hair braided and looked right about perfect but didn’t yet wear here bridesmaid dress - well, _bride_ was a bit unfitting in his case. But despite not wearing a dress, he got to do all the bride-stuff. Honestly, Harry had insisted on it.

“Of course, I am!” He chirped and had to grin when he smelled her being pregnant. Harry had actually been the first one to know about the pregnancy because he had sniffed it out before Hermione had had the chance to find out herself. It made him feel rather special.  
They proceeded to go to the bathroom, where Hermione aided him with looking presentable. Really, they just washed his hair again, cut it a little and styled it. But this was more about _feeling_ like a pretty bride than actually being one. 

While she combed through his unruly hair, Granger asked, “How have you two been doing the last three days, huh?” 

“Pretty good! But Remy has been all sorts of nervous. If I hadn’t prevented it, he would have forgotten his paperwork for work more than once. One time, he almost took Lyall with him through the Floo because he held him and forgot about it. I think he’s just scared to mess up and have me turn into bridezilla or something,” he laughed since he usually just found Moony to be absolutely adorable when he was like that. “He really needn’t worry, though. As long as he says _yes_ again, it’s fine.” He didn't want much else.

In the mirror, he saw her grin and roll her eyes, “Ron’s been pretty nervous, too, about being your best man. He took _a week_ to find the ‘perfect’ tie to match my dress. I think he’s actually color blind.” Eyeing her work with his hair, she voiced, “...I think flowers would look good.” She vanished for a moment to raid his garden before coming back to put some white ones in his hair. “And Ronald’s already talking about ‘ _having a way cooler party’_ than you both,” she snorted. 

After a while of gossip, Harry couldn’t bear keeping silent about what he had planned for later. “‘Mione, can I tell you a secret?”

Smirking at him, the human girl assured him, “Always,” as she finalized his hair.

Fiddling with the oversized t-shirt he wore - one of Remus’ - he meekly added, “But you can’t tell anyone until I unveil it later, okay?” She dutifully nodded and looked at him through the mirror. “It worked.” 

“What worked?” She cocked her head and frowned, gears turning inside her head for a while. Then, something visibly clicked because her eyes dramatically widened, “You don’t mean…. _it_ , right?” 

“I do!” He beamed at her, excitedly waiting for her face to lit up, as well. 

Granger gasped in joy and shook him by his shoulders, “How long?” He didn't think she had ever looked this happy for someone else before.

“Six weeks. So… only two weeks less than you!” The omega proudly declared and accepted his neck to be hugged from behind, not minding the foreign smell getting on him like he once had. Nowadays, most of his friends had been _somewhat_ been made into unofficial parts of their pack. Even Moony - through Wolfsbane - seemed to slowly grasp the concept of having an interspecies pack. “It’ll be so awesome- We can do everything together!” He told his best friend, who was in the same predicament as him - _pregnancy_.

“How many this time?” She eagerly inquired as they left the room and got out his suit. However, there was also a small hint of worry as she reluctantly smiled at her male friend.

“Just one, luckily. I _really_ hope it’s a girl this time. Pomfrey said I might not be so lucky next time, though. I mean… I _can_ have quadruplets if things go _really_ wrong.” The submissive could only pray it never came to that. Even Poppy had agreed that that would probably be too much for his body and would end badly. “But honestly… I’m just glad I still can have cubs,” he sorrowfully confessed, “Remus will be so relieved, once he finds out. I had to put a ton of charms on myself to conceal me smelling more and more pregnant. But I wanted to make it a surprise… I’m worried he’s suspicious, though. I’m starting to get moody and e-er… _randy_ again.” His alpha and he had been trying for cubs again since late September. Since he had been knocked up so quickly las time and not this time, Moony had already worried a lot about it not working out. Harry had awoken more than once to Remus restlessly turning in their bed, having a hard time falling asleep because of his guilt. He still thought he should have protected his omega better. The latter was really glad this would be over now.

Despite pulling a mild face, Granger agreed, “We just have to hope this isn’t too much for one day. Poor Remus can only take so much… And, yes, I’m happy that you can be pregnant, too... If someone’s a good father, you are.” For that comment, she was warmly hugged. Hermione, who was Lyall’s godmother, worriedly added, “And… you won’t be scared of the birth? I can only imagine how traumatizing it must have been…” 

With a sigh, he pulled off his shirt and started dressing in his navy blue suit. It wasn’t a regular muggle suit but a mixture of suit and robe. “I-I… yeah, I thought about that, too. I think I’ll do it on a full moon this time. I’m fairly docile while pregnant and if Hagrid helps out… it should work. It definitely is more natural than the wizard way.” He grimaced upon remembering - of course, it had been a plot to murder him last time, but still. Who said that it couldn't repeat?

Hermione bitterly laughed, “My mother almost freaked on me when I told her about the spell. She wants me to do it natural or with a c-section. I’ll have to decide later… By the way, what do you think Draco will do, when he hears? You wanted to make him godfather next, right?” An almost mischievous smile appeared on her face.

Chuckling to himself, the Gryffindor predicted, “Actually, he might faint. He’ll probably be all ‘ _No Harry, I’m a big bad Death Eater and can’t care for a child, yadda yadda,’_ and so on. But I _bet_ he’ll get that Greengrass pregnant before the next year ends. Also, I won’t let him decline.” he had met Greengrass only once but found her quite pleasant. Harry was happy his friend had found love finally. Someone, who also saw he had changed and was good to his friends. 

“It’s really good of you to invite the Malfoys, Harry. I don’t think Lucius or Narcissa have seen daylight in the last year,” she mused pleasantly but then reluctantly questioned, “But erm… did you _have_ to invite the Dursleys?” 

Devilish, he made an approving noise, “Yes. If they don’t turn up I can at least say that I was a polite relative. If they do… well, then I get to see them freak out and that’s okay, too.” It was a win-win situation for him.

The rest of the early morning hours were spent with setting up the tent and instructing the house-elves they had borrowed from Hogwarts, who would cater to the guests' needs. The tent was in a deep red and was, of course, larger inside than outside. It was fairly similar to Fleur’s. The actual wedding would take place outside, though, in front of the relatively peaceful sea. They had employed George to wed them since he was by far the funniest person they knew and they didn’t want to make this too serious. In the end, they already _were_ married legally. The only thing they would change after this re-marrying would be Harry’s last name. 

“Harry, sweetie,” Molly approached the omega out of nowhere as he oversaw some flowers being put on the tables as décor. She carried two crying twins, “They _absolutely_ refuse to calm down. I’ve done everything: I fed them, read to them, patted, cuddled, sang- but they won’t stop. I think they miss you.” Even now, both babies' heads were a deep crimson.

Pouting at seeing his two babies so upset - even the more quiet Lyall was screaming at the top of his lungs - the submissive instantly took them and held them close, rocking them a little and nosing at their throats a bit. Within mere moments, they ceased their heart-wrenching screaming. “Don’t barf on me, you two,” he warned them, however, as they tugged at his suit and looked over his shoulder at the tent. 

“How did you do that, young man?” Molly crossed her arms, thinking he had some tricks up his sleeves he had not informed her of. 

He did. Humming a tune to them, he pointed out, “They are werewolves, Molly. They react to being touched at their necks and are quite sensitive to smell. Maybe they found the Burrow too threatening… and now they smell me again and it’s okay.” With a sigh, she agreed. “Did Teddy behave at least?” Edward was his little poster-child, a true angel. _If the Metamorphmagus wanted to._

“Very much so. I wish my boys had been that well raised, alright. He tried to help me calm the twins even, cuddled with James,” Mrs. Weasley dreamily told the father, which made him more than proud and had him flush. Hopefully, his bio children would grow up to be like their older brother. But especially James seemed to have the potential to become a Marauder.

Eyeing his two _bad boys_ , he shook his head, “What will I do with you, huh? Daddy has to get married today! I can’t carry you around the whole day…” That had been the reason they had been given to Aunt Molly, after all. Taking out his wand, Harry conjured up one of his blankets he cuddled under with Remus when they sat on the couch. Giving it to Molly, he proposed, “Maybe that will calm them. It smells of me and Remus, after all. Maybe if you wrap them up in it…?” Giving Lyall ad James a reassuring kiss - they really couldn’t be told apart and had to wear differently colored jumpers all the time - he gave them back to Molly. When their theory worked for a few minutes, the witch disapparated with them.

It was more than odd to be back at the coast. He enjoyed smelling the salty air and hearing the sea. Nevertheless, he was also reminded of being turned against his will. But Harry had wanted a meaningful location, so it was alright.

Two hours later while the first guests arrived, Harry excitedly watched more and more of his friends and acquaintances happily greeting each other. He, however, kept to the shadows - he wanted to make a nice entrance at the ceremony, after all. Those plans flew out of the window, though, when a screeching, confused Dudley seemingly descended from heaven, crashing on the soft, green grass like an ugly baby-angel. Harry hadn’t seen his cousin in ages but was pleased to see him having lost a few pounds and wearing an actual suit. Dursley proceeded to scramble up and eye the portkey - a seashell - in horror. His mage cousin wasn’t surprised it had terrified him. 

But when he saw Dudley regard the wizards in fancy, colorful robes in fear and begin to pale, the werewolf couldn’t simply watch on. Stepping out of the shadows, he quickly made his way toward the Muggle, who - for the first time ever - seemed actually happy to see him. 

“C-Cousin! This- This thing is fucking _horrible_ -” he accusingly started to complain, though, before eyeing him up and down. 

“Hey… _Duds_ ,” he settled for being chummy, not intending to cause a scene at his own wedding. “Glad you’re here. Won’t Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon come?” The wizard thought they might simply have messed up with the portkey, only sending one of them. 

Dusting himself off, cheeks a little red, the other 19-year-old confessed, “No, not really. And I think dad would have thrown me out for coming if I weren’t moving away for university, anyway.” When asked, why he had decided on coming, the Muggle sheepishly added, “I-I uh… kinda wanted to see wizard-stuff… Well, and check in on you.” They hadn’t seen each other in ages, only briefly after the end of the war. Back then, Dudley had already changed somewhat. Becoming less of a bully and a little remorseful. “I mean, a wedding’s kinda… important family-business, isn’t it?” Dudley seemed almost afraid he’d be thrown out if he said something wrong. 

“It is! As I said, I’m glad you’re here!” Harry chirped, overjoyed to at least have _one_ blood-relative, who seemed accepting. “You’ll get to meet my mate- er, _fiancé_ and my children!” Then Harry realized Dudley had no idea about the status quo. “U-Uh… Duds, you’re an uncle now, by the way. Don’t worry, you’ll meet them at or after the ceremony.” 

“U-Uncle?” Again, he was mustered and then his cousin’s eyes narrowed, “I thought you were marrying a _man_?” Something clearly didn’t seem to add up in Dudley’s mind.

Apologetically, the omega briefly summarized, “I am marrying a guy. But both of us are werewolves - I was bitten last year, by the way. And because I’m a very special kind of werewolf, I erm… can be pregnant. So… I gave birth to twins 5 months ago. And I adopted my finacé’s firstborn - his wife died. I know this must sound crazy but I promise this is actually the truth.” The Potter awkwardly chuckled at the other’s expression - now he felt a little bad for traumatizing him like that. Harry wasn’t one to hold grudges for long, so he didn’t really want _revenge_ for what his cousin had done in the past.

“Oh uh… _okay,_ ” the Muggle just accepted it and tried to be open. Then, he looked at someone behind Harry and stammered, “H-Hi… I’m Harry’s cousin…” 

“I gathered as much, Muggle,” Draco’s voice was sultry, which wasn’t a good sign. When the Gryffindor turned toward his friend, the latter inquired, “Everything alright?” Of course, Malfoy knew all about Harry’s upbringing by now and seemed to fancy the idea of hexing his cousin currently. 

But the omega calmed his unrelenting watchdog, “Yeah! Everything’s okay, Draco. Dudley was being really nice to me, by the way. I just told him all about his new nephews.” Draco nowadays reminded Harry a lot of Snape. His attire was black and the only other color he sometimes wore was green. He regularly abused is Death Eater past to scare everyone off despite being a real softie on the inside. 

Still skeptical because he knew the omega was a little fool-hearted at points, the Slytherin curiously hummed, “Is that so? Good to hear.” After a bit of chatting about the wedding as such, Malfoy seemed sufficiently convinced the Muggle couldn’t actually pose any danger. “I’ll go back to my parents, then. Thank you for inviting them, Harry. It… means a lot.” 

Winking, the younger one cooed, “I love giving people second and third chances. Hm… I really hope that girlfriend of yours catches the bouquet later…” 

Darkly chuckling, Draco admitted, “Me, too.” 

With the dark mage leaving the premise, Dudley gulped, “H-He doesn’t like me much, does he?” 

“Oh, don’t worry. Draco is mean to everyone; if he truly hates someone that person doesn’t live for long. And since you’re still alive, well…” he teased the Muggle a little before telling him, “Anyway, I’ve got to go now. See you later - just try to fit in. Er… the gingers are always a good bet. Talk to them. Oh! Or the Grangers, they are Muggles, too.” Leaving a perplexed cousin behind, Harry left and hoped for the best. 

*~*~*~*~*

The ceremony as such had been more than emotional for all parties included. Not even George, who had wed them, had been fully able to not tear up a bit. The person who had cried most though had definitely been Hagrid. The giant had almost given Teddy, who had sat on his lap after walking with Harry down the aisle, a shower by having his giant tears drop on him. Molly took the second place, however, overjoyed at everything as if Harry were her bio-child. Dudley, who had sat next to her, had perplexedly been forced to hold James at one point. His chubby cousin had seemed more than frightened to break the small baby, a little overwhelmed. Lastly, Harry was _convinced_ Draco had had trouble keeping his passive facade. 

After throwing his bouquet - the Savior _might_ have charmed it to fly a certain way - and it had ended up in Greengrass’ hands, everyone went into the magical tent. There, a feast, which put Hogwarts’ meals to shame, was already awaiting them. But, first things first. When everybody sat, Harry was abandoned by his husband, who still had a little something to do. Remus didn’t look all that enthusiastic to give a speech but after a few encouraging kisses from his submissive - who had prepared a _secret_ speech, too - he found the courage to step onto a small plateau, where a band had been playing before. 

Overlooking the many round tables of the tent from there, Lupin seemed rather authoritarian. To his mate, this was nothing new. Moony, the wolf, was nothing short of a good leader. But that rarely became obvious when Remus was in human form. While the crowd began to become silent upon seeing him quickly, Dudley only had eyes for the buffet. But after a little kick from his cousin from beneath the round table - Dursley had been actually allowed to sit amongst his closest friends - heat quickly rose in his cheeks and he listened to Remus speak.

“First of, thank you for coming. This day wouldn’t be nearly as beautiful without you,” the alpha started off fairly standard, earning himself happy claps. “But let us not forget those, who can’t be here. Especially those, who have left us before they should have. Some have died almost two decades ago, some only a year ago. We shouldn’t forget the sacrifices made in both wars.” Genuine hurt displayed in most people’s faces at the sudden change in tone, the meaning of it only lost on the Muggles and little children. Beside Harry, Draco seemed to withdraw inward but his girlfriend nudged at him and laced their fingers together - the omega loved her already. “Surely, our friends and family would have had something to say about this marriage. I can only imagine Lily and James being happy for Harry, perhaps even overjoyed to have him find a family of his own. Or our _dear_ Severus Snape, who would have surely condemned me for following my wolfish instincts.” The _dear_ was very much stretched in a way, which demanded everyone to honor the Death Eater. “Sirius might have been similarly cross with us but would have eventually lacked the capacity to deny his godson’s wishes, accepting it. And Fred; I’m sure he would have teased us just as much as George does,” Moony solemnly grinned at the other twin. “Lastly, Tonks…” Remus’ voice became a little meeker for a moment, “She knew from the very start how I felt about my husband and took the risk. She wanted nothing more than my happiness and I know she would be more than glad to have Edward raised so lovingly and have him get a few siblings, too.” 

The tone of the speech shifted to something less gloomy then, “And even though I had my doubts and felt as though I was burdening my dear Harry too much, I can see it was the right decision. Teddy has seen more love, more affection, and more patience than he ever has. Harry, despite being _only_ his adoptive father, surrendered all his time to care for him, teach him, and give him a stable family. Despite having no experience, having just fought a gruesome war and being infected with lycanthropy, took on the role of a father.” Blushing madly at the praise, said father hid his face behind Lyall, whom he was holding. After a round of cheering, Remus went on, “And it doesn’t stop there. After already making me a gift like that, he provides a second one - well, two, to be exact. It was a surprise - a shocking one at first - but my omega gifted me another two sons and I couldn’t be more grateful. And, as if it were self-explanatory, Harry continues to treat Teddy with equal love and care as he did before.” After a pause, he warmly said, “Thank you, love.” 

Making a strangled keening noise, the omega fought to not get overwhelmed. When he had proposed a speech, he hadn’t thought he’d be praised _t_ _his_ often within it! He was glad when the topic shifted a little again, lest he started to become a sobbing mess very soon. “I know many of you had their worries about our relationship. _Reasonable_ worries, I have to admit. I am far older than Harry and am his parents’ best friend. I could have very well ended up as his godfather instead of Sirius. I also was Harry’s teacher for a while-” Dudley suddenly eyed Harry in quiet concern, “-Additionally, I am a werewolf. Since Harry is one, as well, it would have been all too easy to force him into a relationship with me. So, I’m even more grateful for your trust in and your support for me. Without you, we wouldn’t be here today. So many of you have helped us along our way.”   
He then started to address his colleagues, who had been invited, of course, “Hagrid, without you, I would have probably become the food of a bigger creature than myself on full moons. Also, Teddy loves visiting his uncle more than anything. Thank you for giving us your time.” Their softie half-giant was again or _still_ sobbing, making a dismissive gesture and thinking his service hadn’t been that big of a deal. “Minerva, weren’t it for you, Harry and I wouldn’t even have been able to return to Hogwarts, live there, learn, and teach. I might have never found a job to support my family with. And Horrace, thank you for brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for us every month.” Afterward, Remus started to praise other’s, too.   
He started with their closest friends, thanking them for generally being there and occasionally babysitting. Then, he said, “Draco. I know things aren’t always going smooth between you and I - mainly because of lingering distrust and the fact you are this close with my husband,” the alpha started off in a mildly warning tone, having the Slytherin pale and Harry worry a little. “But, to me, you have proven you are the furthest thing from dark. No one else dedicates so much time to watching out for Harry in their free time. Without you, we would have had many more close calls than we had. Many more attempts at our lives would have come to fruition.” Expression growing grim, the alpha coldly added, “And the one attempt at Harry’s life, which did almost succeed, trying to kill him at his most vulnerable… I couldn’t be more thankful that our revenge was carried out by proxy through you. I don’t know, what you did, but I am glad you did it and we don’t have to worry about any more attacks from hunters.” Smiling now, Moony gave Draco his seal of approval, “If anyone ever asked about it, I’d tell them you are an honorary member of my pack. Thank you.” 

With that and a wild round of applause, the speech ended and Harry just so heard Dudley ask the blonde, “U-Uh… what did you do to this hunter-guy?” 

A little creepily, the pureblood answered and took pleasure in seeing the Muggle’s horrified reaction, “Located, tortured, killed him. That’s generally the standard procedure for everyone, who defies our _Savior_.” 

“Don’t be mean, Draco,” Harry chided a little, “He’ll actually believe you.”

“I was telling the truth, though,” the deserted Death Eater hummed, “Let’s just hope the Ministry never dares to check my wand for the spells, it cast.” But he immediately regretted his words when he was promptly scolded by Greengrass, who did not fancy her boyfriend being in danger all the time. Narcissa, who sat at the same table with her son along Lucius, cast her a grateful look. 

To Dudley, the omega reassuringly said, “He won’t hurt you, don’t worry.” In the background, Remus then wanted to start the festivities, so the omega had to jump up and stop him with a raised hand, “W-Wait! I want to say something, too!” Moony funnily cocked his head at him like an adorable puppy since this would mess up their schedule a little. Little did he know, that the schedule Remus knew about wasn’t the real one. Making his way to the stage, as well, Harry kissed his cheek, “I love you and that speech was very, very good, Remy.” But then he devilishly smirked, “But I think mine will top yours.”

“You have a speech? Why didn’t you say?” his alpha seemed rather confused, amber eyes scanning his face and becoming worried at the mischievous look. 

“It’s a secret, _husband._  Go sit down with the others - wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, old man.” When he saw the other trying to say something, he silenced the following remark with his plush lips, whispering, “Be nice or you won’t get a piece of me tonight.” 

Rolling his eyes, the Marauder huffed, “As if you’d be able to say no to that, love. If this speech of yours is a prank you’ll pay for it, _omega_.” There was an underlining growl to be heard, which had the submissive become excited for tonight. 

“Yes, Professor Growley,” he teased and Remus cast him a dirty look before yielding and leaving the stage. The 19-year-old saw everyone’s suspicious looks but it only had him grin wider. Once Remus sat - Harry didn’t want him to get hurt in case he fainted - he started.   
“Well, firstly, thank you Remy for that beautiful speech. Also, I’m sorry for messing with our plans out of nowhere but, well, this speech had to remain a secret!” Softly, he pointed out, “While I fully agree with everything my husband said, I think he sold himself a bit short in his speech. After all, he didn’t even talk about, how great of a mentor he has been to me. Without him, I would either inhabit Britain’s wilderness together with my sire, Greyback, be dead, or under the control of a stranger. Without Remus, I wouldn’t have coped with my lycanthropy this well. And I also must thank him for helping me… overcome the war. Those, who weren’t with me, surely thought I must have been content after the Battle of Hogwarts. But I… wasn’t.”

The Savior unveiled this despite not enjoying to talk about it. In the background, he saw Rita Skeeter excitedly taking notes and a colleague taking pictures. They hadn't even bothered disguising themselves, knowing Harry wouldn't bother to throw them out. “I’ve lost too many friends - like all of us. Some of which were the first friends I ever had in life. Others belonged to my family, which I thought had been lost long ago. I didn’t cope well with being alone. All those ‘ _what ifs_ …’ came up in my mind. What if I had reacted differently? What if I had killed Voldemort - sorry Draco - faster? What if I hadn’t pushed certain Slytherins away, leaving them no choice but to be dark? And what might seem very paradoxical to most likely everyone: What if I hadn’t tried to kill Voldemort and instead had tried to make him a better person?” That gained him _very_ concerned looks. “Now, don’t worry. I’m not turning dark right now or crazy. But I can’t lie about this: If I have one regret in life, it is taking someone else’s away. Nothing else makes me feel quite as guilty as this. I know there was probably no other way and letting him live would have resulted in more bloodshed. Still, this guilt was eating away at me after the war. I think, without Remus, I would have never gotten over it. Being with Remus and Teddy showed me that there were current, more important things to deal with than to dwell on past enemies and imperfections. Remus has given me a home, a family - something, which I never _truly_ had. It doesn’t matter he is older. It doesn’t matter he isn’t a pureblood or a widely known personality. And I don’t give a _fuck_ about us not being rich. I’d rather be dirt poor, live in the forest like a savage werewolf than leave you Remus.” Already, his husband looked kind of done for, Molly seemingly cooing reassuring words at him. 

But Harry _Lupin_ wasn’t nearly done yet. He still had to commit the final blow. “I love this life we lead. I love our little family. I would say I couldn’t be happier. But I can.” An evil smirk on his face at whispers erupting in the room, he hummed, “My close friends know that I would do anything to have a big family. And, normally, that wouldn’t be an issue. After all, I am an omega and can become pregnant, however…” he intentionally let his tone drop a little, “Remus already addressed, what happened in June. Someone tried to kill me and didn’t succeed. However, the possibility that they had forced me to be infertile was quite high. Not even the top medi-wizards at St Mungo’s could tell for certain, whether the damage done to my…. erm, _womb_ hadn’t been too much. Nevertheless, Remus and I _tried_.” A little timidly, he blushed when the whispers seemed to become knowing. Out of the corner from his eye, he could see his alpha sitting on the very edge of his seat, not even breathing and tense to the core. 

While discreetly lifting the spells, which concealed his belly and smell - the former wasn’t too noticeable anyway while wearing clothes, Harry admitted joyfully, “We tried and, hm… well, I don’t think it’s that big of a surprise now. After all, I’d _hardly_ be standing here to tell you I was _not_ pregnant.” After a tense moment of silence, he chirped, “I _am_. And this time, it’s just one. I’m about six weeks along!” 

The reaction was instant, their guests cheering him on as he himself laughed at some of their stunned expressions. For the first few seconds, Moony had a shocked 100-yard-stare on his face, but then wobbly made his way back to him to crush him in a hug and kiss his face everywhere he could reach with Harry giggling. “Told you my speech was better!” 

“Yes! _So_ much better-” his alpha excitedly agreed and continued to praise him, “I love you- I love you so much-”

“Will you ask me to marry you a third time?” The omega chuckled and smooched the other, who surely would not leave his side for the rest of the day. He then saw happy tears escaping his mate, which prompted him to coo, “Aw, Remy… don’t cry, you sap! You’re making me cry, too! You can’t do this to me, when I’m already having those hormones mess with my brain…” But it didn’t seem like his lover would stop very soon, so he simply embraced him, the latter hiding in his neck and telling him sweet nothings. Trying to keep his own tears at bay - he was more than relieved to finally be rid of his secret and see his alpha be so content with him - he addressed the crowd and especially one person again, “By the way, I’d like to announce a godparent right now!” The group became silent and he eyed a particular Slytherin, who was already sinking down in his seat as if to hide below the table. “Draco Malfoy will be my child’s godfather as long as he accepts, of course.” 

Expectantly, all eyes except Remus’ were on the Malfoy, who’s head was turning an interesting shade of red. Finally, he _croaked_ , “I-I accept.” Speaking had been a mistake though because the usually cold pureblood now wasn’t able to hold back his own emotions anymore. Draco straight-up cried as if he had just been informed of becoming a father himself, similarly hugging his girlfriend for comfort and a chance to hide his outburst. Certainly, this was the one time the former Death Eater wished back for his mask to cover his face. 

By now, Harry was more than certain this child of his would grow up to be a scary Slytherin, which would be dubbed Slytherin’s heir because it could most likely speak Parsel, too. But he didn’t mind. As long as it was a cunning snake like Draco, he couldn’t be more proud. Crying into his mate’s shoulder, he couldn’t wait to see the rivalry between his children. No doubt, there would be some Gryffindors - James would definitely be one. And maybe Lyall would grow up to be a Ravenclaw because of Hermione. He couldn’t wait to buy them their first wand, their first robes, books, and cauldrons. At the same time, he couldn’t wait to take them to trips to non-wizarding London and show them their Muggle-side, too. And they’d go to the forest lots, scouting it out as a mighty pack. One day, maybe Teddy could come, too. Maybe, he’d soon get the hang of turning into a wolf. Harry was certain his little Metamorphmagus could do it.

Eyeing one of the seashells, which hang from the ceiling as decoration, he had to smile. What had once been the most terrifying, horrible days of his life had now become one of the luckiest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over :) I'm really happy with the story and series as a whole. Thanks for all of your support, it means a lot and keeps me motivated. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate criticism, too. 
> 
> I think the next work will be Draco/Harry but it might take a while.


End file.
